Life is Strange: The Novelization
by SpinoSlayer711
Summary: Life is Strange is an episodic story driven game, now converted into a novelization by Cameron Davis. Enjoy Max's story of friendship, betrayal, and redemption.
1. Chapter 1: All the Right Answers

Thank you for reading my FanFiction novelization of Life is Strange. Before we begin however, I have a few things to adress. First, I have made several tweaks to the story. Max does not have time travel powers in this story. I decided to write it more grounded in reality like Before the Storm. Some may disagree with this change, but it was more of an experiment than anything. The story largely remains the same, with the exception of the Zeitgeist scene from episode 5 and parts of episode 4 being cut or altered. I also wrote this story with the best possible choices from the game written in. I hope you guys enjoy my FanFic and I look forward to any feedback you may have!

Chapter 1

All the Right Answers

Thunder rattled the air. The wind was loud and howling, slamming into everything in its path. Trees were toppling, and objects were flying in the shrieking storm. The rain pelted down so hard it felt like hail, and some of it was. The stairway leading to the lighthouse was dark, and obscured by sheets of rain. There, suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightning, lay a girl, about eighteen. She looked unconscious, but nobody came for her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the dark and stormy wood. The girl shook her head, and looked up, before struggling to her feet. 'Where am I?' she thought. She was a thin, pretty girl, with soft brown hair that was short, but not too short, reaching down to her neck. She wore a pair of lightly colored blue jeans that matched the color of her eyes. Her face was kind looking, not wild at all, and some may even call it melancholy, even if they couldn't explain why. Soaked to her skin, she got up. 'How did I get here,' she wondered, 'and where is "here"?' She looked around, trying to gain any kind of direction. Suddenly she looked, 'There's the lighthouse,' she thought, 'I'll be safe if I can make it there…I hope. Please God, let me make it there.' She covered her eyes with her hand as if protecting them from the sunlight. Continuing up to the lighthouse, she strained against the immense power of the wind; it seemed unstoppable. The rain stung against her hands and face like a hundred bees. She could just make out the wooden steps leading to the lighthouse, which would suddenly be lit up by a vicious flash of lightning, followed by the cracking roar of thunder behind it. After a while, she made it to the top. The lighthouse, which warned seafarers of the craggy rocks below it, stood atop an outcropping that jutted out beyond the rest of the cliff edge. It had always been a proud overseer of Arcadia Bay in the Pacific coast of Oregon. She looked up over the bay. "Oh…" was all she could say. In the middle of the bay was a tornado. A massive waterspout so unimaginably vast, it took up most of the harbor, sucking in everything in its wake. It was the thing responsible for the gigantic storm, and it was the largest tornado the girl had ever seen. She looked over Arcadia Bay. It was about to be engulfed by the tornado, which was plowing right for it. She tried to move, but suddenly a boat, which had been totally blown up out of the water by the storm, slammed into the top of the lighthouse. The bricks and mortar of the lighthouse gave way, and the top half of the lighthouse began to tip over. "No! No!" shouted the girl, who tried to run, before the lighthouse top landed right on her.

"Woah!" The girl lifted her head to find herself in photography class. It was as if nothing had happened. She looked nervously around. She had remembered coming to class today, but she hadn't remembered going into the lighthouse trail. 'I must've been dreaming,' she thought to herself, 'but that was too real…how…' Suddenly the voice of her teacher began to resound in her ears. It was Mark Jefferson, a hipster through and through who always wore a clean white shirt, with a black suit over top, and grey pants. He had a spiked haircut, and eyeglasses with white rims. He was usually cool and casual, and extremely confident. The girl had always wondered why he wore white rims. Mr. Jefferson had a tendency to ramble when he talked, and today's subject was about the history of photography. "Alfred Hitchcock called film, 'little pieces of time', but he could be talking about photography as he likely was." Mr. Jefferson looked as if he hadn't noticed or cared that Max had just fallen asleep…and yet, when she woke up her head wasn't down. She hadn't been asleep at all, and nobody was even looking at her. She began to drown out Mr. Jefferson's voice to again rethink what had just happened to her. 'Alright. I'm fine. I'm in class. It's alright Max it's alright.' Max took a deep breath. 'I didn't fall asleep, and that sure didn't feel like a dream…' She looked at the class, whose eyes were all on Mr. Jefferson. She saw a wad of paper fly across the room and hit one of Max's new friends, Kate Marsh. Max angrily looked over to where the paper had come from, and she could see Taylor snickering. Taylor was from a group of popular, but extremely unkind girls that had formed a sort of "in-club," of which Max was pushed out. Maybe it was because she was different, or "geeky," as she would sometimes say, but it was most likely because Max had said unabashedly that she was a Christian, and they certainly weren't. Kate Marsh was also a Christian, and wasn't afraid to say it either. Kate looked over at Taylor, than at Max, who threw her a smile. Kate didn't smile back. 'That's weird,' thought Max, 'Kate usually smiles back…' Kate was Max's age and height, and she wore her hair in a neat pinned up style. She wore what some would call "overly modest," clothes, and she had a gold crucifix necklace. Her voice was higher pitched than Max's, but always kind and quiet. She was usually a bright, cheerful, gentle, kind person, if not a little bit shy, but today she looked like something awful had happened to her. Max suddenly began to hear the teacher again, as his voice was interrupted by that of Victoria, the leader of the in-crowd. "She painted portraits of people in darkness, that all looked as if in despair. It's totally haunted." Mr. Jefferson nodded, "And it's true. I could take a picture of any one of you in a dark room in a moment of desperation, and you could do the same to me." Victoria wore only the best, most stylish clothes, and used only the finest camera. She had brown eyes, and a small mouth, and, though popular with the people on the upper-shelf, she looked down upon anybody else. Max tuned out the class again. It wasn't that she disliked the history of photography, she just really disliked having to sit and listen to Mr. Jefferson drone on. He wasn't a bad man, just a little bit too talky for her tastes sometimes. It really depended on the subject whether Max listened or not, though she would say that Mr. Jefferson was her favorite teacher. Max took up her instant camera, an oldie that had been her father's when he was a kid. It was a classic Polaroid that printed the pictures once they were taken. She pointed the camera at herself and shot. The picture printed, and she waved it in the air a bit to cool it off. Suddenly she realized that Mr. Jefferson was talking about her. "See class, I believe Max has just taken what you young people call a selfie," he said the word selfie with a tone of condescension. "A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition, and Max has a gift. As you know taking photo portraits has been popular since cameras were first invented in the 1800's." Max knew that taking a selfie at any other class would get her landed in detention, but Mr. Jefferson was far more lax than most other teachers. Max was also flattered by Mr. Jefferson's praise, though she wondered how he was supposed to know she had a gift simply because she took a selfie just then. He looked at Max and said, "Now Max, since you clearly want to join the conversation, can you give us the name of the process that gave birth to the first…self…portraits?" Max wondered why he slowed up on the last few words, as if she couldn't understand them. But she quickly forgot as her worst fear began to bubble up: The entire class was staring at her. Max had an introverted personality, and tended towards shyness, being comfortable only with her family or best friends, of which she had few here. Her eyes darting around to meet everybody she blurted out, "Oh, uh, you're asking me? Let me think…um…" Max nearly jumped out of her seat when Mr. Jefferson slapped the table with his hand and said in a voice louder than it needed to be, "You either know this, or you don't Max!" he sighed, "Does anybody here know their stuff?" As Max expected, Victoria piped up, "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created Daguerreotypes, to give portraits a reflective quality, like a mirror." Mr. Jefferson nodded, and Victoria looked at Max triumphantly, before saying "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face." Max wasn't so much bothered by the pitiful insult itself, but that she just had to say it. Using an emoji in a real life conversation? Only Victoria. Mr. Jefferson then began going into tedious detail about the history of Daguerreotypes. After about twenty minutes, the school bell rang loudly, and Max breathed a sigh of relief. Everybody fled the classroom as if being in there one more second would make them slaves forever. Everybody, except Victoria. She stayed. There was an event going on called Everyday Heroes. Mr. Jefferson had put it on to celebrate photography. Each student could enter their best work, and whoever had the best picture would win a trip to a special art showcase in San Francisco with all the bigwigs of the photography and art world. Victoria was there to butter Mr. Jefferson up, show him her picture, and beg on bended knee for her picture to be selected. It made Max's eyes roll, but she had to talk to Mr. Jefferson as well, and she counted what she had to say as more important, even though she always felt nervous approaching Mr. Jefferson. She took a deep breath and piped up, "Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, could I talk to you for a moment?" "Yes, excuse you!" snapped Victoria. Mr. Jefferson however stood up for Max, "No Victoria," he said firmly, "Excuse us. I'd never let one of Blackwell Academy's best students be prevented from handing in her picture." The thing was, Max didn't have a picture she wanted to hand in, and she had come to ask Mr. Jefferson to give her a bit more time to hand it in. She had taken a picture she had considered using, but was having second thoughts. "Uh, do I have to…right now?" "Max," said Mr. Jefferson with a smile, "I know it's real boring to hear some old guy like me lecture you, but you're truly a great photographer. You have a gift, the world is yours, blah, blah, blah, right? You just need to have the courage to show your talent to the world and not be embarrassed about any of it. That's what separates the artist from the amateur. Don't be afraid of me or any of the classmates making fun of your photo. There is no such thing as a wrong piece of art. I'll give you until the end of the week, but please hand your photo in. I would love to show it to the world." Max felt a little better, and once she saw Victoria begin tapping her fingernails into the table, she left. Forgetting she had left some of her papers at her desk she went back to get them, and suddenly noticed that Kate was still at her desk. "Hey Kate." Max said happily. Kate looked up from her work, smiling weakly, "Oh, hi Max," she said. Max addressed the elephant in the room, "You seem quiet today. Anything the matter?" Kate looked down, than back at Max, "Just thinking too much." It was a fake excuse, and Max could feel it. "Want to grab a cup of tea or coffee at the coffee shop today?" Kate shook her head, "Sorry I can't. I have too much homework I'm overdue on." Max nodded, "Alright, well let's get together later." "Sure." Kate said simply before going back to her work. She began leaving the classroom, before taking one more look at the entries other people had made in the event. There were some beautiful photos of Arcadia Bay, and some of the pictures of the forest gave Max the goosebumps thinking of her nightmare she had just had.

Opening the door, Max thought to herself, 'Welcome to the real world…,' The school hallway was bustling with students all leaving class, meeting up with each other, and going back to their dormitories. There were dozens of people Max could name, but few she could call real friends. She had always had such a hard time fitting in, and she didn't have a lot of stuff going for her. She tended towards shyness, she loved things that most people would consider boring, she disliked many of the popular trends that the school's in-crowd found irresistible, and she was also a Christian, and not ashamed to say so. That was how she had begun her relationship with Kate Marsh. She had been much more accepting of Max at first, and had taken Max to the coffee shop a few times. Max loved being able to spend time with another Christian girl that had a very similar personality to herself. Kate was a dedicated churchgoer, and she and Max went to the same church, within walking distance of Blackwell Academy. Max had moved back to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackwell Academy, one of the most prestigious photography and art schools in the country. She had once lived in Arcadia Bay, but moved to Seattle Washington with her mother and father. Looking around, she unlocked her phone, and put on some music. After putting on her earbuds, she quietly slipped into bliss, listening to her favorite music, simple acoustical tunes. No hard rock for her. No indeed. The sounds of students gossiping back and forth melted into the sounds of gentle guitar music. She looked at herself in a window. 'I need to head to the restroom and splash some water on my face so I don't look like a total loser.' She thought to herself. She began heading in that direction. Even before she entered the lobby, she saw Logan bullying a student. She looked at him and frowned. Trying to stop him was futile. She sighed and continued on, upset she couldn't do anything, but not knowing what to do. Continuing down the hall she passed Hayden, who waved at her. She waved back. All of the big shot students were members of the Vortex Club, which was the top of the tree, the upper shelf, the be-all-end-all, of coolness at Blackwell. It was an exclusive and elite club, which only the coolest, hippest students could ever hope to enter. If you were a member, you gained access to wild and lavish parties, as well as the respect of nearly every student at Blackwell. You could also finally escape the taunts and disrespect you received about not being in the club, from club members. She entered the restroom and looked at one of the mirrors. It had a crown, with Groucho glasses drawn on it. She smiled and shook her head, before moving on to the next sink. She turned on the spigot and splashed some water on her face, before drying her face off, and looking at her photo. She had taken one before the Everyday Heroes event, but she was embarrassed to show it to anybody. It was a photo of her that more than a few people would call beautiful indeed. It showed her, with her backed turned to the camera, looking at her wall of photos. In her dorm, she had tacked up dozens of photos, with round paper lamps strung across it. Looking at it, she felt as if it was a worthless piece of garbage. She sighed, "Forget it," she said, before tearing the picture in two. She sighed, and looked over to the other end of the restroom. She saw a blue butterfly flutter down from the wall. It slowly descended down to a janitor's bucket in a corner. She slowly took out her camera and snapped the picture. The butterfly fluttered away. The photo came out the front and after cooling it off, she looked at it. 'Now here's a photo I can show Mr. Jefferson.' Max thought to herself. She was just about to head out when the door opened. She was hidden inside the janitor's corner, and peeked out from behind the wall. The person inside was somebody that had no business being in the women's restroom at all. It was Nathan Prescott, son of the owners of the school. 'Why is he in here?!' Max thought to herself. She got even more uneasy when Nathan began talking frantically to himself. "It's OK Nathan…It's alright don't stress. Just count to three man, just count to three. Don't be scared. You own this school. If you wanted to you could blow it up! You're the boss." Max cringed. She had always steered clear of Nathan, but this was beyond a little bit strange, Max wondered if Nathan really was a psychopath as some had said. Nathan's father Sean was not only the near owner of the school, but almost the owner of Arcadia Bay itself. They were an extremely rich family, and Nathan Prescott was a popular, but very, very unstable person. He was not only incredibly mean, worse than Victoria, but he also had some mental problems that made him extremely unpredictable. The door opened again, and in stepped a girl Max didn't recognize, but there was something about her…Max wondered if they had ever met before, although she knew the girl wasn't from the school. She was about Nathan's height, about five and a half feet tall, only a bit taller than Max. She had short blue dyed hair that went down to her neck, with a navy ski cap. She had a white tank top on with a black biker jacket on top of it, with tattered blue jeans. Her face was confident, and she had strong green eyes. "What do you want?" Nathan snapped at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes, and checked the stalls to make sure nobody was listening. She spoke, "I hoped you checked the perimeter as my step-troll would say. Now let's talk business." "I got nothing." Nathan said. "Wrong," said the girl, "You got a ton of cash." Nathan shook his head, "My family. Not me." The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh boo-hoo poor little rich kid. I know you've been selling drugs and crap to kids around here. I bet your oh-so-respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now." Nathan, staring into the sink, said in a snarling tone of voice, "Leave them out of this," he swore at her. The girl said, pushing Nathan, "I can tell everybody the high and mighty Nathan Prescott is a punk loser who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" Nathan stood up and said, "You don't know who I am, or who you're messing around with!" He held up a pistol. Raising her hands in panic, the girl said, "Where'd you get that?" Nathan pressed the girl's neck up to the bathroom wall with one hand, and put the pistol to her ribs with the other. With wild eyes he said, "Don't ever tell me what to do! I'm so sick of people trying to control me!" "You're going to get in a heap more trouble with this than drugs!" said the girl. Nathan said with a twisted grin, "Nobody would even miss your punk face now would they?!"Max looked frantically for a way where she could distract Nathan without being noticed. She looked and saw the fire alarm. She pulled the lever, and the alarm began to blare. Nathan looked behind him, "No way!" he shouted. The girl shoved Nathan away and said with rage in her eyes, "Don't ever touch me again, freak!" before running out the door. Max was unbelieving. 'That didn't happen,' she thought to herself, 'This cannot be real!' Nathan Prescott was known to have some serious anger issues, but pulling a gun on another student? Guns weren't even allowed on school grounds unless you were a security officer. She began walking out the door. As soon as she opened it, a man got right up in her face. It was David Madsen, the school security guard. "Hey!" he shouted, "You hear that alarm?! That means you need to move yourself outside!" Startled, Max said, "Oh, yeah, sorry, I had to use the bathroom." Mr. Madsen looked suspicious, "Students always use that excuse." "Excuse for what?" asked Max, "For whatever bad things you're doing! Your face is covered in guilt!" Max tried to lose him, "Sorry!" she said, "The alarm tripped me out!" Mr. Madsen grunted and said, "Well then trip on outa here Missy! Or are you hiding something? Huh!? Been doing drugs in there?" Max panicked, "No! I was just-" "You were just what?!" Max then heard the voice of Principal Wells. "Thank you Mr. Madsen. The situation is under control. Please leave Ms. Caulfield alone and turn off that alarm, since that's your job." Mr. Madsen gave Max just one more look with angry narrowed eyes, before marching off to turn of the alarm. David Madsen was a tall, muscular man, with a small moustache and stubbly goatee and a short black army haircut. He was a retired army Sargent, and he had gone on several brutal missions during the Iraqi Desert Storm. One of which resulted in a horrible wound in his ankle, and the death of one of his best buddies, due to a terrorist planted landmine. The incident gave him a severe case of PTSD, and though he had come back to the world of the living, he had never really gotten over it, being anxious or suspicious of nearly everybody and everything. Max sighed, shook her head, and headed over to thank Principal Wells. She went over to the principal, a tall African American in his middle-forties with the body of an NFL Linebacker. In fact, he had played college football before he went to school to be a teacher. He was an all-around fair principle, although he had the tendency to give credit where it wasn't due. Principle Wells looked at Max and said, "You look a little stressed out. You OK?" Max said quietly, "I'm just worried about my…future." Principle Wells narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, " Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me Max. Or have you done something wrong? Talk to me." Max knew that reporting Nathan wouldn't be a wise thing to do. First of all, the Prescott's owned Blackwell Academy, and the thought of a student accusing their son wouldn't go over very well at all. Especially with Nathan at large. She knew that Nathan would have something to say about her knowing. After all, he had the nerve to point a gun at a normal girl, let alone a girl that accused him of a crime. Her life would be in serious danger. Besides, she knew the Principal wouldn't do anything about it. No. "Uh, I just got sick in class." Principal Wells looked suspicious. "Are you sure? Don't think that's the first time anybody's used that excuse on me. I know what goes on here." Max was amazed how quickly Principal Wells went from being a friend to an interrogator. "I just got sick." Max said, "It happens you know." Principal Wells looked at her once again. "I'm going to have to let your parents know about this." Max didn't even bother talking against it. When it came to Principal Wells, resistance was futile. Sighing, she walked out the door and onto the main campus. 'I have to go back to my dorm.' She thought, and then, after taking a deep breath, she went down the steps to the commons. Walking onto the commons just outside the entrance to the school, Max looked around. The common was a grassy park with benches, and broad shade trees with students either taking photos of the numerous birds, or drawing, sketching, or painting either other students or their surroundings. There was a large fountain in the center of the commons, and symmetrical pathways leading in each direction from it. As she stepped down from the steps, she noticed a missing person's poster. It showed a girl, age 19 according to the poster. She was named Rachel Amber, and Max couldn't help but feel haunted by the picture. 'Rachel Amber…' thought Max, 'She looks so hopeful and pretty. I wonder what happened to her.' Indeed the girl in the picture was a beauty. The poster had been simply left on the steps, and Max looked for the pin board where the school put up news bulletins. She was shocked the see the entire pin board was covered in over twenty Rachel Amber posters. There was an additional twenty scattered on the ground. Max was alarmed and confused. Who had put up all these posters? Whoever it was must've been an incredibly close person to Rachel. Max left the pin board and walked over to the commons. She heard a voice call her name. It was Ms. Grant, a friendly and good-natured African-American woman who Max loved most out of her teachers. "Max!" she called. Max turned, and smiling, walked over. "Yes Ms. Grant?" Ms. Grant held out a clip-board and said, "Now I know nobody likes signing petitions, but would you do Ms. Grant a favor and hear me out?" "Sure," Max said, "I always have time for you. What's the petition?" Ms. Grant talked as if she was outraged, "David Madsen, our head of security wants to put security cameras all over the campus. Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms; Blackwell Academy should be a high-school, not a penitentiary." Max knew that there were already security cameras on the outside of the campus, but anywhere else seemed unneeded. David Madsen Max knew was a paranoiac, as he demonstrated to Max as she left the restroom. He had even accused her of doing drugs when he had no proof. "That's crazy!" Max said, "I get why high schools should be on high alert these days…but security cameras in the dorm rooms?" "It's a slippery slope," said Ms. Grant, "And it's up to the students to make a change. Now would you mind please signing this petition to keep our school from going back to 1984?" Max took the pen and signed, "I don't mind security," she said, "But not pure surveillance." Ms. Grant smiled and said, "I knew you were my favorite student at Blackwell for a reason." She smiled and walked off. Walking over to her dorm her cell phone buzzed. It was Warren, one of Max's friends. Warren was what some people would call a nerd, though he had a good heart, and a crush on Max. Warren had texted Max, it read, "Hey Max. Mind giving me back my flash drive? I need it for computer class. Thx." She nodded. Warren had given her his flash drive with his photos on it for her to look at. She began texting back, "Srry, Running late. Insane day." She sent it and waited for him to text back. A few moments later and he did, "I'll meet you in the parking lot." "See you shortly." She texted before pocketing her phone and heading off to the dorms. As she walked, she saw Stella sitting on one of the benches. Though Max didn't know her very well, they had waved to each other, and Max thought Stella was one of the nicer people at Blackwell. She walked up to her, "Hey Stella." She said. "Hey I know you," she said, "You're the new quiet girl in Mr. Jefferson's class. Isn't he incredible?" "Not sure yet," replied Max, "I mean he's clearly a genius, but I can't say I agree with everything he says." Stella shrugged, "Yeah, he can get a bit pretentious, but he's passionate about art and says what he thinks." A pause ensued, and then Stella brought up Rachel Amber's missing person's posters. "Have you seen all the posters for Rachel Amber popping up everywhere? I just noticed them this week." Max decided to get a bit of information. "Did you know Rachel Amber?" Stella shook her head, "Not really. She hung out with all the cool kids at Blackwell. Not my kind of group. I have heard insane stories about her though…Well I have to head in for a class now. See you around." "See you later." With that, they parted, and Max continued to the dorms, admiring the talented workmanship of some of the art pieces on display. Some were by the more talented students, some by the teachers, including a piece by Mr. Jefferson. She kept walking and met Hayden, one of the Vortex Club's top members. "What's up Hayden?" she asked. Hayden looked up, smiled and said, "Well if it isn't the retro-selfie master herself. How's it going Max?" "Alright," she replied. "You seem relaxed, as usual Hayden." "Hayden nodded, "It's a skill one cultivates at Blackwell. Especially if you represent the Vortex Club. Not to boast." Max was tired of the enigma surrounding the Vortex Club, and if anybody could fill her in, it was Hayden. "What the heck's the Vortex Club anyway? Seems so elitist." Hayden replied, "Only if you aren't cool enough to get in, and it sure doesn't hurt your resume." "If you say so." Max said not sure what else to say. "You should come hang with us one night, maybe then you won't need to wonder so much." "Hang with the Vortex Club?" asked Max, "That sounds like a setup to a horrible prank." Hayden shook his head, "Chill paranoia girl, we're not that desperate for fun. We know how to do that on our own." Max wondered if Hayden knew anything about Rachel Amber, "It seems weird to party with all those Rachel Amber posters up." Hayden looked off into the distance, as if remembering. "Yeah Rachel used to party with us too. She was a blast. Smart, not mean like…you know who." "What do you think happened to her?" asked Max. Hayden looked at the ground, "Oh…Well whatever happens to people who disappear without a trace." "Did Victoria like Rachel?" asked Max, "She seems like the jealous type." Hayden shook his head, "I don't think you know Victoria so well. She respected Rachel, even if he didn't act like it." "So Rachel was a member of the Vortex Club?" asked Max. Hayden opened his eyes wide, as if Max had uttered something taboo. "Oh, no!" said Hayden with a tone of respect in his voice, "Rachel was like her own club. She was even too cool for us, and I'll deny I ever said that…Well she had been elected one time to represent the Vortex Club, right before she went missing. I represent it now, but I'm pretty sure Nathan Prescott's going to win next election." Now with total distrust of Nathan, Max said, "Are you sure you want Nathan Prescott to represent the Vortex Club?" Hayden waved Max off, "Oh please," he said, "Nathan's like everybody's voodoo doll. 'Kill the rich kid!' He's a fun guy to hang with. Screw the haters!" "Seems a bit unstable." Retorted Max. Hayden shrugged, "Nathan has his extreme moments, but don't we all?" "I don't know Hayden. Well, I got to go give a flash drive to my friend. Let's talk later." "Alright Max I'll see you around. We should get you out one night." Max smiled and walked off. She liked how Hayden could still be nice to people despite being in the prestigious Vortex Club. Most club members treated non-club members with all the respect of stale bread. Walking over to the dorms, she met Victoria, Courtney and Taylor all sitting on the steps, blocking her way. Not wanting to pick a fight, she walked up, "Excuse me Victoria." Victoria looked up and smirked before getting up and walking in front of Max. "Well if it isn't Max Caulfield. The laughing stock of Blackwell. Well I guess it works out for you since Mr. Jefferson falls for your bull crap. Too bad you couldn't get the answer right in class today. I guess you still need to get your meds filled." She sat back down on the steps. "Since you know all the answers you're going to have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving." Max looked at the ground, with one arm holding her other against her side. "Oh, hold that pose!" Victoria said before snapping a photo with her phone, "Don't worry Max, I'll put a vintage filter over it before I post it all over Facebook. Now, why don't you go burn your selfie?" With that, she refused to look back at her. Max did know the answer to other entrances, and that was that there wasn't one. The only other entrance was the fire escape, and she didn't feel like setting off another fire alarm. She did have an idea. She walked over to the gardeners shack. She passed Samuel, the gardener and maintenance worker for Blackwell. She walked into the shack, which Samuel seldom kept locked, and looked around for some way to get them off the steps. That's when she saw the sprinkler system. Snickering, she turned them on. On the steps, water began spraying all over Victoria. "Oh!" shouted Victoria, "You're kidding me! This cashmere is soaked! Do you know how much this freaking outfit cost?! It's ruined!" Courtney and Taylor did their best to comfort Victoria, but all she had to say in return was, "Alright already! Just get me a towel right now!" The two girls went inside to get a towel, and Victoria sat back on the steps, soaked to the skin, her hair dripping, sitting in a puddle on the steps. The sprinkler system sat right outside the steps, so anybody near there would get soaked. It was something that many students had complained about, though not much was to be done about it. She walked over back to the steps and met Victoria. "What do you want Max?" she asked, frustrated. Max suddenly felt badly about what she had just done. 'Maybe I shouldn't've done that…' Max thought to herself. Max said, "I am sorry. That's an awesome cashmere coat." Victoria's face softened a bit. "It was…But there will be another." "You certainly know how to pick the right outfits," said Max. "You have talent. Mr. Jefferson told me. You have a great eye for pictures." Victoria actually smiled, "He's one of my heroes. Thanks Max." Victoria sighed and said impatiently, "I hope those idiots hurry up and get me a towel already." She then took her phone from off the railing and said, "You deserve a better shot. Sorry about blocking you, and the go burn your selfie." Max smiled, "That was mean…but pretty funny. I'll see you later Victoria." With that, Victoria replied, "Au revoir," before scooting out of Max's way. Max felt much better about herself, 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' thought Max. It was the best Bible verse Max could think of for that situation, and once again, the Bible proved right.

Entering the girl's dormitories, Max hurried up to her dorm to get the flash drive, she had been goofing off for long enough. She went down the halls, passing Courtney and Taylor, who said frantically, almost to herself that to anyone else, "Oh Victoria is going to be ticked we took so long!" before disappearing out the door. There were dry erase slates outside each of the dormitories, and each person in the dorm usually wrote outside it. She passed several slates before coming to Kate's. The slate outside her dorm wasn't written by her. It said, "Jesus freak lives here," after which was written, "ha, ha, ha," Max was offended. 'This is just mean and stupid!' thought Max as she erased the message, and wrote instead, "God is love." This was why Max admired Kate Marsh. Kate knew perfectly well about the horrible, and cruel things students wrote on her slate, but she didn't get angry or resentful about it. She never accused anybody of writing anything, and she forgave freely anybody that did. She had said often that Jesus said that Christians would be persecuted, and if this was all she had to deal with, she would count herself lucky. Max shared her view, but was a bit more reluctant to show it. If somebody would write that outside her door, she would have a chip on her shoulder long after Kate would. Continuing down the hall, she reached her dorm, and suddenly realized she had nothing on her slate. She hadn't written on it for quite a long time. She looked at it and thought, 'How sad…I didn't write anything. I have nothing to say.' She took up the dry erase marker and thought…still nothing came to her, so she drew her name, and a rather pitiful big-headed stick figure below it. She chuckled and shook her head before entering her dorm. She stepped in, took a deep breath, and closed the door. She looked around. Her dorm wasn't messy, but clean and neat, her bed in a corner, and a desk on the other side. A point of discussion for anybody who visited her dorm was the wall above her bed. It was covered with photographs of everything from herself, to animals, plants, her family, friends, and anything in-between. There were at least fifty photos pinned to the wall, and Chinese style round paper lamps strung around them. It was something that Max would stare at for long hours. Remembering. There was a guitar propped up against the desk, and she would play it sometimes, though not as often as she liked. Aside from her photo wall, there were pictures of her favorite band albums, most of which were Christian acoustical, as well as other photos. She was just about to start looking for the flash drive when her phone buzzed. She expected it to be Warren texting her again, but it was her mother instead. She was calling her. Max answered, "Hi Mom!" Max said. Her mother answered, "Hey Max! How are you doing?" Max sighed and said, "Well…I'm alright." Her mom said, "Hon, I just got an e-mail from your principal…I'm not yelling at you at all, I'm just a bit worried. He expressed his concerns that you're not fitting in well, you're hiding out in your dorm…Are you alright?" Max looked down and said, "No…I'm alright…Don't worry about me, it's just so hard to fit in at a place like this. Nobody here understands me like you do. They're all just so high-up and rich…I just feel like such a geek." Max's mom laughed on the other end and said, "Max, I love you! It doesn't matter to me or God how you look. I trust you'll do the right thing. Have you made any friends there at all?" Max replied, "Yes I have. There's this wonderful girl here named Kate Marsh. She's a Christian like me, and we've gone out for coffee a few times. A few other people, just nobody like Chloe." Chloe had been Max's best friend as a kid. She and Chloe had been akin to sisters when they were kids, doing all kinds of things together, but then, Chloe's dad William died in a car wreck, and Chloe had never quite been the same. Only a few weeks after the tragedy, Max and her parents had moved to Seattle Washington, and Max had sent a few calls, before falling off the face of the earth, not sending a single call or text. It wasn't that she didn't care about Chloe anymore, but that she had almost become a completely different person, no longer a carefree and life loving person, but a hardened and unforgiving one. Max was almost scared to call her now, it being almost a full five years since she had seen or talked to her. What made it worse was that Chloe lived in Arcadia Bay, and she still hadn't made an effort to let Chloe know that she was at Blackwell Academy. "I know sweetie," Max's mom said, "I know you miss Chloe. Doesn't she still live in Arcadia Bay?" Max sighed guiltily, "Yes…" she said slowly, "Then go call her!" Max's mother said cheerfully, "I'm sure she'd be over the moon to see you!" "I'm not so sure…" Max said. "Max…" her mom said softly, "You need to stop being so afraid of everything. I know it's hard being in a school on your own so far away. If you need to come home than just say so." Max shook her head, "No, I don't want to do that, you've spent so much on tuition here already. I'll just stick it out." There was a pause, before her mom said, "OK then. If you ever need to chat I'm here." Max smiled, "Alright mom. Love you." "I love you too," her mom replied, before they said their goodbyes. Max smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. If there was one thing she could thank God for, it was her parents. Loving, generous, and understanding, they were the greatest gifts Max could've asked for, and being an only child, without any brothers or sisters to love, it only attached her more and more to her wonderful parents. Some of her fondest memories was listening to her dad reading stories about anything from the Bible, to nature books. Cooking with her mom, who was as good a cook as she was a listener. She sighed, and began hunting for the flash drive. She had a cubby where she kept some of her stuff, right next to her closet. She looked around there, opening the drawer, pushing aside a tin of cookies, No sign of it. She looked in her small chest of drawers in the other half of the room. She opened the drawer and after digging around, Max suddenly realized it had been nearly a half an hour since she last texted Warren. Just as the thought went across her head, her phone buzzed. Dreading who it was, she looked, and the text read, "I don't mind waiting here forever. I love this parking lot. I can count all the cars. Look, there's a blue one. Seriously Max where are you?" Max texted back, "The more I txt the longer I take. On my way." Warren buzzed again, "I hope so…" She frantically searched her dorm but it wasn't there. Then she suddenly realized she had given it to Dana, one of her friends, so she could watch some movies on it while she studied. She went over to her dorm and knocked. "Who is it?" said the voice inside, "Hey Dana! It's me Max!" After a few seconds the door opened, "Hi Max," said Dana, "Need anything?" Max replied, "Oh, uh, do you still have my flash drive?" Dana walked over to her laptop and took it out, "Here you go." She said cheerily as she handed it to Max. "How's your day been going?" Dana asked. Max shrugged, "It feels like it's been going on forever." Dana huffed, "I know…I've been doing math all stinking day." Max smiled. Dana was a perpetually joyful cheerleader, who could put a smile on anybody's face. She was pretty, tall, and brown eyed, although she had a tendency to be a bit of a drama queen. "I have to give this back to Warren, he's been waiting in the parking lot for half an hour." Dana raised an eyebrow, "What've you been doing to keep him waiting Max? Oh well, don't let me hold you up, we can hang out later." Max smiled, "It's about time too," They said their goodbyes and Max went off to the parking lot, she had wasted enough time, and she rushed out of the dormitories. She passed Alyssa sitting on a bench in the Blackwell Commons. Alyssa was a nice girl, although she preferred to be alone with a book than with anything or anybody else. She had the self-defense instincts of a manatee, and was the kind of person that bullies sharpen their teeth on. It made Max sad. She was reading when one of the jocks from the school football team, the Bigfoots, screwed up royally on his throw just as Max was passing. Max said quickly, "Hey! Alyssa! Move your head!" Alyssa moved her head and said, "Whatever you say Max." The football nearly missed Alyssa's head and shattered a window in the school building. The jock fled, and Alyssa looked at Max. "How did you do that?" she asked, Max said, "I could tell he was about to make an awful throw." After watching numerous Bigfoot games, she certainly could tell. Alyssa looked impressed, "Well thanks Max." she said. Max replied, "No problem," before walking off. 'That's what I'm talking about!' thought Max, 'I've actually helped somebody.' She was just about to enter the main campus, when she heard a raised voice. "So don't think I don't know what goes on here! Do you understand me young lady?!" It was David Madsen, harassing Kate Marsh. Kate looked terrified, "No, and leave me alone." Said Kate with a scared tone of voice. Max whipped out her camera, and took a quick photo, knowing it would come in handy later, then she intervened, "Hey! Why don't you leave her alone?" Max was appalled that Mr. Madsen would have the nerve to bully or harass students for no reason, just as he had done to Max herself already. "Excuse us," said Mr. Madsen, "But this is official campus business!" "Excuse me," Max retorted, "But you shouldn't be yelling at students or bullying them!" "I'm not bullying anybody," said Mr. Madsen, "I'm just doing my job!" "No you're not." Max said back. "You're part of the problem missy," said Mr. Madsen angrily, "I will remember this conversation." Kate and Max watched as he stomped off. When he was gone, Kate went over to Max, a broad smile on her face, "Oh Max that was great, I think you actually scared him for once. I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot." "Anytime Kate," Max replied. She watched Kate walk off, but she had this horrid sense of foreboding. She didn't know what was wrong with Kate, but she definitely wasn't acting herself. Max hadn't noticed it until now, but it looked as if Kate's eyes were bloodshot, and now that she thought about it, she thought she saw tear tracks down her face. Oh well, nothing to do about it now. She headed over to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Sad Excuses

Chapter 2

Sad Excuses

Passing several other students on the Commons, she made it down the steps to the lot. After walking a bit, she saw Warren in front of his car. "Max!" he shouted, "Get over here!" Max hurried up, "Hey Max, what's up? How are you" asked Warren. Warren opened his arms for a hug, but Max held out the flash drive and Warren, still with outstretched arms, stopped himself, and took the flash drive with a slight look of embarrassment. "Whew, thanks Max," he said, "I didn't think you'd ever come." Max replied, "I'm really sorry Warren, I got caught up with some other things." "Don't worry I'm alright." Warren said, "No problem. Check out my new wheels." Warren pointed to his car. It was an old blue station wagon. "Cool," said Max, "Very old school." Warren patted the hood. "Now we can go to the drive-in. There's one in Newburg just sixty miles away." Max shook her head, "Just sixty?" she replied, "You're in the wrong time Warren. But then so am I…" "You OK?" asked Warren, concerned. "Yeah," replied Max, "It's just been one really strange day." Warren chuckled, "I bet. I saw Victoria sitting on the dorm steps soaked. I'd pay money to see a photo of that." "Really?" replied Max, "I wish I would've known." Warren laughed, "You could've probably set up a Kickstarter fund for just one photo of her drenched." "Had I know that…" Max trailed off, "Anyway, Victoria took down my embarrassing photo, so the drama ended well." Warren raised an eyebrow. "You're not one for drama Max I know that. Well anyway, I've been wondering, I've been wanting to learn how to draw people for a while now. I wondered if you'd let me draw you." Max was flattered, though a little bit doubtful that Warren only wanted to improve his craft. "You can draw?" asked Max, "I thought you were blinded by science, not art." Warren was a science geek, and not afraid to say it. He aced anything he took in chemistry or physics, and he had won several awards in the school's science fairs. "Well," said Warren attempting a salvage, "Art is science. Music is math." Max chuckled. "So you must use a computer to draw." Said Max. Warren nodded, "Of course. I'd love to tweak one of your selfies with some cool graphics." Max smiled. Warren sure wasn't thinking about art, but Max was happy to know that there was at least one boy at Blackwell that liked her. "That might not look bad." Said Max. "I'll let you know." Warren nodded, "Oh, by the way, did you see any of the movies on the flash drive?" Max shook her head, "No I've been way too busy with class…and life." There was a brief pause. Warren broke it, "Well maybe we could take a cruise in my car to a movie this week…But you seem distracted." Max sighed, "I need to talk to somebody. Just to get it out of my system." Warren looked concerned. "What's the matter Max? You can tell me, it's alright. I won't prescribe you any meds." Max walked over beside Warren and leaned against his car. "Really Warren, this is between you and me. Not social media." "Trust me," replied Warren, "I would never." Max knew he wouldn't. "Well. I had this incredibly bizarre experience in Mr. Jefferson's class today. Have you ever had a dream, so real you thought you were really living it?" Warren looked at the ground, and was about to reply when somebody said Max's name. "Max Caulfield right?" said the voice, who sounded irritated or angry. "You're one of Mr. Jefferson's photo groupies?" Max knew who it was. It was Nathan Prescott. "I'm one of his students." She replied. "Whatever." Said Nathan shoving Warren out of his way. "I know you like to take pictures. Especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms. You'd better tell me what you saw. Now!" "What are you talking about?" asked Max. Max frantically tried to think why Nathan would accuse her, or how he knew, but then thought about her shredded selfie. Nathan must've seen it! Nathan rolled his eyes, then redirected them right back on Max like a smart bomb. "I know you're new here, but don't even try to play the idiot with me." "I'm not new," replied Max, "I used to live here." "Then you should now," said Nathan through clenched teeth, "That the Prescott's own this garbage heap of a school." "Then you shouldn't have to worry about me," said Max back, "Worry about yourself." "Do not analyze me!" shouted Nathan. I pay people for that! Worry about yourself Max Caulfield!" Warren suddenly got between them. "Get away from her Nathan!" shouted Warren. Nathan threw a vicious punch to Warren's mouth. Warren fell to the ground. "Get away from him!" shouted Max. Nathan lurched over to Max. "Nobody tells me what to do!" He put both his hands on Max's throat and began strangling her. "Not you! Not the teacher! Not anybody!" Max clawed at Nathan's eyes with her fingernails and he let go. A large tan truck suddenly screeched to a halt right in front of Max. She got off the ground and clambered up the grille. The person inside was the girl from the bathroom. "Max?!" said the girl with wide eyes. It all came back to her now. The girl inside the bathroom she couldn't quite recognize was Chloe, her best friend who she hadn't seen in five years. "No way." Said Nathan. "You again!" He was about to force himself inside the truck when Warren grabbed the back of Nathan's shirt and threw him to the ground. "Go Max!" he shouted, before punching Nathan in the face. Nathan got the better of him, and began slamming his enraged fists in Warren's face. "Get in Max!" shouted Chloe, and she leapt inside the truck. Nathan scrambled off the ground and kicked the truck door shut, Max just getting her leg out of the way. "Get out of here!" shouted Nathan at the top of his lungs, "Nobody messes with me! Nobody!" Max and Chloe drove off, and looking behind her, she saw Warren make a safe getaway. Exiting the parking lot, Max sat back in her seat. "Man," she said, "Nathan is messed up. And dangerous. This day never ends." "Oh and thanks Chloe," said Chloe with sarcasm. "After five years you're still Max Caulfield." Max suddenly felt a prick of guilt. She had finally met back up with Chloe after all this time, and was wondering how she was going to act. She looked ahead, staring at the road and the swaying dreamcatcher hung up on the rearview mirror. "Oh don't give me the guilty face," said Chloe, "At least pretend you're glad to see me." Those words hurt Max, finally realizing that Chloe wasn't even sure she was glad to see her anymore. "I am seriously glad to see you Chloe, really." Said Max, meaning every word. "It makes perfect sense I'd see you today." Chloe nodded, "Yes it's been that kind of day. So what did that freak want with you?" "Hopefully nothing." Max replied, "So how do you know Nathan?" "He's just another Arcadia loser. Your friend really took a beat-down for you." Max nodded "Warren? Yeah I owe him bigtime. I thought things would be quiet here. It seems so weird to be back." "So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" asked Chloe. "No," replied Max, "It's such a big and bright city for artists. Great for taking pictures." "Yeah," said Chloe, "Must be hard to come back to a hick town like Arcadia again." "Not after seeing you." Said Max trying to lighten the mood. "Please girl," said Chloe, "You came back for Blackwell Academy." "Of course," replied Max, "It's one of the best photography schools in the country, and my favorite teacher Mark Jefferson teaches there." "So you came back to Arcadia for a teacher, not your best friend." Said Chloe. "Don't you think I'm happy to see you?" asked Max. "No." Chloe said bluntly, "You were happy to wait five years without a call or even a text." "I'm sorry," said Max, "I know things were really tough on you when I left." "How do you know?" said Chloe, "You weren't even here." "I didn't ask my parents to move just to tick you off Chloe. I had no choice about moving." Max said. Chloe retorted, "You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. 'Nuff said." Max was running out of excuses, "I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliché geek. I totally would've contacted you Chloe." Chloe called her out, "I'll bet you don't use these sad excuses on Mr. Jefferson. Please don't use them on me Max." Max sat back. There were no excuses for what she had done, and she knew it. She was just shocked how badly Chloe doubted their relationship anymore. They had practically been family, and now Chloe wondered if she even missed her, but Max knew that she would've wondered if Chloe had done the same to her. She sighed, and looked inside her camera bag. Opening it, she took out her camera, and realized with a wave of sadness that it was broken. Max reckoned it must've happened when she fell down after Nathan pushed her during the fight. Chloe looked at it, saw Max's downcast face and said, "My step-dunce has a boatload of tools at his house. You can fix it there." Chloe's step-father was far from the kind and loving William Chloe had grown up with. Chloe never called him her step-father, but numerous other derogatory names, often far worse than step-dunce. "I need very specific tiny tools." Said Max, "Nerd alert." Said Chloe with a smile. "Don't worry, he's got dozens of small screwdrivers and stuff. You can fix it at my place." Max smiled, "Thanks Chloe." She said. Chloe smiled and said, "Welcome home Max." After a while, they pulled into Chloe's driveway. A flood of memories came back to Max. Hundreds of hours playing in this house as a kid. It had almost been her second home. The memories were made even more potent since the house looked almost exactly the same. When they entered, yet another wave of memory came over her. Joyce, Chloe's mother, wasn't really into changing furniture, and the interior had changed very little over the five years Max had been gone. They went upstairs into Chloe's room. This was the only part of the house that Max had no memory of. It had changed drastically. The walls were covered in posters of rock bands, a beer poster, and old cigarette advertisements. There was an American flag draped over the window, with white walls, and a cluttered floor. Her bed was unkempt, with unmade sheets that didn't quite fit the bed. It almost made Max sad to see how her personality had changed. She had always been so neat and tidy before. "My room probably looks different than last you saw it," Cloe addressed. Max looked around, almost scared to enter, "Well, at least we can chill out here," Max said. Chloe huffed, "This isn't exactly my 'chill-out-zone.' My step-Fuhrer makes sure of that." Chloe laid down on her bed and looked at Max still lingering in the doorway. "Come in and close the door." Said Chloe. She did, looking around. "Would you mind putting on some music?" asked Chloe. Max nodded, "Sure. Where's the CD player?" "Over there." Chloe pointed over to the other end of the room. She plugged it in. "There's a CD in that box below me." Chloe pointed to a small metal box below her feet, just jutting out from under the bed. She walked over, and opened the lid. Inside the box was the CD. She picked it up, but then noticed something. There was a photo of Rachel Amber. Curious, Max picked it up, wondering why it was in there. It was the same picture of her that was on the missing person's posters at Blackwell. The picture was also folded in half. She unfolded it, to see Chloe on the other side, smiling with her arm around Rachel. Without warning, Chloe snatched the picture, "Hey give me that!" she snapped. "Sorry," said Max, "I wasn't trying to be nosy. Obviously she was a good friend." Chloe sat up, putting one hand to the side of her head, and the other, holding the picture, drooped over the bed. "That's putting it mildly." Chloe said. "That's Rachel Amber." Said Max, "Her missing person's posters are all over Blackwell." "Yeah," said Chloe, "I put them up. She was my angel. After my dad died and you moved I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life." Chloe had such a horribly sad face on, Max was feeling more and more guilty. She knew that not contacting Chloe had been a mistake, but now she fully realized just how badly she had let Chloe down. "Man" said Max, not quite sure what to say, "I had no idea." "How could you?" said Chloe, "Rachel and I were best friends." "I never forgot about you." Said Max, "I'm sorry I was such a scumbag and didn't call you. At least you had Rachel." "Rachel had my back." Said Chloe, "We were going to kick the world's butt. You would've laughed at how different we were. Rachel wanted to be a star." "She looks like a model," said Max, "That was her plan." Said Chloe, "Get the heck out of Bigfootville and move to Los Angeles." "So what happened?" asked Max, "Did your mom try to stop you?" Chloe's face hardened, "She was too busy getting hooked up with Sargent Swine." "I feel the love," said Max, "Now, when did Rachel disappear?" "Six months ago." Chloe answered, "Without a word. Without…me." "How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she wanted to start afresh somewhere else." "Unlike you, she would've told me." Chloe snapped. "Sorry," said Max, "I believe, you, I'm just trying to figure out what happened." Chloe said, "Right before she left Rachel said she met somebody who changed her life. Then poof." "And you haven't heard anything from her since?" asked Max. "Like everybody in my life." Chloe said simply. "My dad, you, Rachel…gone. Can you put on some music now?" Max put on the CD, and soft guitar music filled the air. Max was expecting some heavy metal, but this was the kind of music she herself would listen to. Chloe laid down on the bed and lit a cigarette. "You can find tools down in the garage to fix your camera." Max stepped up to Chloe, with concern in her voice. "Chloe," she said, "Are you OK?" "Yeah I'm awesome." She replied, "I just want to be alone for a moment." Max nodded and left the room. She sighed. Smoking as well? Chloe would've never even thought about picking up a cigarette before Max left, and now she was. She began going downstairs when her phone buzzed. It was from Kate. It read, "Thanks a bunch for helping me out earlier today. I really appreciated it." Max smiled and texted her back: "You're welcome Kate. Anytime. Hopefully he doesn't bother you anymore." At the bottom of the steps was a corkboard with photos of Chloe pinned up on them. They were pictures of the Chloe that Max remembered, the carefree, smiling, laughing Chloe that Max was afraid didn't exist anymore. Photos of her skateboarding, flying high on her old swing set, and feeding pigeons in her backyard. Max passed the telephone just outside the kitchen. It rang. She didn't answer, just waited to see if anybody would leave a message. After the beep, a message came. The voice on it sounded angry, "Chloe, if you're listening, Pete was cruising home off-duty when he saw you near that garbage dump. Now I've ordered…Told…you to stay away from that place. It's dangerous! And you got no idea what kind of trailer trash are in there stay away! I'm serious." The answering machine beeped. Max thought she recognized something in the voice, but it was a little bit too fuzzy for her to put a finger on it. She passed by. 'Well I see why Chloe hates her stepdad so much.' Max thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen, where a thousand meals had been cooked by Joyce, Chloe's mother. Joyce had grown up and lived in Georgia for half her life before she moved to Oregon. Her rich and friendly Southern accent, and exquisite cooking skills stayed with her though. 'I do miss Joyce's cooking.' Max thought to herself as she looked at the empty kitchen. She went into the living room, which doubled as a dining room, and looked at the small stack of cooking magazines on the table. 'I haven't been here for five years. It seems like forever.' Max thought. She opened the glass sliding back door out to the backyard. There was a door that opened into the garage, but it was locked as well. She went back inside, but not before pausing a moment at the backyard BBQ grill. She remembered William's delicious burgers and hot dogs he'd cook for his family or Max when she was over. She missed that as much as she missed Joyce's cooking. Walking into the house, she looked and saw a side door that was open. She entered the garage. There was a huge metal tool vault full of tools of all shapes and sizes, but not the kind she needed. The countertop had a laptop on it, as well as some files and paperwork. She opened a wooden cabinet above it, wondering if anything was inside of it. Instead of finding tools, she found something she wasn't expecting at all. There was a small TV inside, which had images from surveillance cameras playing on it. Max looked in horror. Almost all of the rooms were covered, except Chloe's room and the bathroom. 'Chloe's stepdad has serious trust issues!' thought Max, 'Does Joyce or Chloe even know about this?' She closed the cabinet, not wanting it to look tampered with. She went back to the task at hand looking for tools. There was a tool drawer right below her. She opened it. No tools, but instead, a picture of David Madsen, the head of security at Blackwell. Max wondered why it was there, but then it all came together. Chloe's stepfather was none other than David Madsen himself. Max covered her mouth with a hand. Max now understood why Chloe hated him so much. Closing the drawer, she looked in another cabinet. More personal files, with a picture of Mr. Madsen in full army uniform. Beside the drawer was a gun cabinet, with an arsenal of pistols. She went back to the cabinets and opened another one, but all it had was just food. She walked over to the other end of the room and beheld a tower of boxes above the washing machine. At the highest point, was a box of precision screwdrivers. After thinking about what to do for a while, she turned the washing machine on, and it began to vibrate. The screwdrivers fell to the floor. Max grabbed them. Nothing else for her to do here. 'Got the tools,' thought Max, 'now I need to get back upstairs before Chloe freaks.' She went back upstairs and showed Chloe the box. "Sweet, you found the tools," Chloe said, "Now you can just sit at my desk and fix your camera." Max sat down and began to work.

An hour later, and Max gave up. She couldn't fix it, it was beyond repair. She was extremely upset, and Chloe got up when Max slumped down in her chair. Chloe took off her black jacket and walked over. "So?" she asked. Max sighed deeply, "I can't fix this thing." She said with hard disappointment. Chloe walked over beside Max. Max had put her photos she had taken that day on the table when she took her camera out of her bag. "Are these your new photos?" asked Chloe brightly. "Yeah," said Max, still sad, "I just took them today." "Let me see." Said Chloe as she picked one up. Unfortunately, she picked up the photo of Kate being harassed by David Madsen. "Are you kidding me?" said Chloe with disgust. "That dirt bag is everywhere!" She threw the photo back on the table, and then picked up the photo of the blue butterfly Max had taken in the bathroom before Chloe and Nathan had met. Chloe looked hard at the picture. "Wait…" she said, "I've seen this before. No way! Where did you take this?" Max didn't respond, "You took this in the bathroom didn't you!" Max nodded, "You're the one who set off the alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you. It totally makes sense! Max, you saved my life. Tell me the truth Max, were you there?" Max replied, "Yes. I was there. Hiding in the corner." Chloe said, "You're a ninja!" Max scoffed, "A ninja would've tossed a throwing star at Nathan's head. I just took a butterfly photo." "That is so awesome!" said Chloe, still impressed. "I almost had a heart attack when I saw the gun." Max said. "So did you recognize me?" asked Chloe. Max shook her head, "Not at all. Your hair and clothes are so different." I hope so." Replied Chloe, "I'm sure this is all so weird for you coming back." "Like you said," Max answered, "It's been that kind of day." Chloe said, "So you must've overheard our conversation." Max decided to risk it, "Just a bit," she said. Chloe rolled her eyes, "There is no way you didn't hear every single vowel." Max shook her head, "Only something about money…drugs…but that's it." "Now the big question," Chloe said, "Have you told anybody?" Max replied, "I wanted to. What if Nathan goes on some psycho rampage?" Chloe brushed it off, calling Nathan several unsavory names. "He would've shot you Chloe." Said Max, "I know it. I should tell the principal." "Are you still twelve?" asked Chloe incredulously, "That idiot is only interested in cash for Blackwell Academy. Don't trust him. The Prescott's give him almost all the money, and getting their son in trouble wouldn't sit well with them." "I seriously didn't tell anybody," said Max, "I promise." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. I'll tell you more later, and I owe you Max." Chloe looked at the ground, and then went over to the shelf where the CD player sat. She rummaged around a bit before taking something out. It was an old-school Polaroid camera, exactly like Max's, but blue, not tan. "Here," said Chloe, "This was my real father's camera. I know it was your birthday a few weeks ago. I want you to have it." Max was touched. "I'm so glad you remembered my birthday but I can't take this." "Yes you can," Chloe insisted. "My dad would be ticked if I never used it, and now I know it'll be used awesomely. And," she snatched the picture of the blue butterfly from the table, "I'll use this photo as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?" "Yes!" said Max, feeling much better about everything, "It's very cool! This camera is so great!" Chloe sighed, "Well now that we got that mushy crap out of the way I feel like dancing!" Chloe returned to the CD player and put on some lively music. She jumped up on the bed, laughing and dancing, "Come on!" she said, "Take a picture with your new camera!" Max snapped, and looked at it. This was the Chloe that Max remembered. Smiling, laughing and dancing. "Can't dance Max?" Chloe said with a laugh, "Come on!" Max had never really danced before, and never took the opportunity if it ever presented itself. Just this once though, she made an exception, and began to dance in a way that most people would laugh at, but she didn't care anymore. They danced for only a few moments before they heard a yell from downstairs. It was David Madsen. "Chloe!" David shouted, "Are you up there!?" "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Chloe hissed. Max quickly switched it off. "How many times have I told you to quit blasting that punk garbage!?" "Dude the music's not even on!" Chloe shouted back. A few tense moments passed, "I'm coming up; we need to talk!" Chloe rolled her head back, "Oh no way!" she said. Chloe went up to Max, "Max, you need to hide! Now! My stepdad will kill you if he finds you here!" Max heard several thundering steps up the staircase. "Chloe, what are you doing in there?" asked David. Chloe blocked the door. "Chill I'm changing is that OK?!" she lied. "Chloe," David said, sounding increasingly annoyed, "What are you doing?" Max saw the closet and opened the door before hiding inside. "I'm not screwing around soldier!" said David, "Chloe, open this door right now!" Chloe opened it. "Geez I'm just trying on clothes," Chloe lied, "you're so freaking paranoid." "Yeah," David said with narrowed eyes, "Combat will do that to you." Mr. Madsen stomped to the window and Chloe sat on the bed. "One of my guns is missing." Said David, "Did you take it?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh Lord I didn't take your stupid gun," she said with a sarcastic tone of voice, "You do know I believe in gun control?" "I'm sick and tired of your disrespect!" shouted David, "Did you take it or not!" "Me and mom are not your family platoon!" Chloe said angrily. "Hey!" David said livid, "Leave Joyce out of this!" Chloe dropped the bomb, "I wish you'd leave Joyce! Like now!" David lashed out, and slapped Chloe with the back of his hand. Chloe stepped back, her hand on the side of her face. David lurched his hand back, as he realized what he just did. He sighed, "Look Chloe. I care about your mother, but you just keep pushing me." Chloe's eyes were full of hate. "By the way," she said, "I have proof you got all up in Kate Marsh's face today. Surveillance proof." "What?" said David with a scoff, "You best stay out of my work!" "Then stay out of my life," Chloe replied. David shook his head and as he walked out of the room all he said was, "Someday you'll grow up," before slamming the bedroom door behind him. Chloe raised her hand, as if commanding him down the stairs. Timidly, Max emerged from the closet. "Are you OK Chloe?" asked Max. Chloe didn't reply. "I'm sorry." Max said. Chloe shook her head, "For what?" she said, "He would've been an even bigger jerk if he caught you in here." "That's hard to believe." Max said. "Anyway," said Chloe, "Let's sneak out the window. There is one place we can go in this hick-hole." She got up. "Well," said Chloe stooping down to a box, "Want to see my new toy?" Max raised an eyebrow, and Chloe put whatever it was quickly behind her back. "I'm Price." She said, "Chloe Price…Bang!" She stretched out her arm and pointed a pistol at Max's head. "Geez Chloe!" said Max, "Put that thing down." "Chill Max," said Chloe, "It's not even loaded yet." Max knew some things about guns, and the number one rule was, never point it at anybody. Ever. Even if it was unloaded. "I thought you just said you believed in gun control?" said Max. "Yes," replied Max, "I believe I should control the gun." "Please put it back." Said Max, "Hey," said Chloe, "It's only dangerous if somebody gets in my way." "Please don't talk like that." Said Max. Max wasn't against guns. Far from it, she had no qualms about them, and though she personally didn't like to be around them, she didn't give anybody trouble about owning one. She did however have a problem about guns when they were in the hands of people who didn't respect them enough, and just judging by Chloe's display of pointing it at her head, Max knew Chloe didn't respect this gun enough…if at all. "You think I want to?" asked Chloe, "I'd much rather be in LA with Rachel than hiding a gun. But I do feel much safer with a nine-mil in my pants." Max agreed, though she was still unsure about how trustworthy Chloe was as far as guns were concerned. After that, they hopped out the window, and left Chloe's room.

"Isn't this awesome?" asked Chloe happily. "Totally reminds me of when we were kids!" Chloe had taken Max down to the trail leading up to the lighthouse above Arcadia Bay. The sun was setting, and a doe jumped across the path and into the woods. "Come on slowpoke!" Chloe shouted back to Max. "Hold on!" Max said back. 'I haven't been here in years,' Max thought, 'So why do I feel like I was just here?' Max then suddenly realized. 'Oh…This is the path I took in my nightmare in class today.' She walked up the wooden steps when her phone buzzed. It was Warren. The text had an attached selfie with Warren doing a thumbs up in front of his bruised face. The text read, "Hello Max. Your White Knight here. I know you were worried about me." Indeed Max was. She texted back, "IOU. Thanks for today. I'll call you soon. I swear!" Warren buzzed back, "No Problem. You still have to tell me your big secret." Max smiled. She had reached the top of the trail. She stepped out and looked in awe over the beautiful sunset, bathing Arcadia Bay and the ocean below in a soft golden light. She saw Chloe sitting on the bench. "Sure you don't want to be alone?" asked Max, still unsure how to act around Chloe. "Have a seat!" Chloe said cheerfully. "My pleasure." Max replied. "It feels nice to relax here after all that drama." Chloe sneered. Max said, "David is indeed a step-troll." "I'm sorry you had to experience it firsthand." Chloe said. "You have to live with him!" Max said boggled about how hellish that would be. "Has he always been like this?" Chloe replied, "Ever since my desperate mom dragged him to my house. I never trusted him." "I'm glad I took a photo of him and Kate…Just in case." Max said, grateful she thought fast enough to do it. "Why was he all up in her face anyway?" asked Chloe. 'He has like this weird agenda." Max said, still not sure why herself. Chloe rolled her eyes, "He has a crap ton of secret files. Step-Rambo still thinks he's gathering enemy intelligence. He's a total surveillance freak. I worry there are spy cams in my house." "I knew you didn't know." Said Max, "Chloe, your house is under surveillance." "What?" Chloe said with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Max replied, "There are cameras all over the house. I saw it on a monitor in the garage." Chloe shook her head, "I knew it!" she said angrily, "He's so stinking paranoid! I'll keep this a secret for now." "Sometimes ignorance is bliss," said Max. "No wonder I'm so miserable," said Chloe, "Everybody in this town knows everybody's secrets." "What's Nathan's secret?" asked Max. Chloe sighed, "He's just a rich conniver who sells drugs and trash to kids at Blackwell. He…He dosed me with some in his room." Max gasped, "What?" "I met him at a crappy bar at the other end of town." Chloe said. Max said, "You need to tell me what happened Chloe. Now." "I needed money badly," answered Chloe, "Thought he'd be an easy score. He was too rich for the place and too wasted." "You need money that bad?" Max asked. Chloe replied, "Actually yes, I owe bigtime. Thought maybe he'd have enough money for me and Rachel if she showed up. I drove him back to his house, and I laughed all over his rich kid bull crap. He was one step ahead of me and he put some drugs in my beer." Max was appalled. "What happened then?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know. "Well when I woke up he had stolen all my money. He was smiling and he crawled over and laid his hands on me. I kicked him in the face and I managed to get out. I figured I'd make him pay me to keep quiet so I met him in the bathroom." "And he brought a gun." Said Max. "Well that was his last mistake." Chloe said. Max said back, "He's still dangerous Chloe. Not just to you." "Good thing you didn't tell anybody," said Chloe. "Nathan Prescott better watch his back now!" "Just be careful Chloe," said Max, "I won't always be there to save you." Chloe looked right at Max and said, "But you were there for me today Max! You saved my life! I'm still tripping on that. Seeing you after all these years feels like…" "Destiny?" finished Max. Chloe slumped forward. Max patted her on the back and she got up. They both stepped towards the sunset. "If this is destiny," said Chloe, "Then I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her Max. This garbage pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved. I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it into glass!" Max stepped back. Suddenly her head began to pound. She heard strange noises and suddenly she was back in the storm. The wind once again began to scream overhead, trees groaning and creaking. Thunder split the skies. 'Oh no!' thought Max, 'Not again! Why is this happening to me? Is Chloe still up there? I have to find out!' She was back on the lighthouse trail. She was still unsure whether this was reality or not, but it sure felt like reality. She finally made it to the top of the lighthouse trail. Once again, the boat slammed into the top of the lighthouse. She ran over to the edge of the cliff and the top of the lighthouse slammed into the ground, missing her. The massive tornado was tearing right for Arcadia Bay. She saw a newspaper fluttering on a post. She looked to see the doe was gone. She looked over the newspaper. It was dated for October 11th. Max realized with horror that was only four days away. The newspaper fluttered out of her hands. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Snapping back to reality, she was once again with Chloe at sunset. Chloe was looking at her with concern "Max what's going on? You totally blacked out." Max said, "Chloe this is for real. Oh Chloe it's for real. I had another dream. Arcadia Bay is going to get wiped out by a tornado!" Chloe looked skeptical. "Oregon gets about five tornados every 20 years. You just zoned." "No! No I didn't!" Max said back, "I could actually feel the electricity in the air." "Max, don't freak out." Chloe said, she was about to say something else but she stopped. Max felt something on her face. Something cold. She looked up and saw something crazy. Snow was falling. "Snowflakes?" said Chloe, "How? It's like 80 degrees outside!" "A storm is coming." Said Max. Chloe stood back, then said, "Max…Start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

All over Arcadia Bay, people were looking out their windows. Mr. Madsen, who was working on his house gutters, looking in amazement. Joyce, washing the countertop in the Two Whales Diner where worked, stopped, and stared. Warren, working on his latest science project, walked away from his laptop and stared in wonder, trying to think of any sort of scientific explanation. Inside her dorm in school, Kate didn't notice the snow. Her face was covered in her hands, tears making them wet. Her sobs going unheard by those outside. In a trailer, a man called his dog inside, but then stared himself up at the sky. In the school campus, Victoria took a poster of Rachel Amber, stared at it, and threw it on the ground, before looking up. Inside his classroom, Mr. Jefferson was working on grades when he stopped work and looked out the window. He stood up and walked out, before taking a photo. Nobody knew what it meant but Max, and she was determined to do all she could to stop any further tragedies from happening.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Back

Chapter 3

Going Back

Beep! Beep! Beep! Max rolled over in bed. It was 7:00 already? After her crazy day all Max wanted to do was sleep in. Oh well. Nothing to be done. She fumbled for the alarm clock beside her bed and tapped the snooze button. An extra five minutes wouldn't hurt anybody. When her alarm beeped once more seemingly five seconds later rather than five minutes, she switched it off, and sat up in bed. She uttered a deep sigh. She put on some soft music on and sat down on her couch. She began to strum her guitar along with the music. After the track ended, she shut it off, and heard her phone buzzing on her dresser. She looked at it. It was Chloe. She had sent two texts, fifteen minutes apart, the first before she had woken up. "Gotta bail! Breakfast is a go." Second one, "u there mad max?" They began texting back and forth, Max beginning, "Like I said," she texted back, "Anything for you :) :) :)" Chloe buzzed, "No Emoji!" Max sent back a sad faced emoji. "Meet me at the Two Whales in 40 min." Max replied, "On my way. c u there." "u r EVIL!" Chloe texted. "40 min or else!" Max smiled and thought to herself, 'It's so cool having Chloe back in my life. Like no time has passed.' After 20 minutes and a shower, she got dressed and walked out into the hallway. She was still trying to figure out what her dreams meant? After all, dreams were sometimes used by God in the Bible to communicate the future. Joseph had received several God-given dreams that correctly predicted the future. Was God doing the same to her? She didn't want to sound presumptuous or anything, but she had a feeling she had never had before. She prayed for God to show her the way as she passed Alyssa in the hallway. Somebody in the restroom cracked open the door and threw a toilet paper roll at her head. Max grabbed it just before it hit Alyssa. "You did it again Max!" said Alyssa. "Thanks again…" Max walked down the hall and passed by Dana's room. She was listening to some music a little louder than some people would've liked. Stella in the room next door could be heard through the thin walls, "Shhh! Turn it down Dana! People sleeping!" Dana walked over to the radio and shut it off. Max passed by, shaking her head. She walked over to Kate's room to say hello. She knocked. No answer. She was about to leave when she noticed Kate's slate. Max's words, "God is love," had been made short work of, and instead somebody had written something so horribly nasty Max's blood boiled. She erased it, and wrote, "Do unto others as you would want done to you." She walked off. While the bathrooms in her dorm had a shower, they didn't have a sink. Max had always wondered why. Max had to go to the dorm restrooms to brush her teeth. She took her toothbrush and walked over. Inside the bathrooms she met Kate. "Oh, hey Kate." Said Max. Kate smiled weakly. "Hi Max. Thanks again for yesterday." Max smiled and said, "It was really no big deal." Max looked at Kate. There were tear tracks on her face. Max was worried about Kate. She hadn't remembered Kate ever being depressed. She was always happy, and Max wondered what horrible thing had happened. "Oh, uh, Max," said Kate, "Do you still have my Bible commentary I gave you?" Max thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, it's been great so far. Do you need it back?" "If you don't mind." Kate said. Max smiled, "Sure. I'll bring it by later this morning." Kate nodded, and Max took to the other sink to brush her teeth. Max finished before Kate, and then left the room. As Max went down the hallway she passed Taylor and Victoria. When she saw them head into the bathrooms she walked over. Cracking open the door, she saw them stand next to Kate. "What's up Kate?" said Victoria, in a tone of voice Max didn't like at all. Kate stared into the mirror. "Homework." She replied. Victoria said, "Well that video of you in that night club sure didn't look like homework." Kate said, "That wasn't me." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh, right." "Don't be shy," said Victoria, "Be proud you set the record for biggest idiot on camera." With a tear in her eye, Kate ran out of the bathroom, "You're going to be sorry someday," she said in a cold tone of voice. Max avoided her eyes as she left. Max listened in a bit longer, "I'm sure she had fun," said Victoria, Taylor laughed. "I know Nathan hooked her up," said Victoria, "And you know he has the good junk. By the way, you sure didn't have to take your sweet time bringing me a towel yesterday. I was on that stupid porch forever!" "We ran all the way!" Taylor said defending herself. "Well next time I won't rely on you or Courtney for help. Maybe next time you could hang out with Kate…or Max." Taylor huffed, "She's a weirdo with that dumb camera." Victoria said back, "I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap! Anyway, let's leave a link to the video on the mirror so everybody can see Kate in action." Taylor laughed, "I love it!" she said. Victoria wrote a web link on the mirror. They began leaving the bathroom, and Max pretended she was walking down the hallway. Luckily, they hadn't noticed her. Max quickly went back in the bathroom and erased the web link. 'If I can keep even one person from watching that,' thought Max, 'it's worth it.' Max walked back to her dorm and looked around for the commentary. Not on her desk. She looked over to the end table beside her couch and looked there. Picking up a piece of math homework, she found it. Picking it up, she put it in her bag and begun for Kate's dorm. A video? Max hadn't remembered hearing anything about a video from Kate. Max had assumed that maybe one of Kate's friends or family members had gotten sick, or died, but then why would Kate still be at Blackwell? On her way to Kate's dorm, her phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Chloe, she took it out of her pocket and looked at it. She felt a sudden scare when the text read, "Private Number." Max was worried, and even more so when she read the text. It read, "You better keep your smart mouth shut about everything! Or I'm coming for you! I know where you sleep!" Max was terrified. She thought, 'Now I'm getting anonymous threats? It never ends! This has to be from Nathan…I'd better be doubly careful around here or I could be in serious trouble. If I'm not already.' Max knew that Nathan, unlike most bullies, had a worse bite than bark. She knew Nathan was capable of murder, he beat up Warren, and was extremely unstable. He had even assaulted Chloe. Max knew she would have to watch her back around the school. She went up to Kate's room and knocked. "Hey Kate?" she asked, "You in there?" Kate's voice came from inside, "Yes. I'm here Max. Come in." She opened the door. The window in the front of her dorm had the curtains drawn, darkening the room. One look around and Max could tell Kate was in more trouble than she had first thought. The mirror beside her door had a cloth over it. She didn't even want to look at herself. The tissue box on the coffee table was nearly empty, with a small pile of used tissues next to it. The violin sitting on the couch was closed up. Kate had played the violin every morning, but stopped only a day or two ago. That's when Max had noticed that she had begun to act depressed. Kate kept a rabbit in her dorm named Snowball. It was white, with a small patch of black on one eye. Max walked over to Kate, but took a quick look at the shelf next to her desk. There was a post-it note stuck right where Max could see it. It was a Bible verse. Matthew 11:28. "Come to me, all you who are weary and heavy burdened, and I will give you rest." Max had always loved that verse. There was a photograph of Kate with her happy looking mother, father, and two younger sisters Lynn and Sarah. She walked over and put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Hey Kate," Max said gently. "I brought your book." Kate took it and thanked her. Max felt as if Kate seemed hollow. She knew something awful must've happened, and she wanted to help Kate work it out. "What's been going on Kate? If something bad has happened please let me help you through it. We're sisters in Christ right?" Kate managed a weak smile. "What's the story between you and David?" asked Max, assuming that was the root of the problem. "Well," said Kate, "He's a total paranoid. He thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club…yeah right." Max huffed, knowing that neither of them would ever become members of the club. They were both more than OK with it though. Max remembered Victoria saying something about a video. She decided to go there, "So what about this video?" asked Max, "And I swear I haven't watched it." "I can't even watch it Max!" said Kate. "Do you know how humiliating this is for me?" she said. "I know Kate," said Max, "Tell me about the video. Maybe I can help." Kate struggled to get the words out, "Basically I went to some Vortex Club party and…the video shows me doing drugs and flirting with a bunch of guys. I have no memory of any of it." Max didn't believe a word of it. There was no way Kate would even show her face at a Vortex Club party. Much less do drugs or flirt. "That doesn't sound like you at all!" said Max, "I can't see you partying with Victoria. Why did you go? Who invited you?" Kate said back, "Well, I had gotten an invite from somebody. It was unmarked, and I just wanted to see what it was all about. I felt so strange inside there. Like a fish out of water…Everybody there was acting like I was a total freak. The invite said that I was allowed into the VIP section. The gatekeeper let me in, and then I met up with Victoria…she was being really nice actually…not like she normally is." "What was the last thing you remember?" asked Max. Kate replied, "I had a small glass of red wine, and then I drank water." Max shook her head, "Not enough to get wasted." "I never get wasted!" Kate said, "Ever! I take a sip at church and don't end up on a viral video OK?" Max thought for a moment… "Did somebody drug you?" Kate paused, and then said, "I remember getting sick and dizzy, then Nathan Prescott said he'd take me to the hospital." Max suddenly felt a huge knot in her stomach. "Nathan Prescott?" she said, "Oh no…" Kate replied, "He was being nice for a change when he offered to help me." Max frowned, her eyes narrowed, "He is the opposite of nice! What happened next?" Kate replied, "I remember driving a long time than I woke up in a room. I thought it was the hospital since it was so white…and bright." "Go on." Said Max. "I heard somebody talking in a soft voice. I thought it was a doctor until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck…and…and…" "And?" Max pressed. "That's all I remember!" said Kate. "I woke up outside my dorm room the next day." "Who took the video of you at the party?" asked Max, "I don't know…" Kate said, "Probably Victoria being her mean self." "Oh Kate," said Max, "I'm so sorry. This is serious." "How do I get a viral video taken down?" Kate asked, "I know it's already spreading. What if my church sees that…or my parents?" Max had dabbled in videos with her small channel on YouTube she had made. She knew that only the person who put the video up had the ability to take it down, and a video of a girl at a party wouldn't be seen as abusive. Max knew that it was already too late. Viral videos were just that: viral. Infections that could sometimes be used to help, but sometimes be used to hurt. "I'll find out what to do Kate," said Max, "I'll check back later alright?" Kate nodded weakly. "Thanks Max," she said, "You can put my book here, near my bag." Max walked over and put the book against her bag. She was about to leave when Kate turned and called Max back over, "Max?" she asked. Max walked over, "Can I ask you a question," Kate asked. "Absolutely Kate," Max said, "Anything." Kate said, "I need to find out if Nathan helped me, or hurt me after that party. Should I go to the police?" Max thought for a moment. Normally she would say yes. The police would usually know what to do, but Arcadia Bay's police had a huge problem. It was notoriously corrupt. The city was virtually owned by the Prescott's and there had been more than one corrupt policeman who had been tried for taking bribes from the Prescott's and Max knew it. She also knew they didn't have enough proof. "I don't think that's a good idea right now," said Max, "They'll use that video against you…Bad." "But I know I was drugged!" Kate protested, "That's what you have to prove," said Max, "Not them. I'm just telling you how the cops and the school will look at this. The video doesn't exactly back you up." "You make me feel so hopeless," Kate said. Max replied, "No. No, Kate. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore." Kate huffed, "That seems impossible at this point. Is that your answer?" Max replied shaking her head, "I think we should wait. There are other things going on that might help you." Kate looked back at the ground, "But not right now. So I have to walk down the halls with people calling me names and laughing behind my back. Thanks Max." Kate looked back at the desk, putting a hand on one eye. Max decided to leave. On the way out, she sighed, 'Great job Dr. Max,' thought Max, 'She didn't like what I had to say…But we need more proof of what happened. I have to start gathering proof. Nathan will answer for what he did later.' On the way down the hallway, Max's phone buzzed four times. Chloe had sent four separate texts, "Max." "Food." "Two Whales." "Hurry." Max shook her head and texted back, "Don't hurt your fingers texting. c u there." She exited the dormitories and walked out into Blackwell Commons. On her way towards the parking lot she saw Warren come out of the boy's dorms. She walked over. "Oh," said Warren, "Hey Max." "Hi Warren," said Max, "You're up early." Max said, "By the way, thanks so much for stepping in yesterday with Nathan. I owe you." Warren smiled, "No problem Max. Even though you left me with that bully and ran off with that girl. Pretty punk rock. How do you know her?" "Chloe Price," said Max, "An old friend. Haven't seen her in a long time." Warren chuckled, "I'm sure you were glad to see her bust into there like a rock star." Max wasn't, and was still trying to get over how much Chloe had changed. "Well," said Warren, "What I'd like to know is why is Nathan getting all psycho on you?" Max replied, "He's a psycho alright. Just stay out of it. Nathan's going to get his just deserves soon." "Weird week," said Warren, "like that freak snowfall yesterday." There was a pause. "Well," said Warren, "you said you owe me one. Owe me enough to go to the movies next week?" Max thought over it. Warren did take a black eye for her, the least she could do was spend an hour and a half in the theater. "Sure." Said Max, "I owe you enough." Warren laughed, "Well consider your debt settled. I'll text you the info soon." Max nodded, "Alright, well I'll see you around Warren, I have to meet somebody for breakfast." Warren nodded, "OK. See you around Max."

Walking down the steps to the parking lot, Max saw an intimidating sight. It was David Madsen and Nathan Prescott having a loud and heated argument right in front of the school. Everybody had fled. 'That can't be good.' Thought Max, 'This has something to do with Kate…' She stepped down to the main street in front of Blackwell. The bus showed up. The driver, George smiled at Max, "Where to?" he asked, "Two Whales Diner." Max replied. After a few minutes, she was dropped off, and she walked over to the diner. As she walked over, she heard a man talking on his cell phone looking at the newspaper headlines. "Can you believe this town!" said the man, "The world is on fire and our headlines say, 'snow!' I can't wait to see the next big story, 'Clouds!' Seems the paper can only talk about that, or missing girls!" A pause. When Max heard him talk about the missing girl, she lingered around for a little longer. "What?" said the man as the person on the other end talked, "Rachel you said her name was? Whatever. She probably ran away 'cause she was bored! Who wouldn't be here?" Another pause. "Well crap the whole family is dirty! Prescott's did good for Arcadia Bay before. Now nothing gets in their way not even the law!" Pause. "What do you mean?! There's been another scumbag of a cop arrested for taking bribes from the Prescott's last month!" She left, and went inside the diner. As if there hadn't already been enough of it, a wave of nostalgia came over Max. The diner looked exactly the same. The Two Whales was an old diner that had been there since 1947. It was a classic trailer car style with an old jukebox and the smell of coffee and bacon swirling all around. It was enough to make anybody salivate. Max looked over to see Joyce, Chloe's mother frying bacon in front of the bar seats. She turned, saw Max, smiled broadly, and held up her finger telling her to wait a minute. Max smiled back, nodded, and took a booth. She waited just a moment before Joyce came over, smiling. "And there she is, a lovely young woman, how are you doing Max?" Max smiled, feeling happy to hear Joyce's warm Southern voice. "Good Joyce, it's so nice to see you again. You look the same." Joyce raised an eyebrow, "Like I'm still a waitress at the Two Whales after all these years?" Max thought fast, "No," she said, "You still look pretty." Joyce shook her head and smiled, "Nice save kid. You're still smart…But not that smart." Max was confused, "I heard from David you were doing drugs in the school bathroom yesterday." Max couldn't believe it. David Madsen had absolutely no proof that's what she was doing. All because she was a little late to get outside after she set off the fire alarm. "What?" said Max, "I was…" she didn't finish, knowing it really didn't matter what she said at this point. "Well I hope you weren't Max," she said, "I know David has a tendency to jump to conclusions. He's a good man at heart, no matter what Chloe says." Max huffed inside herself, pretty set that Mr. Madsen was a huge jerk. "I haven't seen you in forever," said Joyce, "Where've you been all these years?" "Me and my folks moved to Seattle. I…I feel bad about not calling, Joyce. Really. Now I'm all alone at Blackwell and my folks are in Seattle. I'm getting what I deserve." Joyce shook her head, "You did the right thing," said Joyce, "You moved forward with your life. I did when William passed. Chloe…Chloe chose to stay angry. Anyway, I'm glad you're back. Chloe needs an old friend again." Max said, "Joyce, I'm still sorry about William. I have great memories of him." Joyce smiled, "That was his gift to us Max: wonderful memories. Even if Chloe doesn't understand yet." Max looked down, "Chloe has sure changed a lot since then," she said. Joyce sighed, "Oh she hit all the phases. Expulsion, running away, bad friends, drugs, tattoos, blue hair. Now she's got to rebel against her stepfather. She pushes David and it's not fair. He paid his dues in war. He does care about her, and about all the other students at Blackwell. 'That's why he smacked her in the face…' thought Max. "He cares about Kate Marsh?" asked Max. "Well he mentioned her," said Joyce, "But I stay out of his business. I won't patrol Blackwell and he won't cook at the diner, you know." Max said, "Yesterday I saw him hassling Kate. I wondered if you would know why." "Nice try Nancy Drew," said Joyce, "But right now there's only one student I'm worried about, and she's not even in school anymore…Well, let's get down to the nitty gritty. What do you want to eat missy?" Max smiled, but didn't even have to look at the menu. "The last really good Belgian waffle I ever had was here when I was thirteen. Bring it on!" "You got it Max," said Joyce, "Now go ahead and finish your coffee. I'll have it up in a minute." Joyce walked back behind the counter and yelled into the kitchen, "One Belgian waffle for the hungry girl, pronto!" The cook behind said cheerfully, "One Belgian waffle coming up!" Max sighed happily and sipped her coffee. She loved breakfast, the food, the anticipation, but nothing compared to breakfast at the Two Whales, which had always been her all-time favorite restaurant. She looked all around. There was the trophy seabass up on the wall, with several trophies won from old fishing tournaments. There was a neon Two Whales sign on the wall, and a ceiling fan spinning lazily above her head. She looked over at the lighthouse in the distance. She shivered thinking about her dream the day before. 'The lighthouse looks to mysterious from here.' She thought to herself. She took a sip of coffee and sat back in contentment, 'I wish I could stay in this moment forever,' she thought, 'but then it wouldn't be a moment.' After fifteen minutes she saw Joyce coming over with her waffle. Smiling Joyce said, "I can hear your stomach growling from over here Max! Here, you'll love this." She put the plate on the table and Max rubbed her hands together. The waffle was a steaming, fluffy, and perfectly shaped. It was covered in powdered sugar, with fresh strawberries and a dollop of whipped cream. Max said, "Oh Joyce that looks amazing! Thank you." "You're welcome." Said Joyce. "Oh Max I can't believe you just turned into an 18 year old woman. When I look at picture of Chloe…" The door opened and as if on cue Chloe walked in. "Well speak of the devil," said Joyce. Chloe swaggered over and sat down. "Well if it isn't Mom and Max together again," said Chloe. "And here's Chloe looking for a free meal," said Joyce, "You can put your entire college fund on your tab." Max interrupted, "I'm treating Chloe for breakfast." Joyce looked and said "Is this way of apologizing for yesterday?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh mom don't give her any more crap for that. She didn't even do anything. She's too old to be getting lectures from you or the Buck Sargent." "Call him David if you don't want to get lectured." Joyce said Joyce went off to the kitchen and Chloe sat down. Max chuckled and said, "You guys are still the same." She said. Chloe huffed, "Another reason to blow this town," said Chloe. Chloe hopped into the booth and leaned over. Joyce didn't have to order, Chloe would always order French toast and bacon. Max said, "Hey Chloe, it's great to be back. I'm still so sorry about not calling for so long." Chloe shook her head, "No Max, I'm just constantly being let down by everything. I'm so glad you're back. I don't want you to feel bad, I've really missed you." Max said, "I've missed you too. I miss Rachel too…" Max said, "You can't remember anything about her disappearance?" Chloe shook her head, "She just went up in smoke! I'm just so worried about her." Max looked down. She wanted to know more about Rachel, "What did you guys do together?" Max asked. Chloe smiled a bit and said, "Well we'd just hang out together. We met about a year after my dad died. She was just such a nice person. Now she's gone. I wonder if I'll ever see her again." Chloe closed her eyes and then shook her head, as if shooing the thought away. Max said, "Well maybe we could find out what happened to her." Chloe said, "How? Nobody remembers where she was, and I can't scrounge up anything." Max thought for a moment. She had always loved Sherlock Holmes and other mystery novels, and she wanted to be able to solve a case herself. She said, "Well did she have a boyfriend or something? Any other close friends?" Chloe said, "Like I said, one of the last things she ever said to me was that she had met somebody who changed her life. I still don't know who it is. Definitely nobody from Blackwell. There's nobody else I can think of." Max couldn't think of anybody either, and just then Joyce came over with Chloe's breakfast of French toast and bacon. "How's the breakfast Max?" asked Joyce, "Better than I remember." Said Max. Joyce smiled and said, "Very good save Max," before she went back to the kitchen. Chloe tucked in to her food. "Man I'm hungry like a wolf," she said in-between a bite of bacon. Max wanted to help Chloe. She felt that the best way to make up to her was to find her best friend, wherever she was. It didn't take long before Chloe had devoured every last bite of her French toast. They sat there, talking away, just as they had years before. Max felt as if she was back at the Two Whales she had remembered. The only person missing was William. Max had loved William like he was in her own family. He was kind, loving, and joyful. He was the kind of person that could turn a bad day into one of the best days of your life. Whether through his good nature, or his great sense of humor, he would readily accept anybody to his table, and Chloe had always had a special bond with him. Whenever he died, Chloe nearly died with him. Although not physically, she wasn't the same person. Her happiness and joy had certainly died when he did. Chloe said, "Well what about your tornado dream or whatever. Do you really think that's going to happen?" Max shook her head, "I don't know Chloe. I don't like saying yes, but I have this nagging feeling. I know God communicates through dreams sometimes but does he still do it?" Chloe shifted in her seat awkwardly, "I don't know what God does," said Chloe, "He certainly doesn't talk to me." Max looked at Chloe and said, "What do you mean?" Chloe said, "I just…I don't know Max. You can believe in God that's all well and good. I just don't think he cares about me." Max replied, "Chloe! He does! He cares about you more than anybody else on earth!" Chloe shook her head, "Well, that's great. Let's talk about something else please." Max sighed. She had a feeling Chloe would think like this. She wanted to heal Chloe. She couldn't stand the joyful girl she once knew become the bitter girl in front of her now. It pained her heart to see it. "Well let's go to one of my secret lairs." Chloe said suddenly, "We can be alone and talk there." Max finished off her waffle and said "Alright then, show me the way to Chloe's Cave." With that, they left the booth. Max left the tip and then met Chloe at the door. "Let's go to one of my secret places!" said Chloe. Max was just about to leave when her phone rang. She looked at it. The call was from Kate Marsh. "Don't even answer!" said Chloe, "We have places to go and things to do! Come on before mom starts some more crap. Let's bail!" Max said, "It's Kate Marsh. From Blackwell." "Big whoop." Chloe replied, "You don't call me in five years and now you just have to answer your phone? I see how you roll. So go ahead. Chat up with Kate Marsh from Blackwell. I've got other people to hang out with too." Max knew Kate would feel betrayed if she answered, but then Chloe would feel betrayed if she did. "Just hang on five seconds," said Max. Chloe threw up her hands and Max answered. "Hey Kate." She said. "You OK?" Pause. "I promise Kate I won't forget. Just do your homework and don't stress…I really don't think we should go into this right now. I'll call you later OK? Alright, I promise I'll call…Sure I can come see you later if that's better. Alright, bye." With that, she hung up. "Thanks Max," said Chloe with a frown. "If you'd rather chill with Kate, please go ahead." "You are ridiculous." Said Max, "I'm chilling with you right now OK?" "For now," said Chloe, "Let's get out of here!"

"Is this a race?" Max called from behind. They had come to a large junkyard, with the empty skeletal remains of cars littered everywhere. "How many times are you going to be mad at me this week?" Max asked. "That depends on you." Said Chloe with a beer bottle in her hand. "And how well you do in this phase of the test." Chloe stretched out her arms and looked over the huge junkyard. "Welcome to American Rust," she said, "My home away from Hell." "Raw and rough," said Max, "It suits you." Chloe said, "Alright, let's have some fun." She took out her pistol and looked at Max. "Target practice!" Chloe said excitedly. Max just hoped Chloe would be a bit more responsible with it, but she didn't mind shooting at targets. Max shook her head and Chloe walked over to a small shooting range. Only there were no targets. Chloe said, "Alright Max could you find a few bottles around here while I set up the shooting range?" Max reluctantly agreed, and set off. She found two, and then her phone buzzed. It was Kate. It read, "Hello Max. Sorry about bothering you this morning to ask for advice. I guess I shouldn't do anything but let people enjoy my video all over the world." Max shook her head and texted back, "Kate that is not what I meant. I just want you to be careful." After a few moments Kate texted, "Too late I guess. But thank you for answering my call. I really needed a friend and you delivered." Max smiled, no longer regretting her decision. "I'm on your side Kate," Max said. Kate texted back, "XO. Talk to you later." Max smiled even more. Chloe didn't seem too banged up about her answering anyway. She gathered a few more bottles before walking back over to Chloe. She set up the bottles. "You're serious about this?" asked Max. Chloe agreed and said, "We're going to shoot all of these bottles without wasting a single bullet." Max nodded, "Whatever you say." Chloe took aim and shot. The bottle shattered. "Yes!" she said, "Now for number two…" After a few seconds, she fired, and the bottle blew up. Chloe laughed and said, "Hmm…I'm going to go for a trick-shot here…" Max looked around. There was a stack of old cars behind the range. She looked at Chloe and said, "Why not use that junker there as a target?" Chloe nodded and shot the right tire. The air in the tire hissed out, and it began to crawl forward, before slipping and toppling over, flipping, and crushing the range and bottles. Max and Chloe did a high-five. Chloe said, "That was awesome! Here," she handed Max the gun, "You try something." Max took the gun carefully, and looked. She thought she saw movement, and yes she did. There was a man coming over to them, and he didn't look happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Weary and Heavy Burdened

Chapter 4

Weary and Heavy Burdened

Max tapped Chloe on the shoulder, "Chloe," Max said, "Look. There's a man over there." Chloe looked over, squinting her eyes, when she saw the man's face, she swore, and told Max to get up. The man walked over, spit a large wad of tobacco out of his mouth, and said "Well if it isn't Chloe Price." Chloe frowned, "Excuse us Frank." The man was covered in tattoos, with short blonde hair, and beard, with a navy jacket, and several necklaces and dog tags on. He had a red tee shirt underneath, with old worn out boots. He looked rough, and sounded rough as well. In his late twenties, he certainly wasn't the kind of guy you'd want to get punched from. "Oh sorry Chloe," said Frank, "Don't let me get in the way of your bonding. It's cute that you're playing with guns by the way. Just like me at your age." Chloe said, "We are not anything alike man!" "Hey we both need money," said Frank, "In fact you need it worse than me. You owe me a ton Chloe." Chloe avoided eye contact. "You'll get your money," she said, "I promise." "Don't they all say that?" said Frank, "When they're broke and acting tough?" Max hid the gun behind her back, ready to take it out in case things got out of hand. She didn't say anything, or even look at Frank. Unfortunately, Frank was one step ahead of her. "What're you hiding there girlie?" Frank said staring at Max. "Here let me see!" he pointed at Max. Suddenly Chloe started talking in a raised voice. "That bracelet! Where did you get it!? Who gave it to you!?" Frank lurched his hand back. "A friend! None of your danged business! You're my business now!" Chloe didn't stop. "That's Rachel Amber's bracelet!" she said in a loud voice, "Why are you wearing her bracelet!?" "Calm yourself," said Frank, "It was a gift." "No it wasn't!" shouted Chloe, "You stole it! Give it to me right now!" she lunged for the bracelet Frank suddenly unsheathed a knife out of his belt. "You better step back girl or you're going to regret it." Frank said in a low voice. "I mean it! You want me to cut your sorry face!?" He stopped, and looked right at Max, who was holding the pistol in her hands. "Step back Frank," she said, "Now." Frank huffed, but raised his hand, "You're bluffing!" said Frank, "Put it down!" Max froze, panicking, and Frank walked closer, before snatching the gun away. "Oh man," he said, "You are just a bunch of pansies." He looked at Chloe, "I'll consider this interest on your loan," said Frank, "You got until Friday to pay me." He looked at Max and Chloe and said, "Have a nice play kids," before walking off. Chloe looked at Frank walking away. She spit in his direction. "Nice job standing your ground," said Chloe. Max replied, "I freaked Chloe. I've never held a gun on a human being before." Chloe shook her head and sighed, then said, "It's alright Max. I'm actually relieved it worked out this way instead. He would've done something awful if you had shot him. It wasn't even loaded. And there are more guns out there," With that, they began walking out of the junkyard. Chloe's secret lair wasn't too secret after all. Walking out Max wondered why Frank would have Rachel's bracelet. She however, didn't jump to conclusions like Chloe. She did want to find out more about Frank's stake in all of this. They began walking on the railroad tracks leading out of the junkyard. They balanced on the metal rails when Chloe spoke, "I still can't believe you basically gave him my gun. 'here you go Frank!'" she said. Max sighed and said back, "Chloe you can't get mad at me for everything." "I'm not mad," replied Chloe, "It just adds up in my mind as people letting me down. I've just gotten used to that happening Max." "Well I'm not going to let you down anymore," said Max. Then Max asked, "So why the heck are you around scary losers like Frank?" Chloe sighed and said, "Here, let's take a break and I'll talk." They laid down on the train tracks. Max said, "We need to build another pirate fort like we used to. Just to keep the world out." Chloe smiled, "At least Frank wouldn't find us. Are you OK Max?" "I'm still freaked out about what happened. That was awful Chloe." Chloe replied, "I'm sorry. He isn't as hardcore as he fronts. All he cares about his cash and his mangy dog. I plan on ditching Arcadia Bay without paying him." Max paused then said, "Well why do you owe him. How do you know the guy?" Chloe replied, "He's just a dealer. We knew each other a bit, and I made the mistake of borrowing money from him to help me and Rachel get to LA." "That's it?" asked Max. "No," Chloe said with a not so subtle hint of anger, "I want to know why Frank had Rachel's bracelet! What do you think?" "I don't know," said Max, "I just think we should keep out of his way." Chloe sighed, "I wish Rachel was here." Max paused respectfully. "Do you think Rachel and I would've been friends?" asked Max. Chloe replied, "You're not that different. She had…has…a great eye for images and art. That was why she was at Blackwell. Plus she's smart like you. We'd all be best friends forever." She said that with a chuckle. That's what Max and Chloe called themselves when they were kids. Chloe sighed and said with a smile, "Railroad tracks always make me feel better. I have no idea why." Max chuckled and got up. "I'd take a picture. I just don't think it'd turn out right." Chloe looked at Max, "Max, you're a great photographer. You need to stop being afraid." Max walked up over the embankment. She instead took a picture of the sun, which was in its afternoon splendor. She snapped a photo. Suddenly her head began to thunder. She bent over and saw flashes of the tornado. Constantly flashing in her mind. Suddenly she heard a scream. "Max!" It was Chloe. She rushed back over to her. "Help Max!" said Chloe, "I'm stuck!" Max ran over. Chloe's boot was wedged in the rail. She tried to take it off, but she couldn't move her leg back far enough. Suddenly, they heard a train whistle in the near distance. "Max help!" Chloe yelled, "Alright!" Max said frantically, "Hold on!" I'll find something!" Max rushed off over to the track switch, trying to get the switch to turn. It didn't. She ran over to the operators shack. It was locked. She saw a cable drum. She tried to loosen it, but it wouldn't budge. She ran beside it, and saw a crowbar. She grabbed it. Then she saw the train appear. She ran over to the tracks and used the crowbar to pry her boot out. Chloe leapt off the tracks just before the train sped past. Hitting the ground, she kicked herself away from the tracks on her back, before laying on the ground gasping, sweat all over her face. Max ran over to her, "Chloe!" she said, "Are you OK?" Chloe laid there, her chest heaving. Max helped her sit up. Chloe, still gasping, looked at Max and said, "You've saved me again!" Max still stooping, went to help Chloe up. Chloe, still in a bit of shock, tried to get up, but collapsed. Max gave her a minute. Afterwards, Chloe said, "Alright Max. I think I can get up now." Max helped her up, and Chloe sighed, "Now we're totally bonded for life!" Chloe said. Max replied, "We already were Chloe. Are you sure you're alright?" Chloe sighed one more time and said, "Well I've got splinters in my legs so I wish there was a less violent way you could've saved me…"

"Aren't you glad I took you to my quiet, desolate spot?" asked Chloe. Max smiled, "It was great to spend time with you, but I have to get back to Blackwell. I have a class soon." Chloe put her arm around Max and said, "Since you're the hero today, I'll be your faithful chauffer and companion." They went back to Chloe's truck. Max was grateful to be able to have this time with Chloe, and that she had just saved her life for the second time. After getting back in Chloe's truck, it was only a short drive back to Blackwell. As they pulled into Blackwell it began to rain. "Thanks for the ride Chloe." Said Max, "Just in time for my art class." "Thanks for coming with me," said Chloe, "Sorry to be so boring." Max chuckled, "Nothing ever happens to us right?" she said sarcastically. "Listen," said Chloe, "Your tornado dream has to be connected with that freak snowfall yesterday." "I doubt it." Said Max. "Wake up Max!" Chloe said, "You've saved my life twice now! How can this be such a crappy week and yet one of the best of my life?" Max smiled and said, "Because we're back in action again! Thanks for the ride, I'll see you around Chloe." With that, Max left the truck, Chloe waved and drove off. Max went up the stairs to Blackwell and opened the doors. On the way to class she passed Principal Wells. "Ah Max!" he called. Max walked over and he said, "Would you mind telling me what you wouldn't yesterday?" Max shrugged, "There was just a lot going on with the fire alarm and everything." "But you were distracted by something else," said the Principal. "I just can't focus when I'm scared." Max said. "Please don't say that," said Principal Wells, "There's nothing to be scared of here at Blackwell. Now I believe your class is starting soon Max, you can go on ahead. But if there is anything you need to tell me, then tell me." Max nodded, thanked him, and walked off. On her way there, she passed David Madsen. "Excuse me," she said "Mr. Madsen?" David looked at Max and said, "Max. I heard from Joyce that you were in Chloe's room when I had my little incident with her. Chloe must've told her I don't know. Let me apologize to you. I was wrong, but upset." "You're a combat veteran," said Max, "Chloe's no threat to you." David replied, "Look Max, if didn't care about her I wouldn't care at all. She's a threat to herself. Not to me. When I was her age I was out doing far worse than her. She's better than me. All you kids are…And so is Kate Marsh." "What about Kate?" said Max, knowing David remembered her stepping in. "Oh I shouldn't have said anything," said David. "You know about that video going around?" "Is that why you hassled Kate?" asked Max. David frowned, "Soldier," he said, "You don't have the facts. You think I'm a hypocrite because I want cameras here for the safety of the students?" "That'll take more than surveillance cameras," said Max, to which David said, "Well it'll take more than Ms. Grant and her petition to find missing students." "Isn't that your job as head of security?" asked Max, "Or do you know something about Rachel Amber that nobody else does?" David waved his hand and said, "Look Max I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to fight with anyone anymore. That's all Max." Max sighed and said, "Thank you sir," before walking away. Walking back to the main lobby she passed Courtney at the Vortex Club party booth. She knew that she had to be able to get inside the party if she wanted to find out what happened inside there. She decided to try her luck at the guest list. "Hey Courtney," she said. "Ciao Max," Courtney said, "And no photos please. I have to come up with the guest list for the next Vortex Party." "Really?" replied Max. "Like you care," said Courtney. Max replied, "I'm not anti-party." Courtney snickered, "You are anti-fashion. The Vortex Party has a strict dress code. Do you even have a dress?" Max smiled, she knew how to get into the party. "As you can see I would need your advice for what to wear," said Max, "you always seem to know what to wear." Courtney was flattered and Max knew it, "Thanks Max," she said, "I didn't know you noticed high fashion," Max would've rolled her eyes if she could've. "Tell you what," Courtney said, "I'll put you down on the guest list for the party, and beforehand I can give you some tips." "Cool," said Max, "Thanks Courtney." "I'll give you the party info later," Courtney said, "See you then Max." Max shook her head. She was just about to enter Mr. Jefferson's class when she saw him talking to Kate. "I'm sorry," said Mr. Jefferson, "But you have to understand my position." Kate walked off crying, "Why?" she called back, "Nobody understands mine! Nobody!" Max tried to follow Kate, but she pushed Max back and said, "Leave me alone Max!" Max decided not to follow, but to instead get some info from Mr. Jefferson. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Jefferson," said Max coming up. Mr. Jefferson smiled and said, "Well I'm only bothered when you avoid turning in photos, but you know this. What can I do for you Max?" "Just between you and me," Max said, "I'm worried about Kate Marsh." "You're not the only one." Said Mr. Jefferson with concern in his voice. "Is there anything you can tell me?" "I saw David Madsen harassing Kate yesterday. He was scaring her." Mr. Jefferson sighed and said, "Mr. Madsen confused fear with security," he said, "I'm sorry Kate had to be the target of his paranoia. Do you have any proof?" "Oh yes," said Max, "I took a photo while he was bullying her." Mr. Jefferson nodded, "Good. Give it to me after class and I'll show Principal Wells after school." He smiled and said, "You're beginning to think like a real photographer Max! Good job. I promise this is being discussed by the faculty. I assume you know about this viral video?" "Kate is depressed by all of this," said Max, "She can't focus on school when she's being tormented on a daily basis." Mr. Jefferson thought for a moment. "I don't know Max. Maybe Kate brought this on herself. Have you talked to her?" Max replied, "Yes. I talked to her earlier today. I just don't want Kate Marsh to become the next Rachel Amber." "Rachel Amber?" Mr. Jefferson said stepping forward a bit, "What does she have to do with her?" Max replied, "Nothing, it's just hard not to think about her with all those missing person's posters covering the school grounds." "Rachel was nothing like Kate," said Mr. Jefferson. He sighed. "I'll tell you more once I figure all of this out." Said Max, "I'd like to believe that Max. It just seems like there's a lot of drama around you this week." Max decided to tell Mr. Jefferson about Nathan, "Listen," she said, "I…" Mr. Jefferson's cell phone rang. "Excuse me Max," he said, "Go ahead into class I'll just be a sec." Max nodded and went inside the schoolroom. Walking inside, she saw Dana taking several glamor shots, knowing better than to interrupt, she walked over to her desk, only to see Nathan and Victoria there. Nathan was sitting on the desk, and Victoria had pulled up her chair. They snickered as Max came up, and began talking as if she wasn't there, "Do you think Max will be ticked if I sit at her desk?" asked Victoria. "Like I give a crap." She said. "Like anybody does," said Nathan. Victoria then looked Max right in the eyes and said, "Shhh! I think she can hear us." Nathan turned his head and said, "Well if it isn't the mysterious Max. Disguised as a pixie hipster." "You really nailed me." Max said. Victoria got up and sneered, "Max thought we were going to be buds." She said. Nathan laughed, then stared Max down, who defiantly stared back. Nathan and Victoria both sat at their desks, and Max sat at hers. She looked out the window out into the grey, misty rain. She saw Kate walking down the pathway, her face in her hands. Max's eyes caught movement behind her. Hiding in a bush was David Madsen. He took out a camera and snapped a photo. Max was horrified. Why was David taking pictures of Kate? She was about to leave class and face David when Warren showed up. "Hey Max," said Warren, "I saw Kate down the path. Her eyes were puffy from crying." "Kate has a lot on her plate." Max replied, "I didn't know what to say and she didn't say anything," Warren said. Suddenly the school bell rang. Mr. Jefferson walked in and said, "Alright now I know you love me but if you're not in this class, beat it." Warren said a quick goodbye, and Dana, Nathan, and Warren all left the room. "OK," said Mr. Jefferson, "We have a lot of things to cover and very little time as usual." Mr. Jefferson looked at Kate's seat, empty. "Has anybody seen Kate Marsh?" he asked. Victoria opened her big mouth, "I'm sure everybody's seen Kate Marsh by now." Max glared. Alyssa said, "She isn't feeling good." Max thought Alyssa sounded upset about it. Alyssa had certainly been a friend to Kate, and after the entire video situation, had been even nicer to her. "I wonder if you're talking about a video gone viral." Said Mr. Jefferson. "Maybe it involves a student, or a friend. Some of you might not even call her that. Just think how it would feel to have false images of you shot out all over the world? People put up those videos just to make themselves feel better. Usually people need something to judge, but they never take a look at themselves do they? At the end of the day we can only blame ourselves for participating." Max nodded. It was nice to think somebody in the faculty cared about Kate, and even called out students for being nasty to her. Mr. Jefferson continued, "Now, the Everyday Heroes contest is ending shortly. You must enter a photo by tomorrow or you will not be able to enter. I would love everybody here to get a shot at winning the trip to San Francisco but-" Suddenly Zachary, one of the students, burst into the room. "Hey!" he shouted, "Some crazy stuff's going on at the girl's dorms!" Max, and everybody else, exploded out of the room, leaving Mr. Jefferson in a near cloud of dust in the classroom. Max ran over to the dorms as fast as she could, knowing that it had to do with Kate. A crowd had already gathered. There, standing over six stories off the ground, was Kate Marsh. She was standing on the edge of the dorm building roof high above the ground. Max's heart skipped a beat. Kate was standing mere inches from the ledge, prepared to jump. Max looked. Nobody was making any kind of effort to save her. Max began tearing over to the building. She flung open the doors, and with all the speed she could muster, she flew up the staircase, and opened the door to the roof. Gasping, she saw Kate still hadn't jumped. "Kate!" Max shouted. Kate whirled around, "What are you doing here Max?" Kate said, "Stop! Don't come near me!" Kate said. Kate looked at Max with bloodshot eyes. The rain had soaked her hair and clothes. "Max," said Kate, "Seriously don't come near me. I will jump." "OK," Max said, "OK, I'm right here Kate, please." Max prayed quickly under her breath, "Oh God give me the right words…" Kate shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Max I know you want to help," she said, "I love that you stood up to David yesterday but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters." "You matter!" said Max, "And not just to me!" Kate replied, "I wish I could believe that." "Kate," said Max, "Your life is still yours, and we can get through this together. I know we can!" Kate's eyes softened a bit and she said, "I'm glad to see you care about me…That makes me feel better." "I'm here for you Kate." Said Max. Kate looked down and said, "I did feel better talking to you on the phone today. I always feel like you really listen." Max was even more grateful she had answered the phone. "Kate," said Max, "Please come stand next to me. I can help you. I erased the web link to the video on the mirror today, just like I erased all that crap people wrote on your slate." "That's your story now," said Kate, "But how can I trust you? What about this morning when I needed help? You told me to do nothing!" Max was in the hole. She tried thinking of something. She said, "Kate I'm gathering proof that Nathan Prescott drugged you," Max said with desperation, "You're not the only victim. I need your help to take Nathan down! Once I have the proof, everybody will believe you." "I'd like that," said Kate, "I wouldn't mind just being a student again. You have proof now?" asked Kate. "Soon," replied Max, "Then straight to the police!" "You do have my back Max," said Kate, "That's the first time I've felt hopeful in a week." Max took a few tentative steps forward. "We all have to have each other's backs," said Max, "So I want you to come with me now. Please! You don't have to do this!" Kate closed her eyes, "Max I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up…unless I put myself to sleep. Then everybody at Blackwell can post pics of my body. I'm already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a web. Nothing can ever get out. Like my video." Max didn't like where Kate was going at all. "Kate," said Max, "This is our chance to beat the bullies! This is your only chance to win against them." "Can we really Max?" asked Kate, "I don't know if I believe in miracles anymore." Max replied "I do! And you're part of the reason why. Come down with me and I'll tell you more." "Kate said, "I believe you Max, even if you're full of crap. I know you're my friend, but nobody else here cares about me! Nobody!" Max didn't know what to say, but then something came to her. "You told me about your sisters," said Max, "especially the youngest one. What's her name?" "That's Lynn," Kate said smiling weakly, "She's only ten. She does have the best smile ever. I would hate to see her sad." "Then make her happy and step towards me," Max said stepping slowly towards her, "if she was here you would know what to do. Please don't do this Kate! There's no way God doesn't have big plans for you here." Kate frowned, "Nice try Max, but God put me on this roof!" Max suddenly remembered the Bible verse Kate had highlighted in her Bible. If there was anything Kate needed right now, it was that verse. She said it, "Come to me, all you who are weary and heavy burdened, and I will give you rest." Kate brightened, "Matthew 11:28. I can't believe you quoted one of my favorite passages." "Like I said I care about you," Max said, "I know this passage means a lot to you. God put me here on this roof too. You already have more than I can explain." "Oh Max," said Kate, "When you say it like that I want to believe you so bad." Max took one more step forward and held out her hand. Tears were going down Max's face. Kate stood there for several seconds and then slowly she held out her hand and took Max's, collapsing to the ground. Max broke her fall, and Kate broke down in tears on the roof. "I'm sorry…" Kate sobbed, "I'm sorry." Max held Kate up, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "You saved me from talking in class." Max helped Kate back to her feet. They embraced, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. "Thank you." Said Kate, with one hand around Kate's back, and the other hand holding Kate's hand, Max slowly led her back down to the ground. Everybody below clapped and cheered. Max watched as an ambulance carried Kate off to the hospital.

An hour later, the rain had stopped. Max had been summoned to the Principal's office with Mr. Jefferson, Nathan, and David Madsen. Principal Wells was looking out the window when he turned to face the four people, "Now I know today was hard for everybody, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life." Max was confused. Blackwell hadn't done anything! Principal Wells looked at Max and said, "Of course you're quite the hero for getting Kate to come down Max," he said. "I didn't do much," said Max. "She's modest," said Mr. Jefferson smiling proudly, "Like a real hero." "Yeah," said David mockingly, "Real hero…" Principal Wells spoke, "As principal of this school I take my duties seriously," he said, "I take the well-being of my students even more seriously. Something like this should never have to happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge" He looked at David with narrowed eyes, "Mr. Madsen," he said, "as head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. That is your responsibility." Principal Wells then looked at Mr. Jefferson. He said, "Now Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know everything your students are going through, but Kate does attend your class. You should've known something was amiss." Max then felt a wave of anger as Principal Wells looked at the smug Nathan Prescott, "Mr. Prescott," he said. Max didn't think he deserved such an official title, "Since you are responsible for the Vortex Club parties, and Kate Marsh was at your last party, you'll have to answer some questions." Max noticed that Nathan looked uneasy, as if he was scared of getting grilled. Principal Wells sat down and looked at Max, "Now Ms. Caulfield," he said, "Why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please tell us." Max thought through her options. Each person in the room had done something to Kate. Mr. Jefferson had made her run off crying just before class. Nathan had probably drugged her, and David had harassed her yesterday. She thought through each option. She knew she couldn't accuse Nathan…yet. She knew she had no proof that Nathan dosed her, and wasn't ready to make that claim. Mr. Jefferson really hadn't done anything to Kate, and she didn't know what he had said to make her cry. No proof there either. The only person she had proof of was David Madsen. Plus he was taking pictures of Kate. That was the nail in his coffin. Max also had the photo of him harassing Kate. She said it, "Mr. Madsen was bullying Kate," she said. David grunted, "Oh grow up!" he said. "Excuse me," she said, "I saw you there getting in her face!" "You have no idea what you saw!" David said bristling, "Kate Marsh was involved in a bad crowd! I was trying to find out who!" Nathan opened his mouth, "Yeah," he said, "Kate Marsh has a double life. I was super shocked when I found out." Max couldn't believe her ears. She glared at Nathan and said, "No Nathan, you were part of the crowd!" Nathan said nothing. "I have proof that Mr. Madsen was harassing Kate," said Max. "You lying little," David said furiously. Principal Wells hushed David. He glared at the principal and said, "Are you going to take this junkie's word over your security officer? I know she smokes and deals marijuana!" Max looked over at David. Why would he even say that? "What!?" she said, "That has nothing to do with Kate!" Max took out the photo and laid it on the table. David nearly yelled, "That's not…Not proof." "Hold on," said Principal Wells, "This isn't a courtroom, but I feel like it would be in the best interest of Blackwell and this situation to put you on temporary leave. We will continue this conversation later, hopefully with Kate Marsh once she's out of the hospital." "Are you kidding me!?" David said with rage in his eyes, "This is a load of horse crap! I've led troops into battle and you're letting this punk lead you!?" "No!" Principal Wells said firmly, "Now please Mr. Madsen control yourself." Mr. Jefferson interrupted, "Excuse me," he said, "But I think Max needs a break before we grill them further. A fellow student just tried to kill herself. They don't need this forum right now." "Yeah," said Nathan in a tone of voice that made Max's blood boil, "I'm kind of devastated right now. I'd like to be with my family." Principal Wells pulled out a sheet of paper and pen and gave it to Max, "Now Ms. Caulfield please sign here to confirm what you've told us," he said. Max signed. Principal Wells got up, "Well I think we know less now than when we started," he said. "We will be answering the police with further inquiries. Now I know this has been a stressful day. Thank you all for coming in."

The sun was setting over Blackwell Academy. Max was sitting on Blackwell Commons looking at it. She was sitting beside Warren. "I still can't believe I did it," said Max, "It was almost slow motion as I grabbed her hand." "Max," said Warren, "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen. You reached out, then she did. You're a real hero." Max sighed, "Not quite. Look at me, I'm a mess." Warren huffed, "Don't worry Max, I'm pretty sure you earned your wings today." Max shook her head. After a small pause she said, "I'm still just so worried about Kate. She almost killed herself. All over a stupid video." "Viral is right," said Warren, "Like a disease." Max looked at Warren and said, "Have you watched it?" Warren shook his head, "No! I would never do that. They won't get a single view from me." Max paused then said, "Warren, I don't mean to sound weird but I feel like something ominous is going on at Blackwell." "Today proved that." Warren said. "I'm working on proof that Kate Marsh is connected to Rachel Amber," Max said, "Somehow. Along with Nathan and Mr. Madsen." Warren nodded and said, "Well I'm not a big conspiracy guy but I wouldn't doubt it. Nathan did scare me yesterday, and Madsen is a straight up paranoiac. What do you think is really happening?" Suddenly, the sun began to darken. Max and Warren both looked up. It was an eclipse. The moon was slipping in front of the sun. "Max," said Warren, "There was no eclipse scheduled today. I would know! I would." The air began to chill rapidly. Max shivered. Warren came over and put his arm around Max. "I believe you Warren," said Max, "I'd believe anything this week."

The sun slowly began to turn into a crescent shape. Over at Chloe's house, Joyce was in the driveway with David holding his hands. David was talking in a slow, quiet voice. Suddenly he began to cry. Joyce put her arms around David, who did the same. If you were close enough, you could hear David whispering, "I'm sorry." At Blackwell, Principal Wells was talking to Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson was inside his silver Cadillac and about to drive away. A few more words were exchanged before he drove off. Inside her dorm room, Victoria was sobbing, her face in her hands. She felt covered in guilt over what happened to Kate. Her door opened, and inside the room stepped Nathan, who smiled when he saw her. Sitting on a rock at the beach, patting his dog on the back was Frank. He stared off into the eclipse. His dog staring back, not barking or even panting. With closed eyes in her bed, Kate drifted off to sleep in the hospital. The table beside her bed covered with get-well cards, with balloons tied to the bed. The golden light of the sunset beginning to fade. On the bench overlooking Arcadia Bay, right next to the lighthouse was Chloe. She texted Max, "Sorry about Kate. I hope you're OK. This eclipse freaks me out!" Chloe sat watching her phone, waiting for Max to text back. "Let's find out what's going on," Max wrote, "Together."


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering Proof

Chapter 5

Gathering Proof

It was nighttime over Arcadia Bay. The school grounds were empty. Nobody was talking. Most of the students were asleep in their dorms. The soft, cold, white glow of the moon shone down over Blackwell Commons, as fireflies flashed their green lights like blinking fairy dust. The lampposts were being swarmed by moths and other insects all surrounding the yellow light they gave. Inside her dorm, Max was asleep at her desk. She had gotten almost no work done, and she had attempted an all-nighter to get her homework done, but once it hit midnight she had fell asleep. Her computer screen on its screensaver. Kate had asked Max to take care of her rabbit, Snowball, while she recovered in the hospital. It was the only thing awake in the room. It hopped over to its water bottle and began drinking. Max begun to stir on the desk. Suddenly she sat straight up, "Kate!" she said. Then she looked around. Realizing she had just had a nightmare she sighed and covered her face in her hands. In the nightmare, Kate had jumped. She heard her phone buzz. 'Who is that?' she thought, 'It's 1:00 in the morning.' She unlocked her phone and looked. It was Chloe. The text read, "I have something to show you. Meet me in front of the campus." She sighed and looked at her computer. She was reading an article about Kate's attempted suicide. She was irritated that the media wasted no time exploiting Kate once again. She had been doing some research while she was doing her homework, and had visited the Arcadia Bay's police dept. website, looking for any information. The last person to have disappeared before Rachel Amber was Jonathan Wesley, who had gone missing back in 1987. Max didn't see anything that linked the two of them together. She had visited Kate's Facebook page, and noticed that her friends number had spiked. Almost every Blackwell student, even Victoria, had written something nice on her page. She had also seen an article pinned up to the Blackwell Academy that read "Fire David Madsen!" While Max agreed that Mr. Madsen should've been fired, she disliked all of the nasty names and taunts that students threw at the comments section of the article. While some were slightly humorous, such as Warren's which read, "Coming soon: David Madsen: Mall Cop," others were downright awful, with students swearing at him, and calling him all sorts of horrible names. Max had simply written that while she wasn't opposed to the idea of firing Mr. Madsen, she wished that people could be more mature about it. Ms. Grant had written the same thing. She called it an "Inflammatory page filled with slanderous comments." Max agreed. She hated hypocrites. They would throw trash at David all day for harassing and mistreating students, then turn around and mistreat David. Sighing, she closed the lid to her laptop and thought to herself, 'Now everybody will be talking about Kate. Blackwell might as well shut down for the month. Poor Kate. She was basically pushed up to that roof. This has to end.' She walked out the door to the hallway. One of Max's pet peeves was the lack of lights in the dorms at night. She took out her phone and flicked on the flashlight on it. 'Let there be light,' she thought to herself. As she walked down the dorms, she looked at a poster of the latest giant Vortex Club blowout. It was the "End of the World Party," and would take place in just two days. She walked down the halls until she saw light coming from one of the dorms. It was Dana, sitting on her couch, leaning over. Max walked in. "Hey Dana," she said, "How are you doing." Dana replied, "Better than Kate. I still can't believe what happened yesterday." Dana had felt badly for Kate, and had nothing to do with the video. She had even asked Victoria to take it down, but Victoria had refused." "I knew she was depressed," said Max, "But I had no idea how bad." "Must be serious to throw yourself off the roof," Dana said. "She was just so ashamed of what happened on that video. I can't blame her, but it was pretty nasty." Max replied, "Come on, do you really think she wanted to get drunk at a Vortex Club party?" "What are you saying Max?" asked Dana, "Do you still think David Madsen is involved? He got his butt busted too." "It's complicated," said Max, "But I don't want to drag you into it. Not yet." "Now you're scaring me," said Dana. "People are sneaking out of here tonight." Max raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Dana replied, "Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you Sherlock?" "Not me," Max replied, "I just need a break. Get some sleep Dana. See you later." Leaving Dana, Max sighed, "Great," she said, "Victoria isn't here. Now I can't ask her those questions. Oh well." Suddenly Max began to notice people's slates. Juliet had written on hers, "Waiting for you Kate," with a smiley face. Stella had written Kate a small message on her slate as well. Suddenly Max realized that since Victoria was gone, she could go into her dorm and look for clues. Victoria had written a more cryptic message than the others. It read, "Wherever you go, there I am." Max had no idea what it meant. She reached for the doorknob but then stopped. Then she mustered up the courage to enter the room. The door was unlocked. Max no longer cared. Kate had almost died, and she needed clues. If anybody would have clues about what happened to Kate at the Vortex Club party, it would be Victoria. She saw that Victoria's laptop was on, and an e-mail was opened. She looked. It was an e-mail Victoria had sent to Taylor. She was showing what Max felt was genuine remorse. She even said that she had taken down the video. Max was thrilled. That was all the assurance that Max needed to know that Victoria truly was sorry for what she had done. Max looked in a drawer. There was a receipt for a clothes cleaner, a photo of her and Nathan, a photo of her and some friends as a Vortex Club party. Then Max saw a terrible photo. It was a photo of Kate wandering around the Vortex Club dance floor, looking extremely confused and disoriented. Behind her was Victoria, pointing ominously to her. Max sighed, and put everything back. It was all she could find. She left the room, feeling slightly paranoid. When she got back in the hallway, she made sure nobody had seen her. There wasn't a soul in the hallway. She made her way to Kate's room. It was crossed with barricade tape. Max shook her head, wondering why it needed to be there. Kate was still alive. She looked at Kate's slate. All over it were people who wrote get well wishes. The same people who had been more than happy to watch the video and make fun of Kate only a few days before." 'Such hypocrites,' Max thought. With that, she left the dormitories and stepped down to Blackwell Commons. "OK," Max said quietly to herself, "Chloe is waiting for me in front of the main campus." She walked over past the dorms to the main building, where she heard somebody. It was Principal Wells, trying to lock up. "Where is that key?" he said to himself, struggling to lock the doors, "It won't close up. Oh come on!" 'Oh, no,' Max thought, 'Principal Wells will kill me if he finds me here!' She snuck by, carefully creeping. She was able to sneak past just before Principal Wells turned his back to the door and sat down on the steps. She wiped her forehead and began making for where Chloe was at. When she reached the main campus, she stood there, waiting for Chloe, who sometimes could be late. "Boo!" Max jumped back startled. Chloe laughed, "Did I get you?" Max sighed, "Hey Chloe," she said, "I didn't exactly have the best day trying to keep my friend from jumping off the roof." "Sorry," said Chloe, "But you absolutely did save your friend!" "Kate saved herself," said Max, "I had no clue what to say to her on that roof." "Don't be so modest Super Max," said Chloe, "Kate is alive because of you! You obviously said the right thing. You totally saved her!" Max frowned. "God saves," she said, "Not me," "Yeah well whatever," said Chloe. "We need to find out who almost killed Kate, and stop this from happening to anyone else. And stop that tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay right?" Max sighed, "I hope so. Chloe, I just feel weird about some of the decisions I've made. Especially after I just got your stepdad suspended." Chloe waved her hand down, "Don't even torture yourself on my step-bully," said Chloe, "Let's focus on looking for clues OK?" Max said, "Right. There's too much coincidence about the people around Kate and Rachel." Chloe replied, "Like step-troll and Nathan Prescott?" "Not just them," replied Max, "Even though I don't know Rachel, it feels like she'll guide us to the truth." Chloe huffed, "Screw the truth! I just want to find Rachel now. It scares me to think where she is. Do you think she's…" "Dead?" finished Max, "Sorry Chloe, I hate even saying that." Chloe replied, "Not as much as I hate thinking it. Max we have to find Rachel soon. We have to…" Max nodded, "I promise we will. Like you said, it's time to start looking for clues." Chloe said, "Well I have the perfect weapon," said Chloe. Max raised her head, "What?" she asked. Chloe held up a set of jingling keys. "Ta-da!" she said. "I present the spare keys to Blackwell. Thank you step-bully." "That's great Chloe," said Max, "But I don't want you to get into any more trouble." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Look at all this trouble dropping in Arcadia Bay. At this point who gives a crap anymore?" Max sighed and said, "Well at least you're my partner in crime." They chuckled to themselves. They suddenly heard voices in the main entrance to the school. They hid. "Thank you so much for helping me with my portfolio," one voice said. It was Victoria. Mr. Jefferson was with her. "Hopefully the rest of your class will follow your lead," he said, "I'm sorry I was distracted. As you know, it hasn't been a very good day for Blackwell." Victoria said in a tone of voice Max knew meant trouble, "I know this has been an awful day and you can talk to me anytime Mr. Jefferson." "Thank you Victoria," said Mr. Jefferson, "I'm glad it had a relatively happy ending." "I don't know what I would've done if Katie jumped," said Victoria. Mr. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Katie? I had no idea the two of you were such good friends." There was a pause. Victoria said, "Well, how does this affect the Everyday Heroes contest?" "It doesn't" Mr. Jefferson replied, "The contest is still a go and I have to pick the winner to best represent Blackwell. I have all the pictures I need, except one from Max." Victoria huffed, "I'll give you one word that best describes Max' photo: selfie." She sneered, "Look, you've seen my work. You know it's better than that. Wouldn't it be so cool to hang out in San Francisco together Mark?" Max couldn't believe it. Mr. Jefferson took a step back and said, "Stick to Mr. Jefferson please. And I haven't picked a winner yet." Mr. Jefferson was about to walk down the steps when Victoria grabbed his arm. "You already love my work," she said, "So it's not like your picking favorites. Wouldn't it be fun to go to San Fran together?" Mr. Jefferson frowned, "I'll pretend you didn't say any of that." Victoria took a step too close and said, "You might as well choose me. Or I may tell some of the faculty you offered to choose my photo for favors." Mr. Jefferson took a step away, he said with a tone of anger in his voice, "As a favor to your future I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This conversation is over Ms. Chase," he said pushing her back, "I suggest you go back to your dorm now." With that, he walked off. "Wait!" Victoria called after, "I only…" She said nothing else, but walked off. Max was unbelieving that Victoria would have the nerve to actually try and bribe or threaten the teacher, even going so far as to make a move on him. "Just when I thought Victoria couldn't be more of a scumbag…" said Max, "She is the worst of the worst!" Chloe nodded, and they went over to the main entrance. Chloe unlocked the door and they entered the building. Max was beginning to get pretty nervous about the entire situation. "Chloe," said Max, "This really isn't a good idea. We're not kids anymore. If we're caught we could be charged with breaking and entering." Chloe looked skeptical, "I have a key," she said, "They can't charge us for just entering. Look, let's head into the principal's office. He probably has some clues. Max sighed nervously. She now felt a little bit better about signing the petition to block surveillance cameras. The door opened. "Come on," said Chloe, "One more door and our work here is done." They walked over to the room next to the principal's office. It was really a multi-function room. There was a box full of lost items, a desk, and a coffee bar with a half-eaten box of donuts on it. Max wandered around when she heard Chloe say, "What!? Why doesn't this key ring have the key to the principal's office?" "He's hiding crap," said Max, "Like everybody here." Chloe looked it over. "Well believe it or not I actually know a bit of lock picking…Thanks to Frank." Max rolled her eyes. They didn't have much lock-picking equipment. Chloe did have a set of bobby pins in her pocket. She took them out and began to work. Max shook her head, "Go for it," she said, "We're already in this deep." After a while Chloe got the door open. Max was bracing for an alarm to go off, but nothing happened. Max breathed a sigh of relief. They entered the room. "Man I can see why the principal locks this room up," said Chloe, "All this fancy faux art crap. He must want everybody to know he has money…but no taste." 'Shots fired,' Max thought to herself. Chloe went over to the office and looked it over. She starting shuffling through the papers on the desk. She looked through them, then took a seat in the principal's chair. She sat back in it. "Sure it's ugly," she said, "But this is one comfy chair!" Chloe propped her feed up on the table. "Time to get deductive," Chloe said, "We need to find clues about Nathan, Rachel, Kate, anybody." Max looked around the office for anything while Chloe looked through the computer. There was a letter from Sean Prescott, Nathan's father. It was a letter complaining that the Prescott family crest had been removed from the library for "no apparent reason." He then threatened to rescind the funds to the library, among other funds." Max shook her head, not surprised at all. She walked over to Chloe. "I know I shouldn't be looking through the Principle's files," said Chloe, "But it's kind of cool." Max replied, "Just don't accidentally delete his hard drive or anything…" Chloe shook her head and went back to her work. Max continued to look around when she saw a file with Kate Marsh's picture on it. She picked it up. It was her student information sheet. She looked it over. Her GPA was 3.9, and her summary was filled with high praise. There was also a clipped on note telling about the investigation regarding Kate's infamous video. Max sighed, 'That pretty much sums up Kate,' she thought, 'Shy and sweet. And in the wrong place.' She looked through the rest of the files. Then she saw Rachel Amber's. Taking it up, Max was immediately taken back by her GPA. A perfect 4.0. There was also a clipped on note on her file, talking of her disappearance. Below that was another note, written by Principal Wells, which had officially closed the investigation on their end. Nothing on the file they didn't already know, aside from Rachel's startling GPA. Given what people had said of her, Max had viewed Rachel as a total party animal, not a dedicated student. Max shuffled through the rest of the files, looking for Nathan's. When she found his file, she was immediately looking at the photo. Kate had been smiling, and so had Rachel, Nathan's photo looked like he was glaring at the camera, imagining how he could destroy it. It gave Max the chills. She looked at his summary. His GPA was the lowest of the three, though still high at 3.7. His record was spotless, and Max had no idea how such high praise could be written about him in his summary. Max had a suspicion Nathan paid the teachers to write good information, but there again no proof of that either. She had found the sheets for the three students they wanted to check, and so far Max had found out nothing she didn't already know. She walked back to the computer to join Chloe. Chloe looked like she had found something. She said angrily, "Max, come look at this crap!" Max looked. Chloe said, "Nathan accuses Rachel of bringing drugs on campus? And my step-troll goes along because he thinks Rachel is a bad influence on me." Max was once again shocked by Nathan's nerve. Nathan himself had brought drugs on campus. "If Nathan is teaming up with David," said Max, "That's a bad sign." Chloe huffed looking at the page. She said in a mocking tone of voice, "Ooh Nathan Prescott the third. So money. You know the Prescott's dropped big cash to bury their son's real file. Look at this! Bad grades, teacher complaints, secret probation. But I was expelled?" Max's suspicion was confirmed. Either Nathan or his father had indeed slid money under the table to hide Nathan's actual student file. "You know the Prescott's always get their money's worth," she said. There was a scribbled drawing Nathan had done attached to the file. The drawing was made up of one sentence that kept repeating itself over and over, "Rachel in the Dark Room. Rachel in the Dark Room" Chloe shuddered, "That's messed up." She said. "Nathan is truly psychotic!" Max said. "I know he has something to do with Rachel missing. Why hasn't the faculty reported this to the cops!?" There was another drawing below that, this time the sentence was, "David M. always helps me follow those he follows." Max got the chills. "He's teamed up with Nathan!" Chloe said, "Oh I'm going into his garage files…Well I'm getting a little paranoid in here we got what we came for. Let's bail. But maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift?" Max rolled her eyes, "No you are not taking the comfy chair," she said. Chloe frowned, "Max, you're not a mind reader are you?" Max shook her head and she said, "I know how you roll. Come on let's get out of here. We've pressed our luck long enough." Chloe reluctantly got out of the chair, taking one last loving glimpse at it before leaving the office. In the main hallway, they suddenly heard a door open. Somebody was inside the building. "Hide!" Chloe hissed before taking off to the locker room beside them. Max followed. Chloe shoved herself in one of the tall lockers and shut the door. Max tried at one but it was locked. She saw a beam of light crawling into the locker room. Frantic, she looked around. "Where are they?" said the voice, "Hello?" She saw the beam come closer and closer. She slipped away, and left the room. She carefully and silently opened the door to the outside where she saw Chloe motioning for her to hurry. They quickly slipped into the parking lot where they saw a man enter the school. Chloe said, "Look Max, you can't go to your dorm now! You're a Blackwell fugitive! Crash at my place tonight!" Max replied, "You want me to crash where the Blackwell security officer I just busted lives so I'll be safe?" They threw themselves in the car and drove off. None of the officers even saw them leave.

The light leaked in from the window, red and white striped. Max, in a sleeping bag on the floor, felt as if she was a kid again, having a sleepover at Chloe's like she used to have so many times before. Chloe was still asleep up on her bed. Max stirred and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched, then looked up at Chloe. She seemed still fast asleep. Sitting up, Max looked at her camera beside her. She smiled and decided to take a selfie. She pointed the camera in front of her when Chloe put her head right next to Max. "Photo bomb!" she said. Max replied, "Photo hog," before snapping the pic. After a bit Max sighed. "I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay," she said. "It's too late to send in my picture for the contest and I don't want to be rejected." Chloe replied, "Every great artist is rejected before they're accepted." Max chuckled and said, "Even if I'm helping the school and this town you want to torch." "Come on," said Chloe, "I don't want to see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore. I just say crap like that because I've been trying to get out of here since…well since you left basically." Max paused. Chloe said, "I wish we could hang out all morning like we used to." Max wished that too, though she knew she couldn't stay for long, especially since David Madsen would be spitting nails at her, and for good reason. "I know, but we should get up," Max said, "I have to leave for Blackwell soon." "Got a test?" asked Chloe. Max replied, "I'm starting to feel like every day I go to Blackwell is a test." They spent a few more moments lying down, one on the bed, the other in the sleeping bag. Chloe said, "Oh I am so wiped out from last night. But it was awesome." "I have to ponder what kind of criminal I've become," said Max. Chloe said back, "Hmm. I think detective is a better word." Max laughed, "I agree." Max threw the sleeping bag off and got up. "Maybe you could find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole," Chloe said pointing to her closet. Max went over. "Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me," said Chloe, "She's your size." Max smiled and looked at the clothes. "But not quite my style," she said looking at the high fashion inside there. "Hey," said Chloe, "You could always change back into your generic t-shirt and jeans." Max laughed, "Hey I like my shirt and jeans," she said. "It would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes. Just to see if they fit." "Stop second guessing yourself Max," said Chloe, "Just go ahead and put them on." Max took out the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Chloe looked impressed. "Looking sick Max!" she said, "Now go ahead and head downstairs to say hi to my mom. Free breakfast!" Max nodded and went downstairs. On her way down her phone buzzed. It was Kate. Max, anxious to read the text, quickly unlocked her phone and read the text. It read, "Max, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reaching out to me on the roof. You were the only one there for me at school. The only one who truly cared. I believe that God sent you there to give me hope. You did so much more than that. You'll always be in my prayers and me heart. Love and blessings, Your friend Kate." Max smiled broadly. She was so happy to have helped Kate, and was happy to see that she was healing both physically and spiritually in the hospital. She said a quick prayer for her on the steps before texting her back. She wrote, "Hey Kate, I'm so glad you're OK. I thank our Father in Heaven that I was able to help you there. He was the one that put the words in my mouth, I just spoke for Him. I'll visit you as soon as I can. I promise." She hit send, and went down the steps. She walked into the kitchen to see Joyce cooking breakfast. "Good morning Joyce," she said. Joyce looked surprised, "Rachel! I…I mean Max. You startled me! My, those clothes fit you well. Thank God you're a quieter kid than her or Chloe. Now tell me what it is you want to chow on?" Max didn't need to think for one second. "I'm dying for some of your famous pancakes!" she said smiling. Joyce laughed, "I thought you'd miss those. You'd eat more than William…He loved them." Max smiled, "I remember," she said, "We'd race each other to grab them from the stack." Joyce chuckled and said, "Well this time you can help me with the ingredients. I need you to grab me the eggs and milk." Max nodded and went to the refrigerator. She still felt a little strange. She was assuming that David would've gone home bad-mouthing the mess out of her to Joyce, but Joyce didn't seem to mind Max at all. In fact she seemed happy that Max was there. Max went over to the fridge and got out the eggs and milk. She handed the ingredients to Joyce, who thanked her and mixed them into the batter. Joyce sighed as she whipped the batter with a whisk. She said, "Ah, after all these years and everything that's happened it's good to see you and Chloe together again. She hasn't had a good friend since you or Rachel." Joyce looked at Max's clothes and said, "Oh those clothes remind me so much of her. Such a sweet girl, and so pretty. I'm just hoping she's living large in LA." Max sighed, "I'd like to think that too Joyce but…" Joyce replied, "We're both on the same page Max. I'm hoping that Rachel will show up, or even send a message from Hollywood. Or…wherever she is." Max asked, "Did Chloe do anything to make her mad and leave?" Joyce chuckled and said, "Chloe could make anybody mad but her. Reminding me of you and Chloe, but Rachel wasn't as grounded or quiet as you." "I'm grounded?" Max said, "Since when? Maybe that's why Chloe liked Rachel so much." Joyce laughed, "Oh Max! Are you actually jealous of Rachel?" Max thought about it. She wasn't jealous as much as she was guilty. She felt as if Rachel had become Chloe's best friend because Max had let her down. "No," said Max, "I just feel like I should've been there for Chloe and I wasn't. Rachel just seemed to take my place and I just let that happen. Rachel seems so much cooler than me." Joyce chuckled, "Then why has Chloe been telling me she wishes she could be more like you over the past five years." Max huffed, "Doubt it. Did she really? Five years ago seems like a thousand now." Joyce chuckled and pointed over to the table, "These pancakes are almost done," she said, "Go ahead and sit at the table Max. Thanks for your help." Max walked over to the table, pulled up a chair, and sat down. After a few moments, Joyce picked up a plate and came over to Max, setting down a short stack of steaming, fluffy pancakes with a perfect pat of butter on the top. "Thanks so much Joyce," said Max, "I'm never leaving this table!" Joyce chuckled, "Good," she said, "You can clean." Max smiled and Joyce patted Max on the shoulder before walking over to her bookshelf. Max watched as Joyce thumbed through a shelf before taking out a photo album. Max continued to eat, and then Joyce walked over and sat down. Joyce pulled up a chair and sat down. "Seeing you again," said Joyce, "Ah, it made me remember so much." Max looked as Joyce opened up the photo album, filled with old photos of Max and Chloe. "Now I know these photos don't quite measure up to your work Max," Joyce said. Max shook her head, "I'm pretty sure the best photographers would take pictures like yours Joyce," Max said. She saw a picture of David and Joyce, both smiling. Joyce said, "Max, I just want you to know that David wants us all to be happy. He's just not great at showing it." Max still wasn't sure what to think about David. She didn't know what all Joyce knew either. Turning the page, Max saw another picture. "Oh I remember that day," said Max. It was a picture of Chloe and Max, both smiling. That was Max's thirteenth birthday. Joyce smiled, "Yes, William took that picture with his instant camera. It was the last picture he ever took. He had his car accident right after that." Joyce stared out the window, "I know Joyce," said Max, "I'm sorry." Joyce shook her head, "I didn't show you this picture to make you sad. In fact, I want you to have this. That was when Chloe was so happy, positive. Everything she isn't today. That was the last time I saw Chloe truly happy." A few moments passed and Max heard Chloe coming down the steps. She saw the photo album and said, "Did you two have a bonding session about how messed up I am?" Max sighed. Way to break the mood… "It isn't always about you Chloe," said Max. Joyce sighed and said, "Now Chloe, it's too early to start picking a fight. Go eat instead." Chloe walked over and whispered in Max ear, "I'll keep my step-warden busy while you peek in the garage." Joyce frowned, "Now stop whispering or I'll know you're talking about me." Chloe frowned and said, "Geez Mom just telling her a secret. Man I can't do anything around here without somebody getting up in my face!" Joyce closed her eyes and said, "Chloe, nobody can even joke with you, you fly off the handle like that." Max sighed and headed into the garage. She needed to find out exactly what David was hiding.


	6. Chapter 6: That Makes All of Us

Chapter 6

That Makes All of Us

Max took a cautious look into the room. Nobody. She wondered where David was. Looking into the garage, she knew that she had to get inside of David's laptop. Knowing David had severe paranoia, she fully expected his computer to be password protected. Sure enough it was. Max sighed. She tried Stepdad. Nothing. 'I need more clues.' Max thought to herself. She looked around, and saw a heavy duty padlock lying on the counter. She looked under it, and could see its combination, which was 7171. Having nothing to lose, she punched the numbers into the computer. Access denied. Sighing, she looked into a drawer and saw what looked like a note. It was from Joyce. The note was written on the back of a receipt from the Two Whales Diner. The receipt was dated for 11-27-08. Max knew that had significance to him, especially since he had even kept the note. She punched in 112708. She saw the word "Welcome," and it opened. She had done it. She looked to see several files already opened. There was a picture of Rachel and Frank hugging right outside Frank's trailer. Max was surprised and confused. Rachel had hooked up with Frank? It didn't seem to make any sense. What made even less sense was why David even cared. The next article made Max furious. It was about Kate. The article had the pictures David had taken the day Kate had almost committed suicide. He had written, "Overheard Kate and Dana W. talking about supplies for Vortex Party. Drugs? Stays in bathroom longer than other students. Drugs? Saw Kate helping Mr. Jefferson after class. Don't trust men with goatees. Kate has kept to herself since Vortex Club party. Not even church. Tried to talk to Kate about the party. Got upset and ran. Guilty." Max was furious. His entire claim was based upon groundless assumptions, and the fact that he had even been paying attention as closely as he was creeped Max out. She walked back to the kitchen to tell Chloe, but not before relocking David's laptop. Walking out of the garage, she began walking up to Chloe. She was just about to talk to Chloe when the front door opened. It was David. Joyce walked over to see who it was. "David." She said, "You're back already?" David looked livid. "That's what happens when you lose your job as Blackwell Security." David said angrily. Joyce closed her eyes, and Max shrunk. "What happened?" Joyce asked. "What you would expect to happen in this politically correct society! Principal takes the word of stoned students over a veteran and a law professional!" "This isn't the first time you've gotten in trouble there," said Joyce, not seeming surprised at any of the news. "Well it's the last time!" said David. "I'll get a lawyer to sue their sorry butts!" Max did her best to remain unnoticed, but David went right over to Max and stared her down. "Figures you'd be here," said David, "Is that your Rachel Amber Halloween costume?" "You know more about her than me," said Max. "Leave Max alone David," said Joyce, "I still can't believe you got fired…No, of course I can believe you got fired. Did you threaten some poor student with the stockade?" Chloe got up out of her chair. "No, he threatens them with surveillance cameras. So he can spy on everybody! Like he spies on all of us right here!" David suddenly snapped his eyes over to Chloe and said in an extremely unsettling voice, "Don't start Chloe. Not now." Chloe said, "Yeah I'm always starting it right? You're a total paranoid David." "Not. Now. Chloe." David said increasingly enraged. Chloe didn't stop, "You used to call me a loser for getting kicked out of Blackwell. Who's the loser now? Who haven't you accused or harassed?! Between your investigations with Rachel and Kate, who haven't you gotten in trouble? Max saw you getting Kate into trouble when she was going through Hell. You could've helped her." Max suddenly felt a strange courage go through her. She spoke, but not as loudly or angrily as Chloe, "David why is everybody a suspect to you? Everybody except Nathan Prescott. That's why the students and faculty don't like you. I do respect your service, but you don't respect anybody." David looked like he was softening up, but not for long, "Uh you were doing drugs in the bathroom at Blackwell!" he said "That's illegal!" Max replied, "So is spying on people in your family or work. Why do you have pictures of Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber in your files anyway?" Joyce looked shocked, "What?" she said unbelieving, "Is this true Max? Yes David," she said suddenly pinpointing her eyes on David, "why do you have these files at all? I find this very disturbing!" David threw a red herring, "I do not have to take this kind of interrogation! Not from you punks!" "Calm down David!" said Joyce. David did anything but, "So you're turning on me now? Of course…" "David," said Joyce, "Maybe you should go to a hotel until we figure this out." David was speechless, "You can't kick me out of my own home!" he said. Joyce had a ready reply, "It's my home David," she said, "Paid for in my name! You know the law right?" David looked still angry, but Max felt something else. "I know a lot of things," he said in a low voice, "Like when I'm outflanked." With that, he walked away. Chloe, who didn't know when to stop, called after him, "Have a nice day!" "Chloe!" said Joyce, "For once can you please just shut up." David disappeared upstairs and into his room. Max felt a bit guilty about what she had just done, but not too much. She didn't want David to be kicked out, but she also didn't trust him. Joyce saw Max's face and said, "Come on Max don't beat yourself up over this. David earned this by himself OK?" Max didn't answer. Max sighed and said her goodbyes to Joyce, no longer wanting to be in the house.

Driving into downtown Arcadia Bay in Chloe's truck, Max decided to tell Chloe what happened. "Listen," said Max, "when I went through David's laptop I found photos of Rachel and Frank…being more than friends." Chloe sneered, "Right," she said, "No way Max. She was just posing there to tease Frank." Max said, "Well if you don't believe me, let's check out what Frank has in his RV." "What's that going to prove?" Chloe said. "Frank has Rachel's bracelet." Max said, "What else does he have in there?" "He better not have anything in there," Chloe snapped, "For his sake." They pulled into the parking lot of the Two Whales diner. Frank was inside the diner. "Let's check the door," said Chloe "Sometimes he gets so wasted he forgets to lock it." They got out of the truck, and walked over to his RV, parked at the far end of the Two Whales parking lot. They tried the door. Locked. Max said, "Alright Chloe, here's what I'm going to do. You stay here, all Frank will do to you is ask for his money. Now I just have to scrounge up a Scooby snack to feed his mangy mutt." Max began to walk into the diner when her phone buzzed. It was her dad. Max excitedly read the text, which said, "Hey Maxine, Pop here. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner. Your mother and I are so proud of you for saving that girl. I'm so proud reading about you in the news and seeing the video reel of you walking down with her. If you want to come home for a while and relax, or maybe come attend a high school around here, the door is wide open." Max texted back, "Thanks Pop. It's been a whirlwind here lately. I'm not sure I'm ready to come home yet. Thanks so much for the offer. Call you later, I love you, Max." After pocketing her phone, she entered the diner. Walking inside, she was overwhelmed with the glorious smell of bacon. She heard her stomach grumble, but she had to get the keys off of Frank now. Walking in, she saw Frank in a booth, and then somebody she wasn't expecting so see at all: Nathan Prescott himself. She didn't bother talking with him right now, she needed to talk to Frank. She walked over to his booth and put her hand on the table. Frank slowly looked Max over, and started laughing to himself. "You have serious guts little girl," he said, "but hanging out with Chloe, playing with guns, and dressing up like Rachel doesn't make you cool or tough. What do you want? Take a picture of me and I'll break your freaking camera." Max raised an eyebrow, "How do you know these are Rachel's clothes?" she said, wondering if she was already crossing the line. "Because she looks beautiful in them and you look like trash." Max, unoffended, said, "Grab your keys and let's check out your RV." Max couldn't believe she had just blabbed that out, but she didn't know how Frank would react. "Let's not." Frank said, "You creep me out. Go away." Max sighed and left. She wondered if she could get any helpful information somewhere else. She met up with Officer Berry in the bar where he usually sat. He smiled when Max came over, "Hello Max," he said, "How are you? You're the talk of the town helping that girl down from the roof the other day." Max smiled, "Her name's Kate. Thank you." Officer Berry said, "Well I hope you'll be able to represent Blackwell at San Francisco." Max saw her opportunity, "It seems like David Madsen represents Blackwell." Officer Berry sighed, "I don't know. We all respect him down at the station for his service but he's just too eager. I talked to him the other day and he ranted on about a stolen gun and I tuned him out. Someone's always out to get him." Max nodded and said, "Hmm…That's not good. I'll be right back, I just need to ask for something real quick." Officer Berry smiled and said, "Sure. I do love company with my breakfast. Come talk to me whenever. Like I said, hope you get to represent Blackwell." Max thought about how she could use the info. Then she had an idea. She walked over to Frank. "What now?" he asked, annoyed, when Max came up. "David Madsen is looking for that gun." Max said, "He might show up on your RV steps." Frank huffed, "Ooh I'm trembling." He waved his hand for Max to leave. Max sighed and walked back over to officer Berry. After saying their "hello again's," Max said, "I appreciate what you said about me, but it seems like Nathan Prescott represents Blackwell," She was watching Nathan out of the corner of her eye. Officer Berry shook his head, "Don't make we backwash this bacon you know what the Prescott's represent." "Taking over Arcadia Bay?" Max said. Officer Berry replied, "You're not far wrong Max. The Prescott's did a good thing for me a while ago so I made a deal with him…that I can't seem to get out of. Man if I could get just one replay on life." Max looked at the ground. "Well I better finish my breakfast first." He said, "See you around Max." Max decided to go over to Nathan. She walked over and said, "Nathan?" Nathan looked shocked, "Rachel!" he said, before he saw Max's face and his own face soured. "Oh look," he said sneering, "Max Amber. Nice outfit. Looks like crap on you! Sure hope you're not following me!" Max replied, "Seeing as we're in a public diner with a police officer over there I wouldn't advertise your rage…Prescott." Nathan said, "No worries, cause you're just trying to fake it till you make it. At least you were smart enough to keep your big mouth shut about me in the principal's office." Max said, "I'm sure Frank hooked you up with 'party supplies' the night of the Vortex Club party. I bet you hoped Kate would keep quiet about what really happened that night." Nathan said, "Idiot says what?" Max shook it off. "Did you drug her?" she asked. "You're so stupid Max!" Nathan said louder than he had to, "And you think you're just so smart too! Don't push me! You don't want me for an enemy understand? Do you?" "Calm down Nathan," Max said, "We're in the diner." "Right," Nathan said only slightly quieter, "Plus you're an adult now. I could sue you! Thanks. Now get your face away from me!" Max sighed, and said, "Hey Nathan, I'll take back everything I said if you could hook me up with Frank. Know what I mean?" Nathan laughed, "You look like you've never even taken an aspirin. Whatever. Deal. Go over to Frank and ask for some higher education. He'll hook you up." Max nodded and left, then went over to Frank. "Hey Frank," she said, "I was wondering if you had any Higher Education." Frank laughed, "Right, want the Afterschool Special to go with that? Look I just sell bottles to feed me and my dog. I work for a living, not like you spoiled Blackwell punks with too much time on your hands." "But," Max pleaded, "But nothing!" Frank said firmly, "Don't ever ask me for anything ever again. Ever. Now back off." Max was beginning to get discouraged. She decided to go to Officer Berry again. When she met, she said, "Hey Officer Berry, isn't that Frank Bowers over there? I thought I heard somewhere that he represents Blackwell." Officer Berry replied, "Bowers ain't no student anymore. Sadly he represents one side of Arcadia Bay. I want you to stay out of his orbit OK? Him and that rabid mutt." Max replied, "I know Frank does love his dog. Where did he get him?" Officer Berry replied, "Frank used to bet on dog fights. To his credit he saw the light and saved a bunch of dogs. Kept one for himself. He's still a creep. You and that Chloe stay away right?" With that, Max went over to Frank, this time fairly confident she could say something that could get Frank's keys. She was however crossing her fingers whether Frank would even talk to her anymore. "What now?" Frank said again. "You act so scary," said Max, "But you did save all those dogs." "One I'm not acting," said Frank, "Two, who told you about the dogs?" "It's actually a great story," Max said ignoring the question, "You're an animal lover. Could I pet your dog? I could go grab him from your RV right now." Frank chuckled, "I wouldn't even let you touch the dog. Besides," he took out his keys from his pocket. "you don't want a leash. You want these keys. Look at your eyes dilate. You're worse than a junkie Max, but sorry, no fix for you." He put the keys on the table. Max left the table, but lingered nearby. Frank got up to go to the restroom. Max snatched the keys up as soon as he was gone. 'Key got!' Max thought to herself, 'Time to get back to Chloe.' She walked down the steps when she saw Alyssa at the bus stop. She was on the sidewalk, and Max could see there was a massive puddle on the road in front of her. There was also a truck barreling right for it. Max ran over and shouted, "Alyssa watch out!" Max said. Alyssa stepped back, and the sidewalk got drenched while she stayed dry. "Quick thinking Max!" Alyssa said, "Thanks! That's the third time you've saved me this week." "Don't thank me," said Max, "I haven't done anything special." Alyssa replied, "You've paid your dues by saving Kate's life on the roof. You really are a Blackwell hero Max." "I'm just glad she came down," Max said, "Kate's a good person. She was almost bullied to death by a stupid video!" Alyssa sighed, "It's messed up," she said, "But you're an amazing friend. I want to make sure she knows how many friends she has from now on." "Amen to that," Max replied. Alyssa smiled suddenly and said, "Hey Max we should get a bunch of students together to surprise her in the hospital once they allow visitors." Max smiled herself, "That's a great idea!" she said, "Well I have to go now Alyssa, let's plan that later." "Thanks again Max," Alyssa said, "Talk to you later!" Max began making her way to the RV. When she did, Chloe looked at her expectantly. She held up the keys. Chloe smiled, "I should've known," she said, "The amazing Spider-Max." Max rolled her eyes, "Let's just get in and out!" she said. She unlocked the door and was about to open it when Chloe stopped her and gave her a large rawhide bone. "You're going to need this." She said. "Ready?" Max nodded and Chloe threw open the door. The dog barked, and Max threw the bone towards the parking lot. The dog went after it, and sat down to eat it. "Let's not waste any time!" Max said as they entered the RV. The inside had a strange odor and Max didn't like it. There was a half-eaten pizza on the stove, and the entire place looked like a made-for-TV hoarder lived in it. They searched for a while but didn't find anything. Then Max thought about the vents. She opened one that was loose. Inside there was a little black book. Inside were photos. One was Rachel cuddling with Frank's dog. On the back of it was a note. It was Rachel's apologizing for getting mad at Frank for something she didn't mention. At the end Rachel told Frank she wished they could run away from Arcadia Bay together, forever. There were other photos, one looked like it had been done by a professional photographer, and the other was Rachel driving the RV. Finally was another note. It was Rachel's as well, and in it she seemed to be asking Frank to quit either taking or selling drugs. Max felt like this was enough. She went over to Chloe, who looked more and more enraged the further she pored through the photos and notes. "I can't believe Rachel could do this to me." Chloe said angrily, "She straight up lied to my face! Why didn't she say anything?!" "Because she knew how you would react." Max said. Chloe huffed, "Well then she wasn't much of a friend was she? Just another person who unloaded trash all over me. Why does everybody in my life let me down?! My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, my mom gets stuck on David, and now Rachel betrays me." Max shook her head, "Rachel is missing," Max said, "Nobody betrayed you." Chloe swore, "Who hasn't!" she said lashing out, "Screw everybody!" She got up and left. "Chloe!" Max called, before sighing and leaving the RV. She put the keys in the lock. Chloe got in the car and Max followed her. Frank watched out his window as they left. When they drove away, he sighed and continued eating his meal.

Inside the car, Max attempted to comfort her friend, "Chloe," she said, "you can't keep blaming me and everybody for what's gone wrong in your life. It's not fair." Chloe, looking still angry, shook her head and replied, "Well I got to blame somebody. Otherwise it's all my fault. Forget that!" "It's just life," Max said trying to speak some sense, "Crap happens. It's nobody's fault." Chloe lashed out, "That doesn't make me feel any better about my messed up life! Get it?!" "Who do you blame?" Max asked. "My dad of course!" Chloe replied. "You blame William?" Max asked, not sure what to make of it, "Really?" Chloe said back, "Yes I do!" She shouted, "He chose to go out that door and leave me forever!" Max didn't know what to think. "Chloe," she said in a quiet voice, "Your dad didn't choose to leave you." Chloe sighed, "I know that Max," she said, "My Mom actually blames herself. Just because she wanted a ride home from work…Sometimes…even I blame her." Max was shocked and deeply saddened by what she was hearing. "No you don't." she said, trying to make her say something else, hoping she would take it back. She didn't. "No, Max," she said, "I do. Do you know what it's like to wait for your dad to come home as a kid…and he never does." Max replied, "No Chloe of course not. But I was with you that day. It was just a terrible accident." "I wish that made me feel better," said Chloe, "But ever since he died my life has been dipped in sewage!" Max sighed, "You don't want to hear this," she said, "But you're still here. Alive. And that is no accident." "You're right," said Chloe, "I don't want to hear that." Max sighed, "Chloe look, the things that happen to us in life are never accidents. They happen because they're meant to happen. They happen to us to make us better people. I don't know why your dad died, but there was a reason for it." Chloe shook her head violently, "No," said Chloe, "It happens because God hates me. I do my best to return the favor." Max tried to say something but Chloe held up her hand and said, "Enough Max. Enough." The rest of the drive home was silent. Chloe didn't say another word until they pulled into the Blackwell parking lot. Max looked at Chloe, who shook her head. "You can't help me Max," she said in a low, broken-hearted voice, "Not unless you could go back five years and save my dad." Max knew she couldn't. She was about to say something when Chloe said, "Have a nice day at school." Max held her tongue, and got out of the truck. She watched as Chloe drove off, and disappeared behind the trees. Uttering a deep sigh, she walked off to her dorm. On the way there she passed Mr. Jefferson on a park bench. He got up when he saw her. "Max," he called, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Max smiled and walked over. "Sure Mr. Jefferson," she said. Mr. Jefferson looked at her with concern. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said. "I'm OK?" said Max, "It's just hard to focus after what just happened…" Mr. Jefferson looked at the ground, "I know," he said, "I'm truly sorry for Kate, and that you had to witness that. If you want there are counsellors available." Max shook her head, "No," she said, "It's alright, I'll be fine." Mr. Jefferson shook his head and put his hand on Max's shoulder. He said, "I just want to remind you how proud we all are of you helping Kate." "Thanks," Max said, "But I didn't do much. She just needed somebody with her." Mr. Jefferson smiled, "You are truly modest Max," he said before chuckling, "Aside from the selfies. But give yourself some credit. You sure you're alright?" Max replied, "I just feel weird about what happened in the Principal's office the other day." "About David Madsen losing his Blackwell privileges?" Mr. Jefferson finished. "He deserved it," Max said, "So why do I feel guilty?" "Because you have a good heart Max," said Mr. Jefferson, "Nothing to feel guilty about. Don't waste your feeling on Madsen, and don't let him scare you." There was a pause, and Mr. Jefferson said after a bit, "Well if you want to enter the contest I need those pictures by the end of the day. I would hate it for you to miss out on a trip to San Francisco. I'm rooting for you." Max smiled and said, "Thanks Mr. Jefferson, but a career in photography seems as far away now as San Francisco. I'm just not confident." Mr. Jefferson replied, "We need to sit down soon and talk about your future in photography. Cool?" Max sighed, "It's so hard for me to see the future when I'm always looking backwards." Mr. Jefferson shook his head and said, "Regret and nostalgia can be a dangerous combo. You can't change the past Max, you just have to accept your choices and move on…which is my clever exit cue. I'll see you around Max." Max smiled and waved as Mr. Jefferson moved on. When he was gone, Max began continuing to her dorm. She went down the hallway, and entering her dorm, she plopped onto her bed. Her conversation with Chloe was eating at her. Chloe blamed William, and she was certainly blaming God, and that was always a bad thing. She stuck her hands in her pockets when she felt something. It was the photo of Chloe and Max that Joyce had given her. The last photo William had ever taken. Looking at it, she heard Chloe's voice echo in her head. 'You can't help me Max. Not unless you could go back five years and save my dad.' She sighed. There was nothing to be done. She remembered that last day with William like it was yesterday. Max had gone over to their house for her thirtieth birthday She walked over to the dresser drawer next to her bed and took out a thumbtack. She pinned the photo up on her wall. She stepped back, looking at the myriad of other photos and memories. Out of all of them, the memory of William was both the warmest, and the most bitter. She sat down on her bed and shed a tear. She knew why bad things happened to good people. God always planned things so that it could go from bad to good. Max had always loved the story of Joseph in the Bible. The great moral of that story was that even though bad things may happen to us, God always turns it to good. Max could only pray that Chloe would see the good, and let go of the bad. Max didn't see the full reason for why William died, and it wasn't for her to know until the time was right. She laid down on her bed and thought about the day William had died. The memories coming back to her…

A camera snapped. "Someday Dad will get a computer," It was Chloe, young, bright, happy. Her hair was long and strawberry blonde, not dyed blue as Chloe had made it now. "I hope the flash didn't scare you Max," It was William. William had a warm, caring voice that resounded of love and friendship "This is a keeper," said William. Chloe laughed and went over to see the picture. "Not until I see it first!" said Chloe, "You know the rules Dad." Chloe looked at Max with a big smile on her face. "Tell him Max!" Max had laughed. "OK Chloe," said William, "Give me the thumbs up or thumbs down." Chloe looked over the photo and said, "Well, I might just allow this one in the family album." William had then gone over to the stovetop and started cooking. Though Joyce was the cook of the family, William was the grill master, and he was also quite handy in the kitchen himself. In fact, he and Joyce had both met as waiters at the Two Whales Diner. "Making pancakes?" Chloe asked. William smiled and said, "In France they call them crepes." Chloe chucked and said, "Oui! I volunteer to break the eggs!" "Do you remember how many eggs?" William asked. They had cooked together, laughing happily. Then the phone began to ring. William walked over and answered. "Hello? Hey honey! Just making a fabulous breakfast with Chloe and Max…What? Oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. Of course I'll pick you up. Now I have an excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you." William hung up and said, "Excuse me ladies," he said in a heroic tone of voice, "I must rescue yonder Queen at the Save-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious victuals for us to feast upon!" Chloe laughed, "You are ridiculous!" she said. William chucked, "You'll be grateful for that someday." William then began hunting around over the counter and coffee table. He lifted up his baseball cap. "A-ha!" he said snatching up his keys, "You can't hide from me forever!" He walked over to the hallway leading out the door. "Now lock up after I leave," he said, "Play nice, try not to destroy too much of the house. And no Chloe and Max wine tasting session." Chloe smirked, "Dad…" "Don't blow it," William said, "Because tonight your mother will be making us her world famous salmon supreme with chocolate cake for dessert. As per Max's birthday request. You'll stay for dinner right Max?" William asked. Chloe replied, "She's never leaving me!" As William left, he said, "That makes all of us." Max's heart hurt. Those were the last words Chloe had ever heard her dad say. Another tear dropped on the bed. Max sniffed, she had loved William dearly, and his death was a punch in her gut as it was to Chloe's. Max continued thinking, then she went into a realm that she seldom went to, the realm of "What-If." That deadly land where people beat themselves up, blame others, and enter into despair. Where people dwell on the past, but don't accept it, where some never leave. Max turned over in her bed. What if she had told William to take the bus when she saw that his keys were missing? Why hadn't she told him to take the bus? If she had, everything would've been different. She could hear William now, "You sold me already. I'm embarking on a quest to the bus stop! Joyce will love this." She sighed. It was useless. There was nothing she could've done. Nothing that anybody could've done. It was meant to happen, and it did happen. Max closed her eyes. It was evening, and she was beat up over everything that had happened. Suddenly everything began to fade to white. Max saw pictures fluttering against a white background. A picture came in front of her, it was a photo of Chloe at William's funeral. It looked like it was being burned, and was replaced by a photo of Chloe, William, and Joyce at the Arcadia Bay annual carnival. All looked filled with joy. Suddenly the photo blew away. It was a photo of a sad looking Chloe, who had ran away from home, a backpack on. The photo burned up, and was replaced by a photo of William and Chloe, both smiling broadly. The next photo was Joyce and David Madsen on their wedding day. The photo burned, and was replaced by a photo of Joyce and William on their anniversary. The last photo Max saw was a photo of Chloe and David, looking angry. It was Chloe's sixteenth birthday, and Chloe looked like she was having a terrible day. The photo burned and was replaced by a photo of Chloe holding up a pair of car keys, a gigantic unbelieving grin on her face. William was pointing at the car with a wink in the background. Then all faded back to white. When everything cleared up, she found herself sitting on the Blackwell Commons, surrounded by Nathan, Victoria, Courtney and other Vortex Club members. She was snapped back to reality when Victoria spoke, "Hello?" she asked, "Are you even listening Maxine?" Max was uneasy. Why was she here with these people talking to Victoria? "Max," she said, "Never Maxine." Victoria rolled her eyes, "Sorry Mad Max." Taylor said, "What's wrong Max? You're acting so weird." Courtney said, "Nobody listened when I said we shouldn't let her in the Vortex Club." Taylor replied, "Courtney you don't want anybody in the club." "Whatever," she replied. Max got up, still reeling from the huge change. She looked over to see Warren. She was about to walk over when she saw that he was with Stella. Being a bit more than a friend. Max felt like a caged rabbit. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'This is totally messed up! What is going on?! She looked around when she saw Kate sitting on a bench. She was desperate. She wondered if Kate would still know her. She walked over to her. "Hey Kate," she said hoping. Kate looked at her with a look of either anger or disgust, "What do you want now?" she said. Max was taken back. "What? Kate what's the matter?" Kate frowned, "You're part of that stupid Vortex Club. You probably helped them make that stupid video of me at the party! Please leave me alone." Max stepped back slowly, with a horrible lump in her throat. She didn't know what to do. On the verge of tears, she stepped down the steps to the bus stop to go to Chloe's home. The bus stopped and she walked in. The bus driver was David Madsen. Slowly stepping onboard, David nodded to her, and then she took a seat. As they drove, Max felt horrible. What was going on? For one she had somehow been admitted to the Vortex Club. Next, Kate was now hostile to her, and now Warren wasn't her friend. The bus stopped in Arcadia Bay. Looking out at the beach, she saw a huge beached whale. She stared out at it. Leaving the bus, she ran over to Chloe's house, wondering if they would even still be living there. She looked at the house. Nervously, she began to walk slowly up the walkway to the house. When she reached the door, she was about to knock, but hesitated, before mustering up the courage and knocking three times. After a bit, William answered. He smiled brightly at her, "Max Caulfield!" he said, "Having a break after taking Seattle by storm I see. We thought we'd never see you again after you left for the big city." Max shook her head and fumbled out, "No…I…I would never do that to Chloe." "Speaking of," said William, "I know she's been dying to see you. Hold on." William stepped into the house. "Chloe!" he said, "You have a visitor!" When Chloe appeared, Max put a hand to her mouth and stepped back. All the things before this was nothing anymore. Chloe was sitting in a motorized wheelchair. A blanket over her legs. Her entire body and arms was strapped into the chair, a respirator in her throat, and her head kept straight by two safety holds. When she saw Max, she smiled. Max felt a tear coming to her eye. What had happened?


	7. Chapter 7: End it All

Chapter 7

End it All

The beach was still and quiet. The sun setting over the bay was haunting, giving long other-worldly looking shadows to the beach. The dune posts in the sand cast the longest shadows. The gulls soaring overhead didn't even make a noise. The entire beach seemed as if it was depressed. Everything was so somber. The bicycle rack was empty. Max was slowly walking along the beach. At her side was Chloe, rolling alongside in her motorized wheelchair. Max was still coming to grips with it, but Chloe was completely paralyzed. The only thing she could move was her head and neck. Everything else was beyond her control. Chloe spoke, her voice softer and quieter than Max remembered. "It's weird hanging out with you again," she said. "I know," said Max, "I'm glad we are though." They continued down the beach. "It was nice that you sent me actual letters," said Chloe, "That's more than my other friends have done. You even wrote on that cool parchment paper." Chloe chuckled, "That's so Max." Max chuckled, "You deserve the best stationary," she said smiling at Chloe. They came up to a bench and Max sat down. "I know it's probably easier to write than to visit me," said Chloe. She sighed, "I don't mean that in a jerky way Max…Not totally. You probably just wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this." Max sighed, not knowing how to reply. The clouds in the sky drifted through the air. "Look," said Chloe, "The worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby. I still want to laugh and talk with my best friend like we used to." She looked over the sky and said, "That really is a beautiful sunset. Bet you could take some amazing shots." She looked at one of the beached whales. "These whales are so sad," Chloe said with a tone of deep sadness, "I know how they feel…At least I'm alive here with you." There was a long pause. "You're a real survivor Chloe," said Max, "I know you have to deal with so much." Chloe shook her head, "I don't want anybody else to feel sorry for me," she said, "I can do that. Along with my parents. My Dad feels so guilty about buying me that car." Max decided to ask, "Are you OK to talk about the accident?" she said. "We never actually have…" Chloe said. She sighed deeply and said, "There's not much to say. Some idiot in an SUV cut me off and I flew into a ditch." "Do you remember anything?" Max asked. Chloe replied, "I saw everything in bullet time. I felt my back snap and…that was the last thing I ever felt in my body. When I woke up in the hospital I literally couldn't move a muscle." Max felt even more awful. "I…I don't know what to say." She said. "Don't say anything," Chloe said, "I'm just so glad to see you again. I could've ended up vanishing into the blue like that girl from Blackwell." Max felt shock. "You mean Rachel Amber?" Max said, "When was the last time you talked to her?" Chloe looked confused, "Uh, never," she said, "I just read about a missing girl in the news. I didn't even know her name. You did?" Max didn't know what to think. "Seems like a different world than it was when we were kids." She said. Chloe replied, "With that snow and eclipse it seems like the end of the world." Chloe chuckled, "It doesn't matter. Hanging out with you makes me feel like a total kid again you don't even know." Max looked at the ground. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever be able to get back to the other timeline. She didn't want Chloe to be in such pain. Max said, "Look Chloe, I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you more. That was wrong. You're my best friend." Chloe looked out over the sky. She didn't reply for a long time. "Max," she said after a while, "thanks for coming out to see me. You're doing awesome." Max didn't think she was at all. After looking on at the sunset for a little bit longer, Chloe said, "Well…I'm getting a little cold. Maybe we could head back to my place?" "Yeah," said Max, "It's pretty cold out here. Let's go." She got up and Chloe turned her chair around. They began taking the path slowly up to Chloe's house once again. The lighthouse up on the cliff began to flash its lights as night slowly descended upon Arcadia Bay.

At Chloe's house, Max immediately noticed several changed. The biggest one was that what had once been the garage was now a finished room for Chloe. Max's heart broke as she looked over the staggering amount of medical equipment. Beds, medicine, a respirator, oxygen tanks, a heat lamp, a body lifter, and other medical supplies. "You have a pretty high tech lair," said Max smiling weakly. "Feels like a high-tech cell." Chloe replied. "But I'm lucky my parents bust their butts to take care of me. I know it's hard for them." Max leaned forward in her chair. "They're grateful you're here with them," Max said. "Right," said Chloe, "Especially because they can't even take a walk alone. Sometimes I act like a total teenage brat just to give them an excuse to yell at me. Pathetic. I know." Max replied, "Chloe, you're a great daughter. You're kind and sensitive, even when you don't need to be." "Trust me," said Chloe, "I still get my rage on. Like when the doctors flip me around like a science doll. Or the nurse has to help me go to the bathroom." Max put a hand to her head. "I can't even imagine," she said, "But you're still amazing. You have been since we were kids." Chloe smiled, "Thanks again Max," she said, "Uh, can you hand me the glass of water over there beside you?" Max reached over to get the cup of water. She put it to Chloe's lips, and she drank. "Oh man," Chloe said, "No wonder my mouth is so dry. I haven't talked this much in a year." Max looked over at a large computer monitor on the table. Chloe could use it with a mouth controlled joystick to move the mouse. She smiled and looked at the screen. She saw that Chloe had made some other handicapped friends online. Max chuckled, "Ever thought about doing a podcast?" she asked. Chloe chuckled, I wish I could punch your face right now," she said, "A podcast…I'm a pod in a cast. Boring." "I'm sorry," said Max, "I was just kidding." "I know you're just trying to help Max," said Chloe. Max looked at the ground. "It's become a bad habit of mine," she said. "I could've done a podcast while I still had the chance," said Chloe, "It just seems like yesterday we were kids. Destroying the kitchen." Max laughed, "Everything would be covered in flower." "That was still a long time ago," said Chloe, "You're the only person I grew up with who still visits me. As you can see I can't keep all my other friends away." "You have me," said Max, "And I'm not leaving you." Chloe sighed, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad Max but you didn't visit a lot either. I mean I loved the cards and photos but…" Max decided to take the responsibility. She had used sad excuses on Chloe before, and even if they were in an alternate reality, she wouldn't do it again. "I know," said Max, "No excuses. I'm a loser. But I'm trying to make things right." Chloe sighed, "It's OK Max," she said, "I'm not trying to guilt-trip you. That's what my parents are for." "They love you so much," said Max. Chloe chuckled, "My mom and dad are so cute. They always pop in to check on me." "I think Joyce and William are incredible," said Max. "This has been so hard on them," said Chloe, "Our insurance sucks and our medical bills are insane. With all the tech, drugs, nurses, supplies…Mom and dad are almost broke and it's so frustrating. Am I even worth it?" "Chloe," said Max, "don't think like that. You're worth so much!" Chloe smiled. "I'd love to chill out here and watch a movie like when you'd spend the night at my house." Max smiled. She wanted to spend the night here tonight. Max smiled. After picking a movie out of the drawer, Max looked right at Chloe and said, "Now you better not fall asleep on me like you used to." Chloe laughed, "I remember Max," she said, "I won't fall asleep I promise…Not when you're here…Not yet." Max walked over to the DVD player and put the disc in. She shut off the lights as the movie started. As the movie started, Max looked at Chloe and smiled, who looked over and smiled herself.

Morning light started leaking into the room. Max was asleep with her head resting on Chloe's bed, the rest of her still sitting on the chair she had been on all night. Chloe looked down at Max smiling, before coughing. Her cough woke Max up, who smiled at Chloe. She sighed and looked at Chloe. "I cannot believe you fell asleep so fast." Max said, "How dare you." Chloe smiled, "I know you were beat spending the day with me. And that was a pretty dreamy movie to watch at night." Max smiled with half opened eyes. "Sorry," Chloe said, "I know you're not wide awake like me." "No," said Max, "I'm sorry I crashed so hard. You OK?" "I do have a mother and father when you're not falling asleep on me," Chloe said. Max nodded. "Yesterday was such a blast." Chloe said. "It was great seeing you," Max replied after a small yawn. Chloe said, "I know it was different when we were just dorky kids but being with you took me back there like I haven't been in a long time." She sighed and closed her eyes. Max looked at her. Chloe slowly opened her eyes again and said, "Max…stop me if I'm being too emotional, but can you give me that photo album over there? I'd like to relive some childhood memories…like walking and cooking." Max nodded, "Please," she said, "My diary is like emotion ground zero." She got up and went over to one of the dressers, than picked up a photo album. Walking back, she sat down and opened the album. "Can you see?" Max asked. "Perfect." Chloe replied. There was a photo of them by the lighthouse as toddlers. They had gotten a little too close to the edge, and William had tried to give them a time out. She turned the page, and they continued walking down memory lane. Max paused at the photo and Chloe began to talk, slowly, as if she was going to say something terrible, "Listen Max," she said, "My respiratory is failing and it's only getting worse. I heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. I know I'm just putting off the inevitable. While my parents suffer along…and I will too. This isn't how I wanted things to end." Max didn't know what to think. Her heart was pierced. "What?" she said with a huge lump in her throat, "What are you saying?" "Being with you today," Chloe said, "has been so great. I'm so grateful to have been able to spend time with you. I want today to be my last memory. Understand?" A tear came to Max's eye. "Chloe," she said, "I don't want to be here without you. I had another friend, who tried to end it all…and I did everything I could to try and save her life. There has to be another way." "There isn't," said Chloe through nearly closed eyes. "I just want to go to sleep and not have to wake up to see this room, or this horrible bed. Please, just let me go." Tears began falling to the ground. Max looked as Chloe shut her eyes. "Thank you so much Max," she said. "Be strong for me." After a bit, Chloe said in a soft voice, "See you around Max." She slowly laid her head back before letting out a deep breath. It was her last. Max looked at Chloe's lifeless face. She shed one more tear. Chloe was gone.

Sitting straight up in bed, Max was sweating. She breathed heavily and frantically looked around. She was in her dorm, and it looked near morning. Max suddenly realized that the entire thing was a dream. She sighed and put her face in her hands. 'Oh Chloe,' Max thought, 'It's OK…I'm OK…It was just a dream Max.' Max sighed. Was that how it would've gone if William had lived? Would Chloe be the one to die instead? Who could know? Max knew she didn't. Chloe's time had not yet come, but she wondered what would've happened it William had lived. Would it have played out like it did in her dream? Maybe. She looked at the clock. It was 6:48. She sighed and got up. She walked over to her cell phone. No texts, but she knew she would have to call her dad. She knew that he would wake up very early, and 6:48 would be just the right time to call, an hour or two before he would go to work. She dialed. After a few rings, she heard her dad's voice through the receiver, "Hello Maxine! How are you doing darling?" Max smiled and replied, "I'm doing good Pop. How are you and Mom?" Her dad replied, "Proud of you. Max, did I ever tell you that you were special?" Max smiled, "Every night," she said. "Well I meant it," he said, "I'm so proud of you for saving that girl. What was her name?" "Kate," said Max, "She's a good friend I've made here." She could almost see her dad smiling broadly on the other end of the line. "I'm glad, what happened to her?" Max sighed, "She was…sexually abused by somebody in Arcadia Bay. I still don't know who." "Oh," said her dad, "That's awful! God help her. Be careful Max! I would never want the same thing to happen to you. Just ask for God's protection." Max replied, "Oh don't worry, I already have." "Are you sure you don't want to come home yet?" Max's dad asked. Max shook her head, "I'm sorry," she said, "Now just isn't the time…I…I've met back with Chloe again." There was a pause. "Chloe?" said Max's dad, "Oh Max that's such good news! I know you've missed her. How is she doing?" Max sighed, "Oh dad…She's so much different. You wouldn't even recognize her. She's so sad and bitter about everything. I can't blame her. William died, I bailed on her, she had another best friend named Rachel up here that disappeared. I don't know what to say to her. I love her, I just want her to come back the way I knew her." Max's dad said in his soft, consoling voice, "Max, you could help her. Ask God to tell you what to say. He certainly helped you with Kate. No person is beyond the point of no return. People just make the mistake of thinking that. I hope you'll be able to show her the light. I trust you to make the right choices." Max nodded, feeling much better. "Thanks Pop," she said, "Thanks for the offer again, but I'm sure you understand." Max's dad replied, "I do. I love you sweetheart. Never forget that. I'll talk to you later then. Say hello to Chloe for me." Max nodded, "I will. I love you too." They said their goodbyes and Max sighed from the bottom of her heart. She felt much better. She decided to message Kate. The hospital was allowing visitors now, and Max was more than eager to visit. She opened her phone and texted Kate, "Hey Kate. I know it's a bit early for me to be bugging you, but I would love to pay you a visit here soon. Mind if I swung by today? Love, Max." After a few moments Kate texted back, "You could never bug me Max! Sure you can come by today! I'd love to see you so much! Come by whenever you want." Max smiled and texted, "Alright then, see you later today. XO" Max got up and left her dorm. After her horrible dream, all she wanted to do was go see Chloe. The earliest bus left at 7:00, and she began making for the bus stop.

She had caught the bus, and was right in front of Chloe's house. She opened the door. Joyce was up and brewing coffee. When she saw Max she smiled and said, "Max! How are you doing honey?" Max smiled and said, "Hi Joyce. I'm doing alright. Is Chloe up yet?" Joyce nodded, "Yeah she's been up for an hour or so. She took some big pegboard up to her room a few minutes ago, but I'm not sure what she's doing. Go ahead up. Want some breakfast?" "Uh, no thank you," said Max, "I'm not hungry. Thanks though," Joyce said, "Well come by for a short stack anytime." Max smiled, nodded, and began making her way up the stairs. When she opened the door to Chloe's room, she turned around to see Chloe sitting at her desk. Her hair was once again blue, not her real strawberry blonde color it had been in her dream. Max uttered a sigh of relief and ran over, giving Chloe a big hug. Chloe was caught off guard. "Woah Max!" she said, "What's the problem? You alright?" Max replied, "I'm just so glad you're here!" "You sound high," said Chloe, "But thanks for the morning hug. Since we were up all night playing CSI Arcadia Bay the other night I was still spaced out here trying to put all this info together." Max sat on the bed. Smiling. Chloe looked annoyed…or confused…or both. "Max," she said, "Have you forgotten we've gone over this?" Max replied, "What? Yeah! What's this?" She looked over to a large pegboard, which was covered with all of their "evidence". Chloe said, "Oh, well I took that up out of the backyard a little bit before you got here. I pinned all of our files and crap on it so I can think straight. Hopefully we can make sense out of it somehow." Max got up and looked at their evidence board. They had pinned up all the photos of Rachel, and printouts of what David Madsen had written. They still hadn't uncovered the culprit of all the mysterious disappearances, kidnappings, or really anything else. "So close yet so far away," Max said to herself. She looked at Chloe and said, "We have to do three main things." Chloe turned her chair around. "Right," she said, "What things?" "One," Max began, "Decipher Frank's logbook, two, get Nathan's phone and find out where he's really been during the last Vortex Club party…" Chloe finished, "And three, beat step-loser down until he tells us what he knows about Kate, Rachel and the Dark Room." Max sighed, "We have to do this on our own." Chloe shook her head. "You should get into the garage to see what dirt you can dig up there. I'll cyberstalk come names to see if I can get any leads. And be careful of step-jerk. He's not going to be a happy camper after you creamed him yesterday and mom is giving him the boot…" "I'm on it partner," said Max. She sighed as she walked down the steps. When she made it to the bottom, there was David. He was holding a suitcase in one hand, staring at the corkboard with Chloe's pictures. His face wasn't hardened, but saddened. His eyes were almost closed. Max stopped near the door, and stopped. "You won this battle Max," said David, "You broke up my family. I salute you." He turned and went towards the door. "David," said Max, "I didn't try to hurt you. I just…I just don't want anybody to hurt Chloe." David shook his head. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, "Too late…" he said, "Isn't it? You just better be careful with her." He paused, and as he walked off he said, "Just don't you wander off into the dark…" Max was confused. What did that mean? She sighed, feeling awful about what she had done, yet still feeling as if David deserved it. Mr. Jefferson's kind words echoed in her mind, 'Because you have a good heart Max.' She walked into the garage. Now that she didn't have to worry about being caught by David she could work more freely. She walked over to the counter where she saw a note. She picked it up and read it, it was from David. "Joyce, you know I'm not good at explaining myself or how I act. I only know that nobody has understood me the way you do. I would never do anything to hurt you or Chloe. Taking care of my family is my number one mission. Yes, I overstepped my bounds regarding surveillance and I am truly sorry and ashamed. But there are dark things going on in Arcadia Bay that I haven't told you. You are my wife and partner and I know we should have no secrets, but I wanted more proof. Indeed a student nearly killed herself on my watch, you kicked me out of my favorite home and my step-daughter hates me. Please let me…" He hadn't finished. Max was beginning to wonder if David was as big of a scumbag as she thought. Maybe he was just a misunderstood man who only wanted to know what was going on…But she needed more proof of that as well. She sighed and looked around a bit more when she saw another note. It read, "Mr. Madsen, thank you for your help with Nathan, it is appreciated. Best, Sean Prescott." Max raised an eyebrow. What had David done for Nathan, and what had David done for his dad? She looked to see a large set of lockers. One of them was protected by a massive padlock. She looked around for a crowbar. When she found one, she pried the lock open. 'Sorry David,' she thought, 'but you'd probably do the same as me.' She looked to see a bunch of photos. Some were of Kate, one showed Nathan beating up Warren. He had the time written on each of the photos, as well as license plates for Nathan's, Warren's and Chloe's vehicles. The most disturbing was a sheet of paper taken up with dates, and coordinates of student behavior, their time habits. Max still had strongly mixed feelings about David. Though she had the suspicion that he wasn't an all the way bad kind of man, she still was quite disturbed of the kind of stuff David was took the photos and papers and went back out, before suddenly remembering. She walked back over and relocked the door. Walking over to the staircase, she yelled, "Chloe! You ready?! I have to get back to my dorm!" After a few seconds Chloe came down the staircase. "Happy?" asked Chloe. Max replied, "Very happy. I hit David's file jackpot. Kate Nathan, even location coordinates. David is like a one man surveillance army. Let's get out of here before we get busted!" They headed out the door when Max looked at Chloe and said, "I have something to do before we get back to Blackwell though." Chloe said, "Sure, what?" Max replied, "I have to go visit Kate in the hospital. I promised her I would."

"I'm sure this is Kate's floor," said Max walking through the Arcadia Bay hospital. Chloe said, "Hospitals always freak me out." Max had a flashback of Chloe on her hospital bed in her dream. "I hear you," said Max, "But imagine how Kate feels. I'm so glad I get to see her again. I hope it's not too weird for her." Chloe shook her head, "No," she said, "She'll be stoked to see you. Who wouldn't?" After visiting the nurse's station to ask about Kate's room number they walked over to where the nurse told them. "This be it," said Max, "I'm a little nervous." Chloe smiled and said, "Just go in there and be her friend." She took a seat on a chair outside the room. "I'll take a seat out here so you two can chill by yourselves." Chloe sighed and said, "And, uh, Max? I just wanted to say sorry about the other day. I was a total jerk for blowing a fuse when you answered Kate's call. Good thing you ignored me. I had no idea what she was going through and you saved her. Like me. I'm sorry. Also…I'm sorry for flying off the handle yesterday about…about Rachel. I didn't mean anything I said…I was just so angry." Max was touched, "Thanks Chloe," she said, "Nothing to be sorry for. We're all on the same team." She smiled and took a deep breath before opening the door to the room. When she did, a wonderful sight met her. Kate was sitting on a chair, drawing in a tablet. When she looked up, she smiled warmly. She looked the same, except she looked a bit pale. Max stood in the opening, smiling herself. Kate got up and walked over, "Max!" she said joyfully as they embraced. "Oh Kate," Max said. Kate looked at Max and said, "I thought I'd never see you again. I feel so ridiculous. I'm so sorry." Max looked at Kate and replied, "Kate. You have nothing to be sorry about. Other people do. You don't know how happy I am to see you. You look awesome. Is it a stupid question to ask how you're doing?" Kate smiled, "Now that you're here I'm doing even better," she said, "I'm so grateful that you came up on the roof to talk me down. Max I felt so lost and alone. But when I saw how much you cared, how hard you were trying. You made me realize I wasn't alone. That you and my heavenly Father still had my back." Max smiled, "Kate, there are so many people who love you and want to help you." Kate chuckled, "I know, I've gotten more letters and postcards than my dresser can handle. I gave most of the flowers people have sent to other patients here. They need them more than I do." She laughed, "I'm keeping the balloons though!" she said. She walked over to the drawings she was doing. "One of the nurses here gave me some pen and paper so I could do some drawings." Max looked at her drawings. They were actually very well done, and quite detailed. "I love your drawings," said Max. Kate sat back down in her chair. "I working on an idea for a new children's book about knowing how God is there even when you're being bullied. I'd like to have some photographs in it as well." Max said, "I'm hoping that's a subtle hint that you'll let me take the photos for the book," Max said. Kate laughed, which made Max feel warm inside, "Was that subtle?" she said, "You'd better take the pictures Max!" They paused until Kate said, "I'm going to be here one more day and then I'm going home with my family." "How are they treating you?" Max asked. Kate replied, "Like they need to keep me in a bubble forever." She sighed, "They're so upset, and I know they feel guilty even though they didn't do anything. I was surprised to see how many people from Blackwell wrote me, Daniel, Mr. Jefferson. Even Victoria wrote me a really sweet note, and I believe she was sincere." "I'm glad you believe again Kate," said Max. "I do Max," said Kate, "While I was depressed, I had started blaming God for the video. I didn't think he cared about me anymore. I blamed him for putting me on that roof above school. When you quoted Matthew, I felt like the light came back to me again. As if Satan finally no longer had a hold anymore. You reminded me that Jesus came to earth to comfort and help us." She smiled, "Right now I'm just praying I can get this drawing right." Max looked around the room as Kate began drawing. There was a picture of Kate smiling with her two sisters Lynn and Sarah beside her. She looked and saw a big card from Blackwell Academy signed by almost every student and teacher, including Victoria and Mr. Jefferson as Kate had said. Max didn't, however, see Nathan's name. She frowned. Max would've been even more furious if he would've even had the audacity to write his name on the note. She set the note down and walked back over to Kate. She said, "Kate, it is so good to be able to hang out with you again." Kate shook her head and replied, "Max I owe you so much…and I can tell you want to talk to me about something." Had her face been that obvious? Oh well, "I saw Victoria's letter," she said, "How does that make you feel?" Kate said, "Max I know Victoria can be an…an…Not nice…But I believe in forgiveness and redemption through Christ. I might be naïve but I feel her struggle." "Me too," Max said, "There was a time when I could've taken a picture of her soaked on the dorm steps but I didn't, and we had a genuine moment." "We all have our moments," Kate said, "Why do you think she acts so mean?" "She's insecure." Max replied simply, "If you're confident with yourself you don't have to act superior." Kate huffed, "Well Victoria doesn't look like she has a lot to be insecure about." Max smiled and said, "If anybody could make Victoria see the light it would be Kate Marsh." Kate shook her head, "No," she said, "It would take more than me to help her. By the way, we missed our tea session last week." Max shook her head, "That was so not cool. We need to plan, like a tea shop tour of Portland." Kate nodded and said with a mischievous look in her eye, "That would be great, and you could bring Warren along too." Max gave Kate a look and said, "No boys allowed." Kate chuckled, "You're funny Max, and right. I was just teasing." Another pause began, and Max seized the moment. "I just want you to know," she said, "I'm gathering info in Nathan Prescott. I'm getting this close to finding out what he did to you that night." Kate's smile faded. "He needs to pay for what he did," Kate said, "And we have to stop him from hurting anyone else." Max frowned, "I wish I could've gotten his butt kicked out of Blackwell once and for all." "Me too," said Kate, "But his dad would never let that happen. Talk about a tough family. So what's going on with him now?" Max replied, "I assume he'll show his face at the Vortex Club party tonight like nothing happened." Kate said, "And nobody can do anything to him after what he did." "We're going to stop him!" Max said firmly, "I just have to find Nathan's room number, get inside, and get the clues I need." "Max please let me help!" Kate said, "I can get his dorm number and text it to you OK?" "Of course Kate!" Max said, "I can't do this without you." Kate said, "Now Nathan needs to watch out for us…" Max smiled and said after a bit, "Well I have to get back to our mission. You don't know how much it means for me to see you again." "I do," said Kate, "That's why I love you Max. Thanks for taking care of my bunny. Tell Snowball I'll see her soon." Max smiled and they gave each other a hug before Max began leaving. Just as she left, Kate said, "Oh, and Max?" Max turned, "Yes Kate?" Kate smiled and said after a bit, "I want you to know I believe in miracles again." Max smiled warmly and they said their goodbyes. Chloe stood up when she came out. "So how is she?" Chloe asked. "She's still Kate Marsh," said Max, "Thank God." "I'm glad we came to see her," said Chloe, "Now let's go pay a visit to Nathan Prescott! That little jerk isn't going to be happy when he sees us." Max frowned and they left the hospital.

Blackwell Commons was full of people. The air was warm, but not hot, and everywhere you looked there were people doing things. Mr. Jefferson talking to Principal Wells on one side, a few of the football players tossing a ball around on the other. Brooke was flying her RC helicopter around, and Daniel was sitting against a tree sketching the birds. Max and Chloe entered the Commons just as Mr. Jefferson finished talking to the principal. Mr. Jefferson smiled when he saw her, "Max," he said, "How are you doing?" Max replied, "Oh, hi Mr. Jefferson. I'm OK. This is my friend Chloe." Chloe nodded, and waved. "Chloe," said Mr. Jefferson, "Now why isn't somebody as cool as you going to Blackwell?" Chloe shook her head, "I was way too cool for this school," she said, "It's a long story…in actual files here." "I can imagine," said Mr. Jefferson. He sighed and said, "Max, this is going to be your last chance to give me a picture for the contest. If you don't have one for me in a few hours I'll have to omit you. I'm announcing the winner of the contest at the Vortex Club party tonight. Do you have a photo?" Max shook her head solemnly. "No Mr. Jefferson," she said, "There's been so much going on in my life I haven't had the time. I'm really sorry but I guess you'll have to skip me." Mr. Jefferson looked extremely disappointed. "I understand Max," he said, "Though I would've loved for you to have been able to represent Blackwell at San Francisco. I understand your reasons. You can't force an artist to work." Max replied, "I feel like a total loser but it's been a really hard week to focus. No pun intended." Mr. Jefferson nodded, "I'm proud of you for caring so much about a troubled friend," he said. "I take hope in the fact that you have plenty of time to refine your skill. Just get in the habit of putting your work out there." Max smiled, "Thanks Mr. Jefferson," she said, "I'll definitely be there tonight." "Me too," said Chloe, "You have to dance with us at least once." Max rolled her eyes. Mr. Jefferson laughed, "Nobody should have to see me dance!" he said, "It's no fun for the old hipster to try and keep up with the kids. I do have my pride. Be seeing you." Max shook her head. "Can't wait for the party…" said Chloe. Max rolled her eyes, and they entered the boy's dorms. "It's so lame they don't have co-ed dorms here," said Chloe. "Yes," said Max, "Because I want Nathan Prescott next door to me…" "Good point," Chloe responded. Chloe was about to follow Max, but Max stopped her at the door and said, "Wait here. Give me the signal if anybody shows up. Especially Nathan." "I won't let you down Spider-Max!" Chloe said as she began carefully looking out the window. Max carefully walked over to the door and texted Kate, "Hey Kate. I need Nathan's room number stat!" After only fifteen seconds Kate sent her reply, "111. Be careful!" Max let out a sigh of relief, and texted back, "Kate you are awesome! Thank u." "I love you bring out the rebel in me." Kate texted. "And please be carefully again. Please!" Max responded, "Of course! I'll keep you posted." She pocketed her phone and ran down the hallway. Nathan's room was at the far end. Max cringed at his slate which read, "The Prescott's RULE this town!" Max frowned and tried the door. Locked. She looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. She snatched it up and began bringing it down hard on the doorknob. The door inside was a dark and strange place. The décor was all modern style, and there were strange band posters on the wall, Max recognizing several bands that she knew were thoroughly Satanic. The art on the wall, if it could be called that, was all dark and shadowy looking. She began looking around for Nathan's cell phone. She opened a drawer to see a picture of Chloe, sprawled out on the floor unconscious. She put a hand to her mouth and said softly to herself, "Chloe…Oh Chloe…" She put the picture back in the drawer. She looked on the ground to see prescription pills on the ground. Some were antidepressants, others were used to treat more than one mental disorder. She looked in horror to see that the pills were right next to bottles of hard liquor, which was strictly prohibited on school grounds. She looked to see his computer. She clicked. Not password protected. She saw an e-mail pop up. It was Nathan writing Victoria a disturbing e-mail. He talked about wanting to match her outfit, and he also talked about bringing some serious "pah-ty" favors, which Max figured were drugs, especially going by his next point. Nathan told Victoria that he had even told his dad to keep Blackwell security away from the party so they could "Get rekt" without anybody knowing. Max was horrified. She saw another e-mail that Sean, Nathan's father, had sent to him. Nathan's dad, in short, was telling his son to quit being an out-of-control idiot while Pan Estates was being developed. She didn't find anything else. Looking over at Nathan's massive DVD and video game shelf, she noticed all of them had a dark pattern. All of the video games were filled with death and demons, and the films weren't much better, almost all rated R, and a few ones rated NC-17. Above the shelf were framed pictures of skulls. She looked over at his couch and saw scuff marks on the ground. At first she thought that they were marks from somebody being dragged, but then realized that it was a pattern from the couch being moved quite frequently. She pulled the couch to see a pocket on the back. Inside was Nathan's phone. Before she exited, she saw a diploma that had been signed by Sean Prescott several years ago. It was a diploma for being the "Best Son in the World," and was dated, "6 of June 2006." Max brushed the date off until she realized with horror that the date was 6/6/6. She gasped. Either it was a freak coincidence or it had been planned. Max was disturbed by all of the dark and evil things in Nathan's room. She quickly left the room and went back to Chloe, "Oh!" she said, "Max, you're here. I was getting worried. What'd you find?" Max shook her head, "His room was clean and creepy," she said before lifting up Nathan's phone. "Check this out!" Max said. Suddenly the door opened. It was Nathan.


	8. Chapter 8: What Kind of World

Chapter 8

What Kind of World

Nathan looked at Max and Chloe before saying with rage, "Hey! What are you doing in my dorm!?" Nathan swore at them, and was about to rush at Max before somebody pushed Nathan out of the way. It was Warren. "Go Max!" said Warren, "I got this swine!" "Get out of my face!" Nathan shouted at Warren. Nathan was about to knock Warren down, but Warren had come prepared. He flung his fist at Nathan and hit him square in the nose. Nathan fell on the ground, his nose bleeding. "You are so dead!" Nathan screamed before pulling out his pistol. Quickly, Warren kicked the gun out of his hand and began kicking Nathan in the stomach. He began to kick harder, and Max realized things were getting out of hand. He restrained Warren, "Warren!" she said, "That's enough. Stop it." Nathan groaned out on the ground, Oh my head. Why are you all looking at me like that!? You…You…And you…You're all dead!" Nathan staggered to his feet, "My dad!" he said, "My dad is coming for you. He owns you!" With a few final curses, he hobbled off to his dorm. They left the dorm building and went down onto the steps. "That was intense," said Warren. "Thank you so much Warren," said Max. "For what?" Nathan replied. "For rocking Nathan in the nose," said Chloe, "That was awesome!" "I don't know," said Warren, "I almost went crazy there…like Nathan." "You're not anything like him." Max said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good to know," said Warren, "Where are you guys going? Should I call the cops on Nathan?" Max shook her head, "No police!" she said, "Not yet." "Anything I can do to help?" Warren asked. Max thought for a second and replied, "Find out anything you can about Nathan's father." "I'm on it." Warren said. "Thank you again Warren," Max said, "Seriously. I'll call you later." "You better," Warren said, "I'm feeling pretty Alpha now." Max shook her head as Warren waved goodbye. Chloe looked at Max and said, "Man that guy really likes you…" Max palmed her face, "Ugh…I know." She said, "He really did give a serious beat-down to Nathan," Chloe said. Max replied, "It was a little scary to watch him do that." "Now let's make a date with Frank," Chloe said. "Will he even answer you?" Max asked. Chloe got out her cell phone and began texting. "Frank always answers when he wants money." She said. After a bit, Frank sent a return text. "Like I said," Chloe said, "he wants to see me right now." "Let's not keep him waiting." Max said.

They pulled up near the beach. Frank had moved from his previous location next to the diner to a spot near the beach just outside of Arcadia Bay. "Hopefully he'll be able to give us some info on Rachel," Chloe said. "You know what would be nice?" she asked, "If I still had a gun." For once, Max agreed with Chloe on guns. Sort of. "If I had it Frank would be a bit more willing to talk," she said. Max said, "Just play this cool OK? Just talk calmly to Frank to get that codebook from him. The more info we get, the sooner we could be going down to Portland together. The three of us. Me, you, and Rachel." Chloe nodded. They got out of the truck and slowly walked up to the RV. They took a deep breath and nodded to each other before Chloe knocked at the door. After a few moments Frank opened. "Oh look," he said grouchily, "the Wonder Twins." "She's my partner," Chloe said. Frank huffed, "Yeah or bodyguard. Now let's get to business. Where's my money?" "I don't have the money yet," Chloe fumbled out. Frank's face got suddenly angry. "Oh really?" he said, "Then why did you text me that you did?" "Because I wanted to tell you in person." Chloe said quickly. "Oh I'm truly touched Chloe," Frank said, "So why are you losers really here?" "We just want to ask you some questions," Chloe said. Frank laughed unbelieving. "You have some serious guts!" he said. "No." Deflated, Chloe and Max both looked at the ground. That was that then. After a bit Frank rolled his eyes, "Oh Lord OK, OK!" he said, "But I'm not getting you high! You want the 'higher education' then you can pay for it!" Max replied, "Frank, we're not here to buy drugs." "No," Frank said, "You don't look the type. Not like Chloe here. What do you want?" "Just the names of some of your clients." Max said. "Oh is that all?" Frank said, "Well why didn't you guys just tell me? How 'bout I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it. I know you somehow weaseled your grubby hands to my keys. I sure don't remember sticking them into my RV door that day." Max sighed, "Frank," she said, "Look we just want to talk, and not even about you. We're not here to pick a fight. I'm sorry to be such a nuisance but this is important!" "Yeah, yeah," Frank said with sarcasm, "Everything's important these days. But I can tell you're not messing with me." "There's no time for that Frank," said Max, "I just need a bit of information." "It always starts with just a little," Frank said, "Chloe knows all about that don't you Chloe?" "Come on Frank," Chloe said, "This isn't about me now." "Yeah right, OK!" said Frank, "Both of you are giving me a headache!" "Frank," Max said beginning to get desperate, "We really don't want to fight. This is so much bigger than us." Frank sneered, "Didn't come her to fight? A day after you pulled a freaking gun on me!" Max replied, "I…I am so sorry about that. It might be the dumbest thing I've ever done, and I've done a lot of dumb things this week." Frank shook his head, "Finally I believe you," he said, "But don't ever aim a gun at anybody unless you intend to kill. Although, you don't look like you could kill a bug." Max looked at Frank and said, "I would've never pulled the trigger. I was just…" Chloe piped up, "Dude she was scared alright? You pulled a blade one me, we were all freaked out. Now we're all OK. Please?" "Alright," Frank said, "We're cool for now, but my dog isn't." Frank paused. You like dogs?" Max was beginning to get impatient. Nothing had been said that she wanted to know. She went along with it though, "Of course I do!" Max said, "I heard that you rescued a bunch of fight dogs. That's amazing." "No it wasn't amazing," Frank said, "It was just the right thing to do. I couldn't bear to see them killing each other to satisfy a bunch of gambling scumbags." "That's very cool Frank," Max said, "You're dog is lucky you came along." Chloe dropped it, "Can we please focus on rescuing Rachel now?" she said impatiently. Frank's face sunk. "Rachel?" he said, "Is that why you're really here?" Max nodded, "We're so close to finding her now Frank! We need all the help we can get now! Especially yours." Frank shook his head, "Look," he said, "You and Chloe didn't know Rachel like I did. I couldn't even help her. You're in way over your heads. Why don't you go and play in your clubhouse?" Max persisted, "You're right Frank," she said, "You did know her better than any of us. You know more than us. Together we could find her. What do you have to lose?" Frank looked down at the ground and said in a despairing voice, "When Rachel vanished I pretty much lost everything. I can't stand not knowing where she is…not hearing her voice…or her laugh anymore." "We can change all that!" Max said, "It's up to you." Chloe said, "Help us find her Frank. We really need your clients list." There was a long pause. Frank looked suddenly back up and said "Well if there's a chance in crap you two can find Rachel, I'll take it." Frank sighed deeply, and looked over with eyes that no longer looked as hard as they were. Slowly, he reached back into his pocket and took out the pistol before handing it back to Chloe. She took it. He had also given her his codebook. "Thank you," Max said. "Yeah," Chloe said, "Thanks Frank, seriously." Frank replied, "It's hard to take you two characters seriously, but I want to. Good luck." Frank was about to go back inside his RV, but he hesitated, then looked back at Chloe and said, "Chloe, if you can help find out what happened to Rachel, then I'll consider your debt settled." Chloe nodded, and Frank went back inside. As they returned to their truck, Max thought to herself, 'Rachel must've seen something good in him.' Max went back to Chloe, and they returned to Chloe's house.

Sitting on the bed, Max looked behind her. Their evidence board now held Frank's codebook. They were sitting on Chloe's bed looking at it when Max looked at Chloe beside her. She looked beside her and looked at Chloe. "Are you OK Chloe?" Max asked. Chloe, who had been slouching, sighed and sat up. "I'm glad things worked out with Frank," she said, "It's nice to have one less enemy in Arcadia Bay." "Amen to that," Max said. Chloe got up and went over to her computer. Max went over to their evidence board and looked at David Madsen's coordinate list. She was about to begin piecing the evidence together when her phone buzzed. It was Kate. Her text read, "Thanks so much for visiting Max. You lifted my heart." Max smiled and texted back, "You're very welcome Kate! It was so good to see you smile again. You mean so much to me and to so many others." After a bit, Kate texted back, "I have to go, but I wanted to say have fun at the movies with Warren. He's so sweet. He brought my schoolbooks I needed today after you left. Give him a hug for me!" Max texted back, "I will. I'll call as soon as I can." Max felt happy, and she began looking back at David's coordinates list. Suddenly, Max saw something. The coordinates also had numbers next to them, a few including street names. Max went over to Chloe, and they began to find out if anything on the page could lead to an actual address. After a few hours, they had found several addresses. Next order of business was to find out what was on Nathan's cell phone. She had found a piece of paper near Nathan's phone behind the couch that had several codes written on it. Some were scratched out, but there were a few on the page. Nathan's phone had a four digit passcode, and that eliminated the 542 written in, and circled in red pen, and the 543 written in blue pen. The remaining codes were 4436, 0058, 3988, and 9535. Each one could be good or bad. Max checked Frank's codebook. Frank had made two massive drug deals with Nathan on the same day. No doubt they were his party supplies. One of the deals totaled $900. Max looked in Nathan's student sheet they had taken from the principal's office. She looked at Nathan's cell phone number. The final four numbers were 0829. She punched it in. Nathan's phone unlocked! She looked at his text messages to Frank. He indeed was buying drugs for the party from him. He even demanded Frank to drive and deliver the drugs himself for some extra cash. She looked at some more of Frank's ledger. Nathan had purchased drugs from him at 11:00 on October 4th, the night Kate had been drugged. At 10:00, he was at what looked like an abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere. She looked at Nathan's phone again. They had an address for the barn, and Nathan's phone told Frank to meet him at the exact area. Max went over to Chloe, "This is the place!" Max said. Chloe punched in the address. "Nothing Max," Chloe said, "Nothing. Just some crappy old barn." "Find out who owns the property!" Max said. Chloe hunted around, and then she found it, "It was somebody names Harry Aaron…Prescott." "I'm shocked," Max said. "We have to get to that barn," Max said, "We just have to be careful," Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared of Nathan or anybody," she said. Chloe sighed and got up out of the chair, "I feel like we're this close to finding Rachel," Chloe said, "We have to find her Max." "We will," Max said, "But remember, we still have to be careful." They went downstairs and entered Chloe's truck.

The barn was gloomy and it looked horribly terrifying. In total disrepair, it looked as if nobody had been there for thirty years. They passed a "No trespassing" sign, but took no heed. If they could find out what happened to Rachel or Kate, they didn't care who found them. They drove up to the barn and stopped. Getting out, Max shivered and said, "Holy crap this is scary." Chloe looked up as well, "I know," she said, "But we're here. We should find the best way to get in." They looked at the broad swinging doors and Max looked at the ground. There were fresh tire tracks! "Somebody was just here!" Max said. "Then we need to get in that barn!" Chloe replied. The front door was protected by a massive padlock. There was no way of getting in by the front. Max looked around while Chloe attempted picking the lock. She went to the side and saw large sheets of rested corrugated metal. She pushed it out of the way. There was the other door! It was unlocked, but it took quite a bit of pushing to get it open. "Chloe!" shouted Max, "Over here! There's another way in!" They went inside, and immediately Max felt goosebumps all over her arms. The inside was creepy, as if a monster would come out of every corner. Dust floated everywhere, and a large worn out tarp covered an old rusty out-of-commission tractor. From the 1950's. "Hey!" Chloe said, "Look over here! There's a chest." She flung it open. Inside was a bunch of folders and paperwork, one containing old news articles about the Prescott's. She looked around to find a crate. Inside was a note from 1903, written by Harry Aaron Prescott. It was a threatening note regarding the late payment of debts by a man named Lyndon B. The end of the note said that if the debts weren't paid by July 24, they would make his life a "living Hell." Max shook her head and continued walking around. As she walked suddenly she tripped over a piece of wood. She fell over, but got up. Continuing, she realized that her footsteps sounded hollower. She stomped the wood. Indeed, they were hollower. She got on her hands and knees and brushed aside all the hay to find a large wooden trapdoor leading to a basement level. She called Chloe over. They struggled to lift the heavy trapdoor, but when they did, it revealed a set of concrete steps leading down. The walls were painted white, and it looked like a fallout bunker. The stairs led to a hallway, with a massive plated safe door. There was a keypad lock, and Max felt immediately discouraged. Would they have to turn back now all because of a keypad? Suddenly it dawned on her. In Nathan's code note, the number 542 had been written in eye-catching red pen while everything else was written in blue pen. It had even been circled as if the code was extremely important. She punched 542 into the lock. She heard the metal unlocking the door. "Yes!" Max said, "Let's get in!" She turned the wheel knob, which led to another room. It was stocked just like a fallout shelter, with food and drink, as well as a water heater. There was also a sink. Max felt incredibly creeped out. She looked over on the metal counter to see a letter. She walked over to read it. It was a letter from Nathan's psychiatrist to Nathan's father. In it, he explained that he should discontinue his visits to Nathan, as Mr. Prescott had ignored all of his advice. He said that because Mr. Prescott was ignoring his son, that Nathan would continue to decline. He said that Nathan was becoming more and more disconnected with reality, and because Mr. Prescott was ignoring his advice, he assumed that he was no longer wanted. Max shivered. She put the letter down, and then in horror, saw a roll of duct tape. Always a bad sign in a bunker. Then came the next room. It was a dark room, but white and clean. There was a white sofa to one end, a photo printer on the other. The computer on one end had a note attached to it. It was to Nathan from Nathan's father. The note had a horribly isolating feeling to it. Nathan's father told Nathan to never talk to him on his cell phone, but to use the disposable ones, since he didn't want to hear Nathan screaming out his name in public as he had done "stupidly before," as the note said. The rest of the note reeked of pride. Mr. Prescott told Nathan that he hadn't shard his "vast wisdom" with him just so he could mess it up. The closing of the note said that they had to work as a team, or Nathan was on his own. Max left the computer and looked at a large shelf full of binders. There was one for every female student in and around Arcadia Bay. Max pulled out the binders for Victoria, Kate, and Rachel. She opened the one for Kate. Inside were photos of Kate tied up, unconscious. Max covered her mouth in horror. Victoria's file was empty. "Victoria is next!" Max said, "Nathan has to be planning to dose her tonight at the party!" Chloe had opened Rachel's file, and there were the same photos. One was different, it was Nathan, shoving Rachel's face into the ground. Chloe was beginning to panic. "She could've been paid to do these!" she said, "No Chloe…" Max said, "I don't think…" "That photo's in the junkyard!" Chloe shouted, "She must be in the junkyard! I know that exact place!" She rushed away. Max decided to run after, but forgot to put the binder back, or relock the safe door. She rushed after Chloe, who was already in the truck. Max threw herself into the truck and they screamed off to the junkyard. It took them only a few minutes to get there Chloe had been driving frantically. When they got there, Chloe burst out of the truck and began tearing off. "Wait for me Chloe!" Max shouted. "I know exactly where I'm going!" Chloe shouted behind her. They soon reached the spot of the photo. "This is it Max!" she shouted as she began digging. "Help me Max!" she shouted. As they dug, they soon hit something. It was Rachel. She was dead. She had been dead for a long time. Chloe refused to believe it, but then threw herself to the side on her knees. "Rachel!" she shouted crying uncontrollably. "Rachel why!? Why her!?" Max covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe it either. Chloe was crying loudly, and Max went down and put her arms around Chloe. "I'm so sorry Chloe," she said, a tear in her eye, "I'm so, so sorry." Chloe was weeping bitterly, "I loved her so much!" she sobbed, "How can she be dead!? What kind of a world is this!? Who does this?!" She cried even harder now, Max over her. Max was asking the same question as Chloe, who does this?

The parking lot for the Vortex Club's party building was flooded with cars. In the near distance you could hear the muffled bass music blasting from inside. The moon shone down brightly on the building. Chloe was inside the car, her eyes red from crying, and with a dark look in them. "I hope Nathan enjoys his last party," Chloe said in a shadowy voice. Her teeth ground together, and her eyes were narrowed, furious slits. "Chloe," Max said, trying to console her, "We can go to the cops right now. We have proof!" Chloe jumped down Max's throat, "Screw the police!" she screamed, "Rachel wanted us to find her…to give her real justice…no, justice doesn't exist in a world like this. But revenge does. The Prescott's have had this coming for a hundred years!" Max knew this wasn't the right way. Justice did exist in this world, even if it didn't always look like it. Revenge was never the way to go. She tried to talk to Chloe. "Chloe," Max said in a soft voice, "Look, this isn't the right way. Revenge is never the right way. Vengeance is God's, not yours." "No!" Chloe shouted, "Vengeance is mine! God doesn't exist Max! If he did, he wouldn't let people like Rachel be killed by sadists like Nathan!" Max shook her head, "Chloe I know you don't want to listen to this," she said, "But you need to calm down! Wait! Please! This isn't the way!" Chloe glared at Max, "I don't care about the right way anymore," she said, "I am going to kill Nathan, and not you, or God, will get in my way!" She took her pistol out of her pocket and looked it over. Max was about to say something when Chloe exited the truck and made her way to the Vortex Club party. Max, followed, a pit in her stomach. On the walkway leading to the party they met Warren, a cup of Pepsi in his hand. "Hey Max," she said, "How are you?" Chloe stopped, looking annoyed. "I'm OK Warren," she said. "I'm glad you stopped me today Max," he said, "Nathan is dangerous." "Where is he?" Chloe demanded. Warren replied, "I didn't see him in the dorm again. I was holed up in my room." "Let's go Max," Chloe snapped. Warren replied, "Oh wait, before you go inside, can I get just one picture?" Max obliged, but felt Chloe's burning impatience. Chloe left, and Max tried to say something, but Warren spoke, "Sorry I just wanted to feel like a normal student after all that violence. I never hit anybody like that before, I was the one always getting his butt kicked." "Thanks Warren," Max said, "and if you see Nathan text me immediately, don't let him see you!" "I won't," Warren replied, "I know how to be invisible here." With that, they parted, and Max entered the building. As soon as she went in, she was overwhelmed with it all. The loud, thudding bass music flooded Max's ears as soon as she cracked open the door. Inside, Max looked around. She saw Stella and went over. "Hey Stella!" she called. Stella looked over, "Hi Max!" "Have you seen Nathan yet?" Max yelled over the rhythmic pound of the bass. "No thank God!" Stella replied, "That guy freaks me out! Wait, some girl just asked about Nathan before you came in." Max said, "Just tell me if you see him, and don't get too close!" Stella raised an eyebrow, "Nothing I wouldn't do anyway. I'll text you if I see him." Max nodded and began walking off. There was a curtain that led to the main party room. She pulled the curtain away and was stunned by the wild look of the party. Strobe lights flickered dazzlingly, with flashing disco lights everywhere else. The main lighting was reddish, and Max looked to hear a splash, and boys yelling. There was a huge indoor swimming pool inside. She looked over to the enormous beatbox, and the DJ, jamming to the incredibly loud music. People were dancing on the large dance floor at the other end. People talking and jabbering, Nathan could be anywhere! She looked around. She saw Brooke at the drink bar, the girl that flew her RC helicopter around the Commons. She walked up. Brooke looked shocked to see her, "Hi Max," she said, "I didn't expect to see you at a Vortex Club party." "I didn't expect it either…" Max said, "Uh, hey, have you seen Nathan anywhere?" "No," replied Brooke, "And I'm not looking for him so I most likely won't. I just hate that scrub…and his club…" Max was confused, "So why are you here?" Brooke replied, "No homework. Boredom. Waiting. Hey, at least I get free food and drinks. Hey, come by to see me on the Commons tomorrow. You could fly my helicopter!" Max smiled, "Great, thanks. See you then." She left Brooke and continued her search. Why had nobody seen Nathan? What was he doing? Was he outside getting his drugs together for Victoria? Max realized that she hadn't seen Victoria either. She went off to look for her. She went over beside the pool and saw Alyssa. She walked over and Alyssa said, "Oh hi Max! I didn't expect to see you here. What's going on?" Max sighed, "It's just so stupid to see us all partying after Kate Marsh almost jumped off a roof. I guess they're happy she's 'OK' now and can get back to partying. I saw the video got taken down so I hope nobody will post it anywhere else. Or am I being naïve?" Alyssa shook her head, "Look how fast people here forgot about Kate!" she said, "They'll find some new Blackwell drama to sink their teeth into." Max asked about Nathan, but Alyssa hadn't seen her either. She was about to give up, but then suddenly looked and saw a separate room reserved for VIPs. If Nathan was anywhere, he'd be in there. She walked over. There was a person at the desk who would admit people. Max boldly walked off and said, "Excuse me, but I'm going in!" The clerk looked at Max as if she was a toddler who had just asked a really dumb question. "Sorry," she said, "but this is the VIP section. Members only. OK?" "Sorry," Max said, "But I am on the list!" Max had seen Courtney put her down for it when she had asked about the dress code. The clerk shook her head, "There is no Max Caulfield on the list for the Vortex Club. Nice try." "Listen," said Max, "No. You listen!" the clerk interrupted, "Courtney is supposed to be the VIP gatekeeper, not me! Please go!" Max was incensed. Only one thing left to do: find Courtney. It didn't take long to find her. She was grabbing a soft drink at the food bar. She walked over, "Hey Courtney!" Max said. Courtney looked at Max and smiled, "Max! Our guest star arrives fashionably late! Too bad we didn't get to have our fashion meet, but I think you look quite good enough to have special access to the VIP lounge." Max huffed, "You better let your minion know. She won't let me pass." Courtney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh that little…" she sighed, "She just made her last mistake. She thinks she's Victoria. Buh-bye! Now let's go make an official VIP entrance." Courtney quickly strode over to the clerk, frowning, Max following. "Hey Ashley," Courtney said walking over to the clerk. She put both her hands on the table, looking imposing and upset. "You do know I put Max's name on the list tonight right? So you decide to block her while I take a break? Sorry, you're not in charge here." "But I…" Ashley protested. Courtney leaned even further and said, "Oh you're done! And consider your name off the list permanently!" Courtney looked at Max with a satisfied smile and said, "Welcome to the Vortex Club." Ashley looked upset, before stomping off in a huff. Courtney sat down in her place and said to Max, "Hey if you need anything just text me." Max thanked her and entered the lounge. 'Nathan is the Vortex Club,' Max thought, 'He has to be in here!' Max walked in. "Hey! Super-Max!" said a voice. It was Hayden. Max walked over. Judging just by his speech and body cues, he had been partying hard…A can of beer was in his hand, and it definitely wasn't his first…or second…or third. "Hello Hayden," Max said, "I want to find Nathan. Do you-" "Me too!" Hayden said raising his cup, "He was supposed to be bringing special party favors…I hope…At the party you actually plan to party at the party." Max didn't even know why she bothered asking. "Have you seen Victoria?" Max asked, "Where is she?" Hayden looked annoyed, "Oh gah, go ask her yourself! I would but like I said…" "Maybe you better take it easy tonight…" Max said. Hayden swatted his hand at Max, "Whatever," he said, "I'm in this world to have fun. Try it sometime Max!" If this was fun Max didn't want it. She left, and looked around. Taylor walked up. "Max!" she said, "Look at you here!" Max wasn't sure about Taylor. She hoped that Taylor, one of Victoria's disciples, wasn't as mean as Victoria herself, though Courtney had proved nice, and Courtney was one of Victoria's closest friends. "Hey Taylor," Max said, "Hey, have you seen Nathan anywhere?" Taylor shook her head, "No…that's fine by me. He's been getting like too buggy. And kind of scary. Victoria might know. She blows it off but Vic and him are really close. They're more like brother sister. She really cares about him." "Is that why you come to the Vortex Club?" Max asked. Taylor shook her head, "No Max, I'm far from home at a great school. I'm here to learn, make friends and party. But when I saw Kate on the roof I knew I had gone too far." Max was worried about Taylor. What if Nathan was after her? "Listen," Max said, "Kate was drugged at the last Vortex Club party, so you should avoid any drink here!" Taylor shook her head, "Trust me," she said, "I won't even drink my own water if Nathan's around." "OK," Max said, "I have to go now, but look out for yourself, and give my best to your mom." Max knew that Taylor's mother had undergone back surgery. "Oh thanks Max!" Taylor said, "She's doing great after her surgery. I'm glad to know you're looking after us too." With that, Max left Taylor. She looked around for Victoria when she heard somebody else call her name, "Yay Max!" said a happy voice, "I can't believe you showed up. Why didn't you tell me?" It was Dana. Max replied, "As you can tell by my outfit I was in a hurry. Dana…have you seen Nathan around?" "No way!" Dana said, "I've been dancing all night. Come on and dance with us!" "I'm sorry Dana but I can't right now," Max said, "Just, promise to stay away from Nathan!" "I will," Dana said, "I still feel sorry for him. He needs help, but he's sure not getting it from his family." Max nodded, "I know. Hey, I'll see you around Dana." "Alright Max," she said, before going back onto the dance floor. Max looked around and saw Victoria! She breathed a sigh of relief before quickly walking over. "Victoria!" Max said, "Listen, I need to talk to you." Victoria looked at Max, as if wondering how she managed to sneak in. "Sorry Max," Victoria said, "Vortex Club members only." Max said, "Sorry. I'm on the list." "I'm taking you off." Victoria said with a sneer. "Do you even have a clue of what's happening at Blackwell? Kate Marsh tried to kill herself in front of you and me, everybody here!" "That's not my fault Max," Victoria retorted, "Don't even try to blame me!" "I don't blame you Victoria, but you know Kate had a church group and that she didn't party, so why did you upload that video?" Victoria let out a loud sigh. "I swear we weren't going to do it, then we got some wine and got stupid." "More than stupid," Max said, "it was mean…hateful. Kate never did anything to you!" Victoria replied, "Max, look, I may not be her friend but I didn't get off on her attempting suicide. I'm not evil Max!" "I believe you Victoria," Max said, "But I just don't understand you." "That makes both of us Max," Victoria said, "I always feel like I have to overcompensate. For what I have no clue. I'm only here to become a photographer. Not president." Max knew she'd have to alleviate the pressure, which was extremely tense, before she could warn her about Nathan. "You have talent Victoria," Max said, "You don't have to push people out of your way." "You don't understand," Victoria said, "my parents own a gallery. I know how this art game has to be played. It's brutal." Max shook her head, "No, you don't have to play their way. Mr. Jefferson doesn't, and he's famous!" Victoria sighed, "Thanks for admitting again that I have some talent…even if I don't always think so." "That's up to you," Max said. Victoria said, "Do you think it's fate that we're not supposed to be friends?" Max threw up her hands, "Why not? We're both photographers, we're both weird and pretentious…If we didn't have attitudes towards each other we could be friends." Victoria nodded, "I'd like that Max. I don't try to make enemies I just…I'm not good at making friends. Well anyway, I'll keep your name on the list. There's still time for you to be in the Vortex Club." "Maybe not," Max said. "Why do you say that?" Victoria asked. Max decided to warn her. There was no point in not warning her, and to let her be kidnapped by Nathan only as a petty score-settler would be incredibly irresponsible. Max said, "Victoria, listen, your life is in serious danger! I know Nathan is your friend, but he's truly unstable, and dangerous. He did drug Kate at that party so he could take her someplace…dark." "What?!" Victoria said, incredulous, "Nice try Max, but I don't believe you. Why would he do that?" "That I don't know yet," Max said, "But it was enough to make Kate want to die. I think you're next." Victoria shook her head side to side, "Max," she said, "You're crazy. Nathan is one of my best friends. Yes he takes serious meds but that's not his fault. His family treats him like a total freak just because he has his little meltdowns." "They're not little anymore!" Max said, "They're deadly! I don't care if you hate me or not but you have to believe me!" Victoria looked at the ground. "You could've been a major jerk to me when I was drenched on the dorm steps, but you weren't and I deserved it. Max…I don't hate you. I think you're one of the coolest students at Blackwell. Weird, but cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm jealous because you don't give a crap what anybody thinks, and I do." Max felt like she had finally gotten through to Victoria. Victoria paused and then said, "To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately. He's not here and I haven't seen him." Max looked Victoria in the eyes and said, "Just please make sure you stay away from him tonight if you see him. Stay close to your friends tonight OK?" "I'll let you boss me around this one time," Victoria said, "And there are people here I can go to for protection. Thanks for warning me Max. If what you say is true, then be careful yourself." Max smiled, "I have my own protection." "Text me if you need anything," Victoria said. "I will," Max said, "Thanks Victoria." They parted and Max looked for Chloe. She saw her standing at the edge of the VIP lounge. She walked over. She felt good she had warned Victoria, and hoped that they could be friends from now on, even if they weren't best friends, at least they would be on good terms. She went over to Chloe and said, "Chloe, Nathan isn't here. Nobody has seen him tonight." "He's definitely not upstairs or in the lockers." Chloe said. Max put a hand to her face and said, "Crap, maybe he's hiding in his dorm!" "Let's bail," Chloe said, "Nathan can't hide forever!" They were about to leave when they saw Mr. Jefferson. "Max," he called, "Glad to see you made it!" "Oh," Max said, caught off guard, "Hey Mr. Jefferson." "Are you both OK?" Mr. Jefferson asked, "You look like you're on a mission." "Just looking for Nathan," Max said. Mr. Jefferson replied, "Aha. I didn't know you are pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon…he seemed pretty upset. I think he's still upset over the whole Kate situation. 'I'm sure he is,' Max thought to herself. "Let's talk later Max," Mr. Jefferson said, "I have to announce the winner of the contest. I do wish you would've entered Max. You have to build up that resume and portfolio. But I know you will." "Thanks," said Max, "I hope so." Mr. Jefferson replied, "OK, well excuse me, I'm almost on." Max wanted to leave, but she also was curious to see who Mr. Jefferson would pick. Mr. Jefferson went on stage, and the rhythm of the music stopped. Everybody began clapping. "Thank you," Mr. Jefferson said as everybody calmed down, "Now I don't get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their photograph, and everybody who thought about entering." Chloe began trying to get Max away from the party, but Max stopped her and motioned for her to wait. "Now this is the most important step in becoming an artist," Mr. Jefferson continued, "Sharing your art with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, you're all everyday heroes. And now the envelope. The winner is…Oh my, what a shocker. Victoria Chase." Max frowned. Mr. Jefferson had let Victoria blackmail him! Victoria pranced on-stage, and took the microphone. "Thank you so much Mr. Jefferson," Victoria began, "It was your work that brought me to Blackwell, and I hope I can live up to your name…and fame." She paused and then said, "I'd like to dedicate this prize to Kate Marsh…" Another pause. "She is the real everyday hero of Blackwell…and I can't wait for her to come back. Thank you." As Victoria left the stage, Max heard somebody yell, "You suck Victoria!" before everybody began to clap. Max didn't. "Big surprise," she said, "Victoria won. I can't believe she blackmailed Mr. Jefferson!" Chloe huffed and said, "Well I don't give a crap. Look, you stay here at the party and look for Nathan he might show up. I'll go to his dorm room." Max nodded, "Alright Chloe, be careful!" Chloe stormed off and Max sighed, she hoped Nathan wasn't in his dorms. After all, there was no reason for him to be. Mr. Jefferson once again took the mic and said, "The Vortex Club has done so much for Blackwell. So now that the Old Man has spoken, please enjoy yourselves tonight. It is the perfect October night for a wicked pool party! Class dismissed!" As he took the steps down the stage, Max's respect for Mr. Jefferson went down with it. Rolling her eyes she thought, 'That one teacher who tried to be cool.' Max went to look for Mr. Jefferson, but he had left. Max couldn't leave the VIP area, and so stayed put. Max lingered, but after ten minutes Nathan still hadn't showed up. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Max looked, expecting the text to be from Chloe. Instead, she gasped. The text was from Nathan! She read the text, which said, "Hope you enjoyed your last look at Rachel. There won't be any evidence left when I'm done!" Max put a hand over her mouth, and began running to find Chloe. She couldn't find her, and Max decided to run for the junkyard, which was only a short distance from the school. She did have a flashlight in her camera bag, and she switched it on as she ran.

Holding the flashlight in front of her, Max entered the junkyard. It was terrifying enough during the day, now it was dark as pitch, and the metal skeletons of cars threw haunting shadows on the ground. Max slowly crawled through. She remembered from earlier in the day where Rachel was buried. She began picking up the pace. She wondered why Nathan would try to hide evidence. Wherever he was, he was about to get his just deserves. She would hide, and take a photo of him trying to get the body out, and then show the photo to the police. That way Nathan could get true justice. After a while, she went back to where Rachel's body was. Max looked. Nathan wasn't there. She was alarmed. Had Nathan already done his dirty work? She cautiously walked over and began digging. After a bit, she found her. "She's still there." Max said as she got up and backed away. Max breathed a sigh of relief. Nathan hadn't even arrived yet! She was about to hide, when suddenly Max felt a sharp sting in her neck. Somebody had stuck her with a needle! "No!" she said softly. Nathan was there already!? She began to feel extremely weak in her legs. She collapsed to the ground, but desperately tried to get up. Whatever she had been drugged with was an extremely powerful sedative. Max completely collapsed. "Chloe." She said as her head fell to the ground. Max heard footsteps coming towards her. She shielded her eyes as the form walked towards her. She looked up to see the face of the man, Rachel's murderer. It was Mr. Jefferson.


	9. Chapter 9: A Moment of Desperation

Chapter 9

Moment of Desperation

Max felt as if she had been hit by a freight train. Her muscles ached and felt horribly weak. Her vision was blurred, and she felt confused and disoriented. She could just barely hear Mr. Jefferson's voice. He was looming over her, snapping photos. "Ah, yes," he said in a voice far more menacing than Max had ever remembered. "The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest," he said, "No vain posing." Max's clothes felt hot and stifling, even though the room was cold. She was under a blindingly bright lamp. She could feel Mr. Jefferson position her feet differently. Struggling to move, Max tried to move her head up. Mr. Jefferson stepped over and shouted, "Hold that stare there! Stay! Still!" His voice was harsh and violent. Mr. Jefferson walked back over and tried to snap a photo of Max's face. Max tried to move her face away from the camera. Mr. Jefferson stood up instantly, and he furiously spit out, "Oh Max! You messed up my shot!" He walked over, and said in a low voice, "But don't worry. We have all the time in the world. For now. I knew you were special the second I saw your first…selfie." He snapped several more photos. "And yes, I still hate that word." He walked over and said, "You're much different than Rachel, always looking in the wrong places. Poor, poor Rachel." He chuckled maniacally. Max tried to move again. Mr. Jefferson thrust his hand down on Max's neck, forcing her to stop, "Don't move!" he snarled. "Thanks Max," Mr. Jefferson said, "If only Nathan could see this setup…He tried so hard, but you can't just throw a few subjects around and call it art, but then you can't expect a cohesive style or theme. But he had an eye for shadows." He continued taking his shots, and Max kept struggling to move, but she was still so weak. She heard everything Mr. Jefferson was saying, and was fully aware of what was going on, but she just couldn't do anything about it. She barely had the strength to speak. Mr. Jefferson continued his ranting, "It's just too bad you're so nosy Max! But this room is under 24/7 surveillance. All I had to do was text you from Nathan's phone, and you fell right into my trap. You should've focused on schoolwork, not private detecting with your little friend." Max's eyes opened wider. "Chloe," she whispered. "Yes, Chloe, right. She has a troubled history like most Arcadia Bay dropouts. Good thing she wasn't with you or I would've been forced to kill her. Even if I had, nobody would've been surprised. Or cared. Though I promise people will care when you die tonight Max." He went in for some more close up shots. Max once again tried to get her head out of the way. Mr. Jefferson shoved Max's head in the ground and growled, "Max, please do not move so much!" Mr. Jefferson pushed Max's head into the ground harder with every word. If she hadn't been so weak, Max would've yelled in pain, "I need you posted and framed my way!" He removed his hand, and Max shed a tear. "Maybe a new dose will calm you down," Mr. Jefferson said. Max began to panic, and she weakly flailed around, desperately trying to loosen herself. "Do not move," Mr. Jefferson said as he picked up the needle, "Or this will hurt…much." Before Mr. Jefferson had a chance to fill the syringe with the narcotics, Max kicked the tray out of his reach, and the bottle of narcotics spilled all over the floor. Mr. Jefferson cursed her and shouted, "You never really listen do you? In fact, you never really listened in any of my classes! If you had, you might've seen all this coming! You remember in my class, how I told you that I could frame you in a dark room in a moment of desperation? Didn't think so." He stooped down and his speech softened, but not in a kind way. "But you are a fighter though." Max suddenly remembered Mr. Jefferson saying those exact words in class. Max saw Mr. Jefferson's cruel puzzle now. He had often talked of shadowy art, and of contrasting light and dark. Had he been throwing riddles at her, and yet she had never noticed? Mr. Jefferson narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Remember my number one rule: always…take the shot." He pricked her neck with the syringe, and everything faded to black. When she woke up, everything was different. Mr. Jefferson was gone, and she was tied to restraining chair. She shuddered and thought to herself, 'I can't believe that just happened. He is so sick!' Max assessed her situation. She was tied up, but not with any kind of metal restraints, merely duct tape. She began struggling, straining her legs to try to snap the tape. She couldn't free her arms, but she freed her right leg. The tape snapped. 'Oh thank you God!' Max thought. She was startled to hear somebody groan beside her. It was Victoria! She was on the floor, obviously drugged. Max was horrified. "Victoria!" Max said, "Victoria! It's me Max, can you hear me?" Victoria opened her eyes and said, "Max…Oh…Where are we, what's happening?" Max replied, "You've been drugged like Kate, and me. Do you remember how you got here?" "I don't know," Victoria said sobbing, "Wait, you warned me about Nathan. I went to Mr. Jefferson for help and he was acting so weird. That's the last thing I remember. I can't move my hands, help Max!" Listen carefully," Max said, "Mark Jefferson kidnapped us. He's using Nathan as well. Jefferson is very dangerous! We have to get out of here before he gets back." "Max," Victoria said, "What's going on? I thought you said Nathan was dangerous but it was actually Mark?" "I was wrong," Max said, "I should've known that Nathan couldn't do this all on his own." "Do what?" Victoria pleaded, "What's going to happen to us? Oh please get us out of here!" "I'm not going to let that swine get away with this!" Max said, "I just need you to be strong. We need to act while we're clear headed. If he doses us again we could forget everything." "I'm not strong Max," Victoria said, "Look at me. Look what I did to Kate Marsh! Now she's in the hospital and I'm here." "Kate wants us to get out of here," Max said, "and then we can go see her again OK?" "I'd do anything to see Kate once more," Victoria said, "Just to tell her I'm sorry." Max nodded, "You will Victoria…You will." Suddenly, a door opened. Mr. Jefferson stalked in. Max sat erect, and glared at him. Mr. Jefferson grabbed Victoria, and threw her at the other end of the room. There was a large closet, and he slammed the door. Max could still hear Victoria's muffled crying from the other end. Mr. Jefferson looked at Max and said, "I see your awake now. Sorry for my rude entrance, but I can't have other people like Victoria intrude on our photo session. She'll have her photo ops, but you won't see them either. In fact, you won't see, hear, or smell anything ever again. Mr. Jefferson walked over to a switch, the lighting turned pinkish-red, and everything looked darker. Mr. Jefferson walked back to his camera and began taking pictures. With a twisted smile on his face Mr. Jefferson laughed and said, "I'm getting some spectacular images here Max. I know Victoria would kill to be in your place but she doesn't understand our…connection. You're the winner Max. I choose your portrait. You try too hard Max. You all have the same doe-eyed look when you come here, replaced by fear when you realize what's about to happen." "Mr. Jefferson," Max asked, "Why are you doing this?" Mr. Jefferson chuckled, "Very good question Max," Mr. Jefferson said, "But that's not for you to know. It wouldn't matter anyway because you'll be dead tonight." "Yes," Max said, "You're a psychopath! And this is your last session." Mr. Jefferson stood there, and said nothing for a while, but then he spoke, "On the contrary Max," he said, "I'm so sane that nobody knows you're here tonight. And don't even get me started on your partner. I had enough of those faux punk losers in my Seattle days. Well, at least you're not one of them. It's just such a shame that you know that all of this is going on. It's better when they don't know. Like pure, sweet, Kate." "Kate believed, and she survived," Max said, "You failed to break her. She's stronger than ever! She'll outlive you!" "Well she'll certainly outlive you," Mr. Jefferson retorted. "Who knows? Maybe I'll pay Kate a visit soon to retest her faith." "You will not get away with this!" Max said, "I want you to know that!" "Then why did you blame David Madsen for stalking Kate? Of course he was the only person who was about to find out the truth. Irony. I know that the Prescott's are going to have a major scandal when the town finds out what their elite son has been doing for homework." "He's as sick as you," Max said. Mr. Jefferson narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't judge people Max. But that's why Nathan should've never been at Blackwell." "That makes two of you!" Max said. "I helped Nathan realize his vision," Mr. Jefferson said, "You used him!" Max said. Mr. Jefferson replied, "I prefer the term manipulated. Like with an image. Nathan was easy to twist around. I became a sort of father figure to Nathan. It often happens in teacher/student relationships. It was kind of touching there for a while." "Did you tell him about all of your plans at Blackwell?" Max asked. Mr. Jefferson said back, "Don't be stupid Max. I told him what he needed to hear. In return, I gained access to the Prescott fortune. How do you think I paid for all of this glorious Dark Room equipment? How else could I get these new drugs for my subjects." Max glared at Mr. Jefferson. "Rachel Amber was your victim," Max said, "Not your subject." "Oh, Rachel Amber," Mr. Jefferson said, "That's the real tragedy. Nathan thought he could be an artist like me. Instead, the idiot gave her an overdose." "Rachel," Max said, "You killed her! Why? Why!?" Mr. Jefferson donned a snarling look and said in a mocking tone, "Why!? Why?! Listen to me. Rachel is dead. But no tears, Los Angeles would've killed her anyway, so look at it as a favor to her." "You're evil!" Max said, "Oh I see," Mr. Jefferson said, "You're good because you stopped your friend from beating Nathan up." "I cared about him more than you do!" Max said. "No!" Mr. Jefferson yelled, "You don't! Nathan thought he could actually mimic what I do with a camera and subject. Like father, but not like son!" "Where is Nathan now?" demanded Max. "Dead and buried." Mr. Jefferson said in a low voice. Max took it in. That's why nobody had seen Nathan, Mr. Jefferson had murdered him before the party. Mr. Jefferson continued, "After what he did to Rachel I knew I couldn't keep him as a protégé for much longer. Now the police will never find his body. Don't you get it now Max? I can't compromise my vision with amateurs." "You are an amateur!" Max said, "Look at the trail of death you left behind. You can't blame this all on Nathan!" "I love your spirit Max," Mr. Jefferson said, "But I like my models to be seen not heard. So I'll have to make sure, there's nothing left behind…of you." Mr. Jefferson walked to the camera and said, "I see why your instant camera is so appealing. You don't need a computer to print your work out." He left, and Max tried to think of a way to get out. Suddenly, she saw her diary. There were photos in there that she could use to get out of there! Max rewound time back to when Mr. Jefferson had begun to leave. "Wait!" She shouted, "Mr. Jefferson!" Mr. Jefferson turned around, looking extremely annoyed, "What is it Max?" he snapped. "My diary." Max said, "What did you do to it?" Mr. Jefferson huffed, "Don't worry Max, nobody's going to read it. Thanks for reminding me." He walked over and looked inside. "Oh," he said with a tone and look of disgust, "Look at your selfies! What a waste of talent, you could've done so much better!" Mr. Jefferson walked over to a drawer and took out a lighter. "How about we forget about all of this crap," Mr. Jefferson said. He turned on the lighter, and put it to Max's diary. "No!" Max shouted. Mr. Jefferson smiled sickly as her diary burned to ashes. He let the burning diary flutter to the ground. "That's what San Francisco would've done to your work," Mr. Jefferson said, "They would've burned it." Max glared furiously at Mr. Jefferson, who chuckled and picked up a photo of Max while she was unconscious. Mr. Jefferson said, "Now this is true art. Sorry Max, but selfies don't qualify." Max said nothing, and Mr. Jefferson left the room. Max ground her teeth and stared at her ruined diary. She suddenly began to cry. She was trapped, and about to die. She looked up at the ceiling and said, "God…please. Please save me! Save me!" She closed her eyes sobbing. "What is it Max?" It was Mr. Jefferson, his arms crossed, staring at her. Max was startled, he had returned without her even seeing him. Mr. Jefferson said, "It's like your back in my class. You're still spacing out! It might be cool if you took one of your patented selfies now." Max could hear thunder boom above her head. Max gasped. Was it the storm she had dreamed about? Was it actually coming true? Another muffled thunderclap. It was coming true! She tried moving her leg, it was still loose, but she didn't let Mr. Jefferson see. "Anyway," Mr. Jefferson said, "answer my question!" "You're a monster!" Max said. "Good answer," Mr. Jefferson said. Max stared up at Mr. Jefferson, and then her nose began bleeding. "Hey," Mr. Jefferson said, "Your nose is bleeding." Mr. Jefferson reached down to wipe it, but Max threw her head to the side. Mr. Jefferson grabbed Max's hair and yanked her head still, before wiping it off. "Probably gave you too big a dose," he said, "Sorry about that. However, considering you're about to die, a nosebleed is a pretty small problem." A huge thunderclap exploded just outside, and even though it was muffled, it sounded massive. The lights flickered on and off before going back on. "Did you see how crazy it is outside?" Mr. Jefferson said, "Well Max, it's been an honor working with you on these final sessions. The last thing I need you to know is that it really is a pity that you decided to throw away your gift. A real artist needs to show his work to the world. To be…innocent." "Or guilty!" Max said. Mr. Jefferson chuckled and said, "That's the last lecture you'll ever have to hear from me. Mr. Jefferson began walking over to his drugs, which were designed to kill. "Please!" Max said, "Don't do this! You don't know what's happening!" "Quiet!" Mr. Jefferson said, holding his hand above Max's head. "Quiet Max." He walked over to his desk. Max thought quickly, she said, "Mr. Jefferson! Please…Can I have one last request?" Mr. Jefferson said, "Oh, you got me Max. How can I deny that face?" Max thought for a bit what would best bide time, she said, "I…I want you to take one last picture of me. I want to be your best subject." Mr. Jefferson raised an eyebrow and said, "I almost don't believe that, but I'm glad to see you're learning something from my classes." Max knew that would entice him. Mr. Jefferson took his camera, and snapped a photo, but then went back to grab the deadly needle. Max tried struggling, but the restraints to her hands were too secure. Mr. Jefferson walked over, and holding the needle, said, "I promise this final dose won't hurt." He shoved Max's head into the chair. Max couldn't struggle or do anything. His needle was about to inject its lethal poison into her when Max heard the massive door to the Dark Room open. "What?!" Mr. Jefferson said, dropping the needle. Max gasped. Who was it? Mr. Jefferson grabbed a tripod and held it over his head like a baseball bat. The man came in. It was David Madsen. Mr. Jefferson swung, but David was prepared. He fired his gun but missed. Mr. Jefferson swung again, this time hitting David in the face. David fell over. Max yelled, "David! The camera beside you!" David picked up the camera, and threw it hard at Mr. Jefferson's face. It hit its mark, and Mr. Jefferson's cheek bore a bloody red mark. David got up "No gun," Mr. Jefferson said, "No brains. Right Madsen? Right!?" "That crap's not gonna work!" David said, "The more you talk, the more scared you get!" Mr. Jefferson spat and screamed, "I'm the expert down here, redneck!" Spittle flew from Mr. Jefferson's crazed mouth. "You are not going to stop me!" He grabbed David's gun and shot. David dodge the bullet, and flung his iron-hard fist at Mr. Jefferson's face. He missed, and Mr. Jefferson pointed the gun at David and shot again, missing. David was within grabbing distance of Mr. Jefferson, and he reached for the pistol, trying to wrench it out of Mr. Jefferson's hand. Mr. Jefferson yelled as David pried the gun out of his hand. He shot into the floor, and dropped the gun. David grabbed the gun and smacked Mr. Jefferson across the face with it, before flinging it across the room. Mr. Jefferson got up and ran for it. David scrambled for him. Mr. Jefferson stopped him, pointing the gun right at David, before saying, "Goodbye redneck!" Max suddenly saw that Mr. Jefferson was underneath a lighting lamp. Max used her free leg and tugged the cord. The lamp fell right on top of Mr. Jefferson's head. As he got up, David had ran over, and his rock-hard fists slammed into Mr. Jefferson's face. He fell to the ground, and tried to get up, before David gave him another bone shaking punch to the face. Mr. Jefferson went limp, unconscious. David ensured he was out cold, before running over to Max. He undid the restraints. "Oh Lord Max," David said, a look of extreme worry on his face, "Are you OK? Are you alright? Can you move?" "Yes," Max said smiling, "Thank you David, thank you." "Don't thank me," David said, "You brought me here." Mr. Jefferson began stirring David clenched his fists and said, "Let's wrap up this freak first." He walked over, and landed a steel strength pummel to the face. Mr. Jefferson was well and truly out cold. "He won't be going anywhere when he wakes up," David said. "Except you are going to prison forever, or worse." Max looked at Mr. Jefferson on the floor. Finally he would be brought to justice. She looked for her cell phone. Fortunately, Mr. Jefferson hadn't destroyed it, and it lay on the table next to Mr. Jefferson's car keys. Max tried to remember when she had been kidnapped. That was at 10:30 at night. It was now 1:45 in the morning. Chloe would be looking for her. She also needed to know where Joyce and Frank were. If they were trapped in the storm, they might be killed. She opened her phone. No signal. She looked at the table to see Mr. Jefferson's car keys sitting there. She picked them up and thought, 'Sorry Mr. Jefferson, but you won't be needing these anymore.' She was going to leave, but not before giving her thanks to the man that had just saved her life. "David?" Max said. David stood up. "Are you OK?" David didn't respond immediately, he just looked around and said, shaking his head, "Look at this place. It feels like Hell." "Jefferson was going to kill me," Max said, he said. Suddenly his teeth gritted together, and his gaze went back to Mr. Jefferson. "I always suspected that freak." He said. Max shook her head, "I never did," Max said. "You shouldn't have to suspect your teacher." David said. "He wasn't a real teacher," Max said, "He just wanted to lecture. It was all a part of his sick plans." David replied, "I guess I looked just as suspicious when you told Principal Wells that harassing Kate Marsh, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry for accusing you of dealing drugs. I had no evidence and only said it out of anger. Please forgive me. I treated Kate and you like crap. I know she's a good person, but I'm not. I hope I get to tell her that soon." "Me too," said Max, "I think that would make her very happy." "I knew Nathan Prescott was a threat," David said, "I just waited too long to neutralize him." "Jefferson already did," Max said, "They had some sort of weird father/son thing going on, but Nathan killed Rachel and Jefferson was using him as a scapegoat." David glared down at Mr. Jefferson and said, "That pervert was pulling all this crap right under my nose too. I could've stopped him and Nathan if only…If only I wasn't so stupid." "No," Max said, "I should've told Principal Wells that Nathan had a gun, and almost used it. I put the school in danger." David looked at Max and said, "We all make decisions we regret. Some, like me, more than others. But I have to admit impressed by you and Chloe and your investigation. I had all the high-tech toys while you had each other." "We make a good team," said Max. David sighed and said, "That's my problem. I'm not good at teamwork. Never was…Even in the service." "I can't even imagine what you went through," Max said. David shook his head, "I'm not going to make any excuses for my behavior. I tried to be a good soldier, but I wasn't so great. I tried to be a good father too…But now that Joyce kicked me out…I have nothing." "I'm so sorry about that," Max said, "Even then, I didn't want you to get kicked out." "I should've never set up those surveillance cams," David said, "or kept those files." "I'm going to tell Joyce I was wrong about you," Max said, "She loves you. It's pretty obvious." "I try not to use my service as an excuse but," David looked at the ground and continued somberly, "It's hard to come home after war. To see people that you care about die in front of you. Most people don't know or care what's it's like…except Joyce. She gave me hope. A new life." "And you saved mine!" Max said gratefully, "Chloe she…she would be so proud of you." "I just want to see her safe with her mother," David said, "I need to start repairing my relationship with her, maybe she won't call me dad, but at least she might stop calling me step-troll. So, where is Chloe?" Max decided to hide the truth. She didn't need to tell David that Chloe was thinking about murdering Nathan, and besides, she wouldn't. Nathan was already dead. "Um, David," she said, "She was pretty stressed out, so she went back to her house before I was kidnapped. She's OK." "Oh thank God," David said, "I'll go back there whenever Joyce will let me. I just hope that Chloe will at least hear me out." Max then said, "David, Victoria is locked in the room adjacent to here." "What?!" said David, "There!?" "Yes." Max responded. David rushed over, and slammed his shoulder against the door. It nearly gave. He crashed against it a second time, and then a third. The door broke down. When it opened, Victoria was on the ground crying, "Oh thank you!" she kept saying through sobs, "Thank you! Thank you!" David helped her up and then said, "Victoria? Are you OK? Can you walk?" Victoria said, "I don't know, I'll try." Victoria struggled to her feet but couldn't stand. David carefully supported her, and took her over to the sofa to lie her down while the drug wore off. She fell asleep quickly. After making sure Victoria was alright, Max said, "David, I have to go outside to get some air, and use my phone." "Of course," David said, "Go on Max. You're a brave soldier. I'm glad Chloe has a best friend like you." "Go on now," David said, "You've seen enough of this room. Max left the Dark Room and went upstairs. She needed to save Chloe. Looking at the storm, she wondered if she'd ever be able to find Warren.


	10. Chapter 10: Through the Wringer

Chapter 10

Through the Wringer

The door to the barn was flung open. Mr. Jefferson's Cadillac was parked right outside the entrance. She looked, thunder was rumbling close to where she was. Some were extremely close, but there was still no rain. The clouds above her head weren't particularly nasty, though in the near distance, stampeding towards the bay were clouds blacker than pitch. "Freedom," she said. But she needed to reunite with Chloe. Nothing else mattered now. She got out her phone. There was a signal. She dialed Chloe's number. Chloe answered, "Max! There you are! I called you like six times what's going on? Where's Nathan!?" Max replied, "Chloe look, I need to get back to you, I'll explain everything in person, where are you?" Chloe said, "Just outside the stupid party building. Meet me there." Max said, "Alright, stay there! Please!" "Alright Max," said Chloe, "You better hurry up, there's a big storm coming." She unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's seat. Turning it on, she screeched out of the barn and into the storm. The storm clouds in the distance crept ever closer, and it seemed almost as dark as midnight. She drove down the highway leading to the Vortex Club party building. As she went, she looked at her phone. She hadn't noticed until now that she had received a voicemail from somebody. She played it. The operator said, "You have…one…new message. Received yesterday at 9 P.M." Max wondered who it could've been. Before the person spoke, she heard sobbing on the other end of the line. Then the voice said, "Max, it's Nathan. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Max listened, her face staring down the road, "I didn't want to hurt Kate, or Rachel…I didn't want to hurt anybody." Nathan sobbed on the other end, and after a while continued, "Everybody…used me!" Another pause. "Mr. Jefferson is coming for me now. All this crap will be over soon. Watch out Max…He wants to hurt you next." He sobbed, "Sorry," was his final word. Suddenly, Max heard a gunshot, and the message ended. A tear formed in her own eye. Nathan Prescott was just another victim. Another person who could've had a chance to do the right thing. She continued driving quickly down the highway, then she came up to the Vortex Club party building. She threw herself out of the car, and ran over to the building. Chloe was waiting outside. "Come on Max!" Chloe said without a hello. Max gasped in relief, and threw her arms around Chloe. "Max!" Chloe said caught off guard, "What is up with you?!" "I'm just so glad we're here together," said Max shedding a tear of relief. Chloe, with a raised eyebrow said, "Uh, I'm glad you're with me too. What's going on Max? We need to find Nathan right now! He's going to pay for what he did to Rachel, right now!" Chloe began to storm off, but Max ran after, "Chloe, wait!" Max called. "I can walk and listen," Chloe said. Max grabbed her by the arm and said, "Stop and listen for once in your life!" she said. "Fine," Chloe said, annoyed, "I'm listening!" Max sighed and said, "You can't go into that party! Please!" Chloe said, "Look Max, you're here to have my back right? There's no way that that punk Nathan is taking me down!" "You're right," Max said, "He won't. Mark Jefferson killed Rachel, and others." Chloe looked puzzled, "Mark Jefferson the teacher? That's bull crap! Nathan is the serial killer! We saw the proof! Now excuse me, but I'm going into that party to make sure Nathan never hurts anybody ever again, are you coming?" "You won't find Nathan in there." Max said. Chloe huffed and said, "Then where is he!?" "Dead," Max replied, "He's already dead. And you're in danger!" "He's already dead?" Chloe said, confused, "How did you know that?" "Because," Max said, "I was there." Chloe's harsh expression changed, and she said, "Alright Max, tell me exactly what happened. Please?" "Jefferson kidnapped Rachel and some other girls. He was also manipulating Nathan and…he killed him." Chloe's harsh expression returned suddenly, and she said, "Well then it's Jefferson's turn to die now. Let's go in there as a team and take him down right now!" "Chloe," Max pleaded, "I should never have to run away from you like I did when I left Arcadia Bay. I know I hurt you. All I ever wanted was to make it up to you. Please don't run away from me." "Max I'm not running away from you," Chloe said, "This is when I need you the most! With my gun, nobody can get in our way!" "No!" Max begged, "This isn't the way! Chloe look, I need you to trust me! Please trust me! I can't do this without you. We need to stick together…to stay alive." "I hear you Max," Chloe said, "But do you think that we should let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?" "He won't be. Chloe, David saved my life. Jefferson was about to poison me, but David risked his life to save me. I talked with him afterwards, he loves you Chloe. He said he was sorry for everything, and he wants to make it right with you. His only hope is that you and Joyce will be able to accept him again. I was wrong about him. We both were." Chloe took it in, and then said, "Max…I had no clue. I should've been the one to save you…But I'm so grateful David was there. I…I will say my own apologies to him next time I see him. What's your plan?" Max replied, "We need to save everybody we can from this storm. I don't know where your mother is at. David's in the Dark Room with Victoria. He said he'll stay there to wait out the storm. They'll definitely be safe there, it's like a fallout bunker." Chloe said, "Alright Max." Max got out her phone and dialed Warren. When Warren answered, Max said, "Warren! Can you hear me!?" Warren didn't answer for a bit, then said, "Max, where are you?" "Never mind," Max said, "Listen, where are you at?" Warren replied, "I'm in the Two Whales Diner. Pretty much trapped in here with Joyce thanks to this giant storm. Almost everybody's evacuated already, I'm here with Joyce, but it's too late to leave now." "I'm on my way!" Max said. "Come on," Warren said, "That's crazy! The storm will be here soon! Seriously Max, stay wherever you are! I'm kind of scared…The people on the radio are talking as if this is going to be a really big storm. Someone said that it might be a definite record breaker." "That's OK," Max said, "I'm scared too Warren, but it's not over yet Warren so just hold on!" "Wait I…" Max hung up. Chloe looked at Max and said, "Max…I'm sorry. Really. I'm so sorry that I can be such an awful person. Not like you. You're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better friend. Nobody. You didn't ask for any of this to happen but it did." Max said, "Look Chloe, you're my best friend. I wouldn't know what to do without your help. Now we need to rescue your mother. Let's go." Chloe sighed. The storm had begun. Massive black clouds began stampeding towards Arcadia Bay. Chloe felt raindrops, and said, "Come on Max, let's get in the truck and go!" They got in Chloe's truck and began making for Arcadia Bay. After only a few minutes, lightning began flashing, and rain began pelting the ground. Max was amazed at how quickly the storm heated up once the clouds covered the bay. It went from a mild rain, to a driving rain, to a near hurricane in less than ten minutes. It began to get hard to see, but Chloe pressed on. Soon, they reached downtown Arcadia Bay. It was dark as night. Chloe tried to make it to the Two Whales, but they couldn't. A large yellow truck had wrecked right on the road. There was no way for them to get inside. Max looked at Chloe and said, "If we can get inside there, we can evacuate them. Almost everybody has left Arcadia Bay already. We need to get them out!" Chloe nodded, "Alright, I'm with you. Let's go." They exited the truck and onto the main street for Arcadia Bay. Chloe and Max shielded their eyes against the massive sheets of rain, and looked over at the bay. They could see the clouds above the bay begin to spiral. The tornado was very, very close. The wind howled loudly, and screamed past their ears. Max and Chloe continued pushing their way to the diner it continued to grow darker and darker. As they advanced, they saw a man trapped under a large metal pipe. Max ran over, and she and Chloe hefted the pipe off of the man's legs. He got up, "Oh Lordy thanks kids," he said, "I have to get out of here! Thank you!" The man ran off, and they kept going. Chloe fell over from a massive gust of wind that slammed into her. Max helped her up. They continued pressing forward until Max saw Alyssa. She was trapped on an upper level. "Help!" she shouted, "Somebody help me down!" There was a massive pile of wreckage in front of the house, and Alyssa was trapped, a massive hole in the wall. Max ran up the pile of wreckage and placed a board of wood down as a bridge. Alyssa took Max's hand and they both walked down. "Are you OK?" Max asked, "Now I am!" Alyssa said, "We all need to get out of here!" "Alyssa," Max said, "You go on, I have other people to help." Alyssa waved and ran off. Chloe waved her hand, "Come on Max!" she said, "We need to get my mom!" They tried going forward, but there was a massive car fire on the main street. They couldn't get past it. Max looked for any other way to get inside. She turned her head to see a large hole inside the basement level of a building next to them. She thought about it, then pointed, "Chloe!" Max called, we need to get in there!" Chloe and Max crawled inside the hole. The inside of the building was on fire. Oil had dripped onto the floor and ignited, probably by the cars outside. Chloe looked around, "How are we going to get past this?" Max looked around. There was a fuse-box that was off. She switched it on to activate the sprinkler system. The fire went under control, and they ran to the other end of the building. They both clambered over the exit hole, and emerged onto the other end of the road. The beach in front of them was a disaster. There was a train engine that had blown over to the beach, cars, wooden debris, and an entire house. They were right in front of the Two Whales Diner, and Chloe and Max began running. They both entered the diner, as the clouds above the bay quickened their pace. The spiral was rapidly accelerating. When they went inside, Chloe and Max were met by Joyce. "Chloe! Max," Joyce said, "Oh I'm so glad to see you two!" Joyce hugged Chloe, and then Max. Frank looked up from the floor, and Warren was standing beside Joyce. "Get inside," said Joyce, "I have to attend to this gentleman on the ground." Max said, "Joyce, no! We have to get out of here! The tornado is going to destroy Arcadia Bay, none of us are safe here!" Chloe chimed in, "Mom! Please! I don't want you to die here in this stupid diner! Let's get everybody and leave!" Joyce shook her head, "Chloe look, we can't just leave what if-" "Joyce!" Max said, "You are in serious danger! Please believe me!" All of the sudden three massive lightning strikes hit the earth at once. Everybody ran to the window. Right over the bay, a gigantic tornado began dropping. The swirling, screaming clouds hit the bay with tremendous force. It didn't take long, only a few seconds, before it grew into an E6 tornado. It began heading straight for Arcadia Bay. Joyce gasped, stood back and said, "Alright Max, I'll go." Joyce, Frank and Warren were the only people left in Arcadia Bay that Max knew of. Almost everybody else had evacuated at the warning issued for the storm. Chloe said, "Mom let's go! We're almost out of time!" Joyce, Frank and Warren all got up and began to leave the diner. When they left, the wind was stronger than ever. Debris was flying everywhere, but they pushed on. The size of the tornado is difficult to comprehend, but it almost took up the entire bay. Max looked up at the lighthouse and shouted over the raging, howling wind, "Everybody! We need to get up to the lighthouse! We'll be safe there!" They pressed on, Joyce almost got hit by a flying piece of wood. Max led, Chloe at the rear, making sure they didn't split up. Warren yelled, "Max! How are we going to get out of here!?" Max, shielding her eyes against the driving rain, that had suddenly turned to little pieces of hail, said, "We have to get to Chloe's truck! It's at the end of Main Street!" Frank had injured his ankle before he had reached the Two Whales, and he groaned in pain before falling to his hands and knees. Max fell back, "Come on Frank!" she yelled. She helped Frank up and they kept going. The tornado crept slowly but surely towards Arcadia Bay. It took only a little bit longer, before they reached Chloe's truck. Frank, Joyce and Warren all got in the backseat, Chloe drove, and Max was in the front. Turning the keys, Chloe revved the engine, "Be careful Chloe!" Joyce said. Chloe screeched off to the lighthouse trail. The blinding rain made it nearly impossible to drive, but Chloe went as fast as she possibly could, the windshield being assaulted by rain and debris. The lighthouse wasn't far away, and the tornado was getting ever closer. Max looked tensely at the bay. The tornado's unstoppable force was coming closer and closer. Max prayed silently, begging God to help them reach the lighthouse without injury. Chloe gritted her teeth and steered around rocks and logs, before reaching the base of the lighthouse trail. She stopped the engine and shouted, "OK, we're here! We need to see what's happening!" Everybody left the truck and climbed up the staircase to the lookout. The lighthouse beside them stood tall. The entire group made it safely to the top of the trail. They looked out over the bay. The entire bay was engulfed by the vast tornado. They all looked out over the bay. Staring helplessly as the tornado reached the shore. Suddenly, buildings were ripped out of their foundations, and were sucked into the vortex. The tornado ripped and tore through Arcadia Bay. Frank stared on coldly. Joyce covered her mouth with her hands and cried. Chloe and Max, standing behind everybody, embraced.

After about an hour, the storm began to dissipate. Once the tornado had used up all its energy destroying Arcadia Bay, it didn't last long. Another hour, and the sun came out. The storm had taken all of the clouds in its way with it. Chloe had driven everybody back to Arcadia Bay, which was a total ruin. People had begun returning to the streets, which were a total disaster zone. Timber and debris was all over the place. The few buildings still standing were heaps of rubble, and the Two Whales Diner, though still standing, was twisted and broken. Cars, trucks, and buses were sitting in crumpled wrecks on the streets, some on fire. Joyce slowly walked up to the diner's empty skeleton, a tear in her eye. Although Joyce and Chloe's house wasn't in Arcadia Bay, Joyce had loved the Two Whales, and it was almost like losing a home. Frank's RV was nowhere to be found, and Warren still stuck with the group. Blackwell Academy was well out of the way of the tornado's wrath, and everybody there was OK. Miraculously, nobody had been killed, though several had severe injuries, and were in the Portland hospital. Frank had slumped down on the steps of the diner, Joyce, Chloe and Warren had moved on a bit to help some of the other townsfolk. Max walked up to Frank. "Frank," said Max, "I'm so glad you're here." "That makes two of us," Frank said in a low voice. "If only I had Rachel back." Max squirmed inside, dreading what Frank was about to ask, "Now Max what about that info I gave you? Did you and Chloe ever find out what happened to Rachel?" Max sighed. She knew she had to tell him the truth. "Frank," Max said, not wanting to break it to him at all, "I don't know how to say this so I just will…Rachel is dead." Frank's eyes began to tear up. He said, "Oh God no, please no! Not Rachel! She…She can't be…Are you sure? How did you know?" "We used the names you gave us to track down a farmhouse," Max said, "My professor, Mark Jefferson, had this creepy photo torture room. We found out that he was using Nathan Prescott to drug and photograph Blackwell students." "Prescott?" Frank said through gritted teeth, "I knew it! I should never have hooked up with that sick punk!" Frank's face cooled down and after a bit he said, "You…You saw Rachel?" Max's heart hurt for this man. "Yes," she said, "I wish I didn't. I'm so, so sorry Frank. Nathan wanted to impress Jefferson and he…he killed her." "How?" Frank said, "How did he kill her?" "He used some drug," Max said, "And gave her an overdose." "An overdose?" Frank said, his face suddenly going pale. "The only way Nathan could've done that is…if I sold it to him." Max's heart was pounding. "I killed my love…" Frank said in a despairing voice, "No…Where is this Jefferson!?" "He's going to prison for life," Max said, "He won't be hurting anybody anymore." "Rachel…" Frank said, "Oh, she was the only good thing in my life. I knew she would probably leave me…but not like this. I would never have stopped her from following her dreams." "I know," Max said, "She cared about you Frank." "Rachel cared about a lot of people," said Frank, "Like she cared about Chloe. Chloe was tough enough to ask me for help after all the crap we went through. I just…I want to do the right thing Max," Frank said, "And I hope you can help me get there." Max shook her head and said, "Look Frank, I can't help you do the right thing. There's only one person that can do that." "Who?" asked Frank, Max smiled and said, "There was a man, he lived a while ago, and he was a dear friend of mine. I was in deep trouble, and there was no way I could save myself. He saved my life. He died for me!" Frank raised an eyebrow, "Who? What was his name?" "Jesus," Max replied, "He didn't just die for me, he died for you Frank. He loves you, and me, and Rachel." Frank looked at the ground and said, "I don't know Max…I…I'm so tired of feeling alone." "He doesn't want you to feel that way," Max said, "He wants to save you, for you to be part of his family." Frank didn't say anything for a long time. After a while he said, "I've wanted to be in a family all my life. I never met my father. Tell…Tell me more Max." Max smiled broadly and said, "I would be honored."

Later, Joyce was standing near the diner, looking sad and depressed. Max walked up to her, "How are you doing Joyce?" asked Max. "Just when I thought I've already been through the wringer…" "I'm so sorry about all of this Joyce," Max said. "Don't be honey," Joyce said, "It's not like you whipped up this tornado on your own." "No," Max said, "Not just this, I'm just sorry about you and David." "You don't have control over any of that," Joyce said, "David is an adult, and he has a lot more age and experience under his belt. Even if he doesn't always show it." "I'm sorry I made things harder with him and Chloe," Joyce shook her head and said, "You did the right thing Max, David overstepped his bounds. I just wish he was here right now." David hadn't returned to Chloe and Joyce's house, but had stayed on at the hotel, thinking he wouldn't be accepted. "I just want our lives to be normal again," Max said. "With all this crap going on this week I think you're right," said Joyce, "Max…Did I make a mistake kicking David out?" "David saved my life!" Max said, "I saw how much he cares about Chloe, even if he doesn't show it like you said. David loves you, he needs you more than ever, and I can see why you love him." "I'm so happy David was there for you," Joyce said, "Chloe told me all about the Dark Room and Mr. Jefferson. David has a lot of weight on his back from the war but I think he truly wants to help people. Nothing would make me happier than to see David and Chloe to make peace, not war. He's not William, but that's OK. He's not supposed to be. You reminded me of when he came into my life. I was ready to give up. David's love gave me strength. I can't give up loving him…I want him to come back home." Max smiled and said, "Well let's go and tell him. You've done enough here today. There's nothing else you can do. Joyce nodded and said, "Thank you Max," before taking out her cell phone and dialing David's number. When he answered, Max saw Joyce smile and say, "David…I love you. Please, come back home! We all miss you."

Sitting on the couch, Max was looking at David, standing in the entryway at Chloe's house. Chloe and Joyce were standing by. David looked solemn, and he said, "Well…Joyce, Chloe…I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you forgive me? Please? I'm sorry for all I've done." He sighed, and looked over at Chloe. After a bit he said, "Chloe…I love you. I've never said it enough. I don't want you to hate me, I want our relationship to be a good one. Please, can you forgive me?" Chloe stood in the hallway for a minute, then, with a tear in her eye, she nodded and put her arms around David. David shed a tear of his own and said, "I love you Chloe. I love you so much." Chloe, sobbing said, "David…Dad…I do forgive you. Can you forgive me?" David looked at Chloe and said, "Of course I do Chloe…Of course I do." Max smiled on the sidelines. David then walked over to Joyce, and embraced her, before looking into her eyes and saying, "Joyce, you're my life. Please forgive me." Joyce smiled, and kissed him before replying, "Come on, let's have some dinner as a family. You too Max!" Max grinned and got up. Chloe looked at Max with moist eyes and mouthed, "Thank you," before the happy gathering sat down for a meal more joyful than had been seen there in a long time.

Max, in her dorm, two weeks after the tornado hit, looked at her photo wall. Kate had returned to Blackwell only yesterday, with a stronger and happier demeanor than before her entire horrible experience. Max looked at some of the photos in her hand. She had taken several photos for Kate's new book, which was nearing the end of the writing phase. She took them up and went to visit Kate. The entire school had thrown a welcome-back party for her, and Max was touched to see how many people had apologized to her. The only person that hadn't gone up to Kate was Victoria. She had simply watched through teary eyes. Kate had tried to talk with her, but she hadn't gotten the chance. Max walked down the halls and knocked on Kate's door. "Hello?" asked Max. Kate answered, "Yes, come in Max!" Max entered. Kate stood to meet her, smiling brightly. They gave each other a hug before Max sat down at her coffee table. She laid the photos on the table and said, "Well here you go Kate. All the photos you asked for." Kate took them up admiringly and said, "Oh Max! These shots are beautiful! I'm glad I asked you to take the pictures." Max watched Kate take up each picture in silence then said, "How are you doing Kate?" Kate said, "Max, I'm doing great. I feel more blessed now than ever. It was nice to have a bit of a break at home for a while. Seeing Lynn again…" Kate paused, and Max respected the silence. "I'm just so glad you showed me the light," said Kate. "I didn't," said Max, "But we both know who really did." Kate replied, "No Max, I'm doing very well. I read the story of Joseph again. I'll never read it in the same way ever again! Now that I'm looking back, you were right. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, but God always makes it right in the end." Max nodded, and Kate said, "I'm just so sorry about Nathan Prescott…" Max nodded, "I know…" Another pause. "I would've liked to have talked to him again," said Kate, "To tell him I had forgiven him." Max was once again awed by Kate. They continued poring over the photos when a knock came on the door. Kate said, "Did you invite anybody else?" Max said, "No…Did you?" Kate shook her head no, then got up and opened the door. It was Victoria. Kate said, "Victoria! How are you, please come in." Victoria came in, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. Victoria stood, until Kate offered her a seat. Victoria said, "No Kate, I uh…I just came to tell you something." Kate said, "Well go ahead…It's alright Victoria, we're all friends here." Victoria said, "That's the thing Kate…I don't deserve to be your friend. I don't deserve to be anybody's friend. I've been such a mean jerk to everybody here…Especially to you Kate." Victoria shed a tear and continued, "I'm so sorry for everything. I feel as if I was the one that put you on the roof. I'm so sorry for putting up that awful video you have no idea. I was so cruel and heartless. I don't expect you to forgive me. You probably don't ever want to ever see me again. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry." Kate, with a tear in her own eye, smiled and walked towards Victoria. She put her hands on Victoria's shoulders and said, "Victoria, I do forgive you. For everything. What you did may have been mean, but that doesn't matter now. Listen Victoria, I was just far worse off than you before, but when God showed me his light, he made me his daughter, even though I've done horrible things in my life. He forgave me, who am I not to forgive you?" Victoria looked at Kate, who hugged her. Max stood by, watching the wondrous healing take place. It was something only the Great Healer could've done. After a bit, Victoria said, "Kate…I promise to be a better person from now on. I'll do my best to be a friend to people here, not an enemy. I just felt so guilty last night. It was why I didn't talk to you. I felt I couldn't come to you and ask for forgiveness. I felt so dirty." Kate said, "Victoria, you've made your peace with me. The past is the past. Now come on, Max and I were just chatting here, I'll make some tea and we can talk some more. Victoria nodded and smiled, "I'd like that," she said. Victoria sat down and Max put a hand on Victoria's shoulder. Victoria nodded and after a bit Kate came back with some hot tea. They talked for hours, becoming the best of friends.

One month later, Max and Chloe were sitting at a coffee shop near Portland. Kate was with them. Kate was laughing and sipping her Earl Grey tea. She said, "Max, I'm glad we finally got to go on our tea tour. I'm also glad to finally meet you Chloe, Max has told me so much about you." Chloe shook her head and replied, "Well I've heard so much about you. Glad to meet you too." Kate said, "I saw your stepdad the other day. He said he was sorry about harassing me. He seems like he's become a much happier person recently." Chloe smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah…He really has become a much better person. Max here has told him and me about Jesus. I…I think I'm ready to believe." Kate and Max both smiled and Kate said, "I'm so happy to hear that Chloe! Max is such a wonderful person!" Max shook her head and said, "I'm not the one you need to give the credit." Chloe had completely changed in the month after the tornado. Her hair had gone from blue, to her normal strawberry blonde color. She had torn down all of the posters in her room, and her clothes had also changed. Max was so grateful to God for the work He had done in Chloe. Chloe had let go of all of her bitterness, and had become a far happier, more joyful person. Where she had once blamed, she now forgave. Where she had once hated, she now loved. Kate said, "Well thank God. I'm just glad that Arcadia Bay is beginning to come back together." Max nodded, "I know. It seems like an eternity ago that the tornado struck." Chloe looked over at the checkout and said, "I'll be back. I haven't had a muffin in forever." Max smiled and Chloe walked off to order. Kate took another sip of her tea and Max asked, "So how is your book going?" Kate replied, "It's going off to press here in a few months. I'm so excited, good thing it was accepted within a few months. I didn't know if I could've waited any longer!" Max laughed and there was a pause. Kate then said, "Max…I just want to thank you again for all you've done. For saving my life, Chloe's life, and the lives of so many others. I was down at the Two Whales Diner the other day, and I met Frank. I remember you talking about him. He was just outside the diner giving food to some of the homeless people. He's been attending our church, and he gave us his story. Max it was amazing. He was a drug dealer, and now he's a Bible tract dealer!" Max had become good friends with Frank, who, though still shaken, had accepted Rachel's loss. He would never forget her, but he still remembered, and loved her. Chloe returned to the table and dropped three muffins in front of her. Max said, "Chloe! You didn't need to buy one for me!" Chloe shook her head, "Don't worry Max! I have the money. I think I owe you a muffin after all you've done for me." Max had never felt so full in all her life. Max was grateful that she no longer needed to fix anything. As she looked at the two friends she loved the most, she looked up to heaven and said, "Thank you Lord." For indeed, there was so much to be thankful for.

The End


End file.
